Marriages with Benefits
by SilentJS
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, pernikahan adalah batu loncatan untuk naik jabatan. Bagi Hinata, mengikuti pernikahan lain adalah cara untuk kabur dari pernikahannya sendiri. Keduanya disatukan dalam pernikahan kontrak oleh perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perjodohan. Mereka menikah untuk mendapatkan keuntungan masing-masing, namun bagaimana jika semua berjalan tidak sesuai rencana?
1. Bab 1 Pertemuan

Sasuke menatap datar kopinya. Lagi-lagi berita promosi kembali keluar. Tentu saja nama Uchiha tidak ada satu pun dalam daftar orang yang mendapatkan promosi. Pria itu hanya bisa menenggak minuman pahit untuk mengontrol emosinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yakin bahwa keuntungan perusahaan 60% berasal dari ide cemerlangnya, namun yang mendapatkan keuntungan hanya seorang yang bahkan tak tahu cara mengendalikan pasar. Apalagi kini ia berada di bawah orang yang bahkan diragukan sikap tanggung jawabnya. Itu semua terjadi hanya karena orang itu lebih dulu menikah dari pada dirinya.

_Bangsat_

Sumpah serapah kian terucap dalam lubuk hati paling dalam. Senantiasa mengutuk siapa pun yang membuat ide gila itu hanya karena status. Betapa Sasuke sangat ingin membakar habis perusahaan karena mempermainkannya. Beraninya bermain dengan seorang Uchiha.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas. Sejak ia menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk bekerja di bidang kesehatan, ayahnya memberikan sebuah tantangan. Bahwa ia akan diterima kembali menjadi seorang Uchiha jika dia bisa menguasai satu perusahaan dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tentu saja Sasuke bisa menjadi sosok _edgy_ yang merasa marga Uchiha tiada arti, namun ia masih menginginkan setumpuk warisan yang dikumpulkan oleh orang tuanya. Menghapus nama Uchiha bukanlah pilihan. Terpaksa ia harus bekerja susah payah dari nol.

Dan di sinilah ia, terjebak dalam persaingan jabatan karena status perkawinan. Sialan. Sepertinya Dewa suka sekali mengerjai dirinya. Hingga kini ia hanya menjadi karyawan biasa di departemen produksi. Setelah satu tahun melewati masa intern dan dua tahun bekerja menjadi karyawan dengan segudang ide cemerlang tidak membuatnya naik jabatan dengan mudah.

Dan lihatlah betapa wajah-wajah memuakkan itu. Tertawa dan tersenyum tanpa dosa seolah mereka telah melakukan hal yang luar biasa hebat maha agung hingga menampakkan wajah sudah seharusnya mereka mendapatkan keuntungan itu semua.

_Aku yang harusnya mendapatkan itu, Tua Bangka!_

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju taman. Tempat ia menyepi dan mengosongkan pikiran. Muak rasanya melihat wajah menjijikkan yang memperoleh segala kenikmatan bukan dari kerja keras tapi hanya karena menikahi seorang wanita.

Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan beranjak pergi tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun menarik perhatian seluruh karyawan di departemen tersebut. Hingga tua bangka yang senantiasa diumpat oleh Sasuke–Asuma–hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Namanya juga bocah."

Sasuke mengabaikan olokan tentang dirinya. Persetan dengan itu semua. Toh wajar baginya emosi di saat ketidakadilan di depan mata. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan di perusahaan tersebut jika keadilan tidak ditegakkan?

Sasuke memantik rokok. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Berita simpang siur yang tak jelas keaslian semakin menambah emosi. Semakin menunjukkan bahwa di dunia ini bahkan bakat sehebat apa pun bisa dikalahkan oleh alasan tak masuk akal.

"Yo! _Grumpy_! Pemarah seperti biasanya, huh?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke kencang.

Sasuke mendelik. "Diam kau." Sasuke melirik tangan Naruto. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Naruto terbahak. Delikan Sasuke tidak akan mempan padanya. "PMS seperti biasanya ya, Sasuke." Saat seperti inilah Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh Naruto dengan bara rokoknya.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan menikmati pemandangan kota di bawahnya. Jalanan ramai, penuh dengan pejalan kaki. Pemandangan lumrah di jam-jam sibuk seperti saat ini. Setidaknya berdiri di puncak gedung 50 lantai dengan angin yang berhembus menenangkan suasana hatinya.

"Hei, kau mau kuberitahu rahasia?" Naruto bersandar pada pagar dinding pembatas, mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang tentu saja adalah tindakan sia-sia. "Hei!"

Sasuke mengembuskan asap rokok ke arah Naruto. "Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto terbatuk-batuk sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang terkena asap. "Kau tidak perlu melampiaskannya padaku!" Naruto kembali merapikan setelannya. "Akan kuberitahu alasan mengapa Asuma naik jabatan."

"Tak tertarik."

Naruto berdecak. "Ayolah. Aku tahu kau yang paling ambisius di perusahaan ini, info dariku pasti akan sangat berguna untukmu."

Akhirnya Sasuke menghadap Naruto. "Jika maksudmu aku tidak naik jabatan hanya karena lajang, aku tidak butuh saranmu."

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia mendengus. Tentu saja ia tahu akhirnya akan begini. Alasan tidak masuk akal kini benar-benar akan menjadi penghalang bagi dirinya. "Kau membuang waktu."

"Baiklah. Karena kamu sudah tahu alasannya, aku akan membantumu." Naruto menampakkan senyum lebarnya. Hingga ponsel Naruto berbunyi. "Ah, sebentar."

Wajah Naruto yang semula penuh canda berubah menjadi serius. "Sasuke, aku mendapat panggilan. Mengenai detailnya, aku sms ya. Duluan!" Naruto berjalan menjauhi Sasuke hingga keberadaannya menghilang.

Sasuke mendengus. Omong kosong. Bagaimana bisa seseorang diangkat hanya karena telah menikah? Naruto benar-benar ingin bercanda dengannya. Dilihat dari ekspresi Naruto tadi, sepertinya hal itu akan menjadi alasan dibalik ia tak kunjung dipromosikan. Sasuke menghisap rokok dalam-dalam, sudah lama ia tidak mengonsumsi nikotin yang mematikan itu.

**Bzzt**

Sasuke membuka ponsel dan mendapati Naruto mengirimkannya sebuah nomor. Sasuke mengernyit melihat isi pesan Naruto. "Agen jodoh? Yang benar saja."

Sasuke mematikan rokok dan kembali memasuki ruangannya. Ia terlalu lama berada di atap dan kini waktunya untuk bekerja. Sasuke menghentikan langkah ketika terdengar suara mendekat.

"Ah, Asuma memang benar-benar beruntung. Dia menikah dan kini dia ia naik jabatan. Luar biasa."

Seorang pria menimpali. "Kalau kau mau, menikah saja."

"Hei, kau ingin aku dibunuh istriku?!" Pria itu melotot. "Kalau Hiruzen membuat peraturan itu sebelum aku menikah, tentu saja aku sudah naik jabatan sejak lama."

"Sepertinya karena anak Hiruzen yang tidak segera menikah, ia jadi membuat peraturan seperti itu agar anaknya mau menikah."

Pria itu berdecak tak percaya. "Maksudmu Tsunade? Jangan bercanda, wanita itu tidak akan pernah menikah meskipun Hiruzen menjanjikan dunia kepadanya."

"Haha kau benar."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang. _Jadi yang dikatakan Naruto benar? Rumor itu nyata?_. Sasuke membaca kembali deretan pesan Naruto. Logika ingin menolak namun dalam hati berkata sebaliknya. Sasuke mengacak rambut frustrasi. "Sialan!"

.

.

.

**Agen Perjodohan Mei Terumi**

**Telah berdiri selama 10 tahun**

**Menangani teman kontrak, pacar kontrak, dan nikah kontrak**

**Hub. 772-524-367**

Sasuke menutup laptopnya kasar. Ia tak segila dan sedepresi itu untuk menghubungi agen perjodohan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak menyebarkan berita bohong kepadanya. Ya, hanya untuk memastikan ucapan Naruto benar adanya. Namun untuk apa ia memastikan jika ia tidak berminat?

**Brak**

Sasuke menggebrak meja. Kepalanya terasa amat pusing. Tidak ada hal yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Jika dalam tahun ini ia tak kunjung mendapat kenaikan pangkat, tidak ada lagi harapan baginya. Entah namanya akan dihapus dari kartu keluarga atau surat warisan. Sasuke meneguk kopi, saat ini hanya kafein lah yang mampu menenangkan jiwanya yang bergejolak.

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, tertera nama ibunya. "Halo, Bu?"

"_Sasu, anak yang ibu sayangi. Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?"_

Sasuke menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ia masih dianggap bocah meski sudah menjadi pria dewasa. "Baik. Bagaimana dengan Ibu?"

Mikoto, selaku ibu Sasuke terkekeh kecil. _"Tentu saja Ibu baik-baik saja. Namun ada hal yang mengkhawatirkan, Nak."_

"Apa?" Tuhan, jangan buat masalahnya bertambah lagi untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"_Karin menghubungi Ibu lagi. Keluarga Karin mendesak untuk kembali mengadakan perjodohan."_

"Apa?!" Sasuke tidak percaya. Selama 3 tahun ia kabur dari urusan Uchiha dan perjodohan, kini ia kembali diributkan dengan masalah itu. Pening mulai mendera, masalah demi masalah kian bermunculan.

Sasuke menghela, "Bukankah kita sudah membuat kesepakatan?!" kesialan seperti menyukai dirinya.

"_Ibu juga tahu kamu sedang berusaha keras, Nak. Tapi ayahmu tidak berpikir demikian."_

Tampak jelas jika ibunya juga panik. Lagi pula ibunya tidak bisa disalahkan dalam kasus ini. Perjanjian yang ia buat hanya berkaitan dengan sang Ayah, tidak seharusnya ia meninggikan suara kepada sosok yang menghadirkannya ke dunia. "Maaf, Bu. Bisakah Ibu tidak mencegahnya?"

Mikoto bertutur sedih. "_Maafkan Ibu, Nak. Ibu tidak bisa mencegahnya. Berita promosi di kantormu kemarin sampai kepada Ayah sebelum Ibu mengetahuinya. Kini Ayah tidak percaya denganmu karena 3 tahun telah dilewati dan Ayah skeptis kau akan naik jabatan dalam 2 tahun. Untuk itu Ayah berpikir ulang mengenai perjodohanmu dengan Karin._"

Meski begitu, Mikoto memberikan setitik harapan atas permasalahan yang Sasuke alami. "_Itu adalah rencana cadangan, Nak. Ayah masih memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengelola rumah sakit_."

Lagi-lagi masalah itu. Sasuke sudah menduga jika ayahnya memainkan kartu yang ia miliki dengan cukup baik hingga dirinya disudutkan. "Cukup, Bu. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"_Sasu–_" mendengar rintihan sang Ibu, Sasuke merasa bersalah dan iba. Ibunya tidak memiliki keterikatan dengan masalah yang ia alami dengan ayahnya. Namun ibunya menjadi sosok yang juga menderita ketika melihat keluarganya sendiri terpecah. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Langkah yang diambil sudah terlalu jauh, terlambat untuk berbalik. Tidak ada lagi harga dirinya yang tersisa.

"Jangan hubungi aku jika Ibu hanya membahas masalah ini."

"_Sa–_"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tak pernah terbayangkan hatinya akan terasa begitu berat. Perjanjian yang diajukan, waktu yang ditentukan, dan desakan demi desakan kian terjadi. Mudah baginya jika ia memilih membuang harga dirinya dan kembali ke pelukan keluarga, namun ia telah bertekad sejak dulu. Ikrar yang ia lakukan dalam keadaan sadar melarangnya untuk mengambil jalan mudah. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, ingin tidak ingin, ia harus mengambil jalan paling terjal, curam, dan penuh kelokan.

Setelah Sasuke lulus sekolah, ia melanjutkan ke bidang kedokteran yang sangat tidak ia suka. Ia keluar dari perkuliahan dan melanjutkan kuliah di bidang teknologi. Tentu saja hal tersebut menuai kecaman, amukan, amarah yang tak terbendung dari sang Ayah. Keluarganya dari tahun ke tahun menjalankan rumah sakit pusat di Konoha yang merupakan pusat kota maju. Rumah sakit pusat Konoha terkenal akan kualitas dan teknologi yang mumpuni. Sasuke dituntut untuk mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakaknya yang merupakan dokter spesialis jantung dan saraf. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak ingin, ketertarikannya di bidang teknologi lebih besar daripada mengikuti tradisi turun-temurun.

Hingga terciptalah sebuah perjanjian. Sasuke diizinkan kuliah di bidang teknologi yang ia sukai namun dengan syarat semua biaya ditanggung sendiri. Meski susah, Sasuke mampu lulus tepat waktu dengan nilai yang mengesankan, kerja serabutan, memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan, dan mampu untuk terjun dalam tim penelitian dosen membuatnya memiliki kualifikasi yang sempurna.

Meski begitu ayahnya tetap tidak melihat Sasuke melakukan sebuah pencapaian. Ayahnya kecewa dengan tindakan yang kabur dari tradisi dan mau tidak mau Sasuke terancam dikeluarkan dari Uchiha meskipun perolehan yang diraih Sasuke tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Untuk itu sang Ayah menjodohkannya oleh Karin Uzumaki, salah satu dokter di Amegakure yang terkenal akan kehebatannya di dunia medis. Tentu saja Sasuke menolak, ia telah berjuang untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar nilainya di hadapan Uchiha dan sang Ayah, namun seolah usahanya tidak berguna dan sia-sia. Teringat kembali bayang-bayang saat ia dipertemukan oleh Karin.

"_Perkenalkan Nona Uzumaki, ini anak saya Sasuke Uchiha." Fugaku menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengannya._

_Karin segera duduk di samping Sasuke. "Benarkah Paman?" tangannya mengamit lengan kekar Sasuke. Memeluknya erat, meyakinkan agar Sasuke dapat merasakan lekuk tubuhnya yang istimewa. "Apa kau akan menikahiku?"_

_Sasuke menatap tajam Fugaku. "Ayah tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini."_

"_Ah!" seru Karin seolah mengetahui ekspresi Sasuke yang suram. "Paman belum mengatakannya?" Karin merangsek maju. Jemari lentiknya meraba dada bidang Sasuke yang keras, tampak jelas jika segala aspek di tubuh Sasuke amat sangat menggiurkan. "Tidak apa-apa Suke."_

_Karin berbisik, mengembuskan napas perlahan di telinga Sasuke. "Kau bisa mencari tahu tentangku secara pribadi."_

_Sasuke menyentak Karin. Kedua iris jelaga menatap tajam penuh amarah dan rasa jijik yang tidak disembunyikan kepada wanita memesona itu. "Enyah kau."_

_Hal yang dirasakan Uzumaki Karin saat ini bukanlah ketakutan, bersalah, maupun kecewa. Lebih dari itu. Karin merasakan gairahnya tak terbendung ketika melihat bagaimana panasnya tatapan Sasuke yang penuh dengan aura kebencian yang tidak disembunyikan. Perutnya melilit, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia berada di bawah kungkungan tatapan itu._

_Sasuke layangkan tatapan amarah kepada ayahnya. "Aku mengajukan perjanjian. Jika gagal, aku akan keluar dari Uchiha."_

_Fugaku menatap Sasuke tidak percaya sebelum ekspresinya mengeras. "Temui aku di ruang kerja."_

Saat itulah perjanjian itu dibuat. Dengan saksi berupa kakak dan ibunya, perjanjian itu disahkan. Perjanjian yang berisi jika dalam 5 tahun Sasuke tidak bisa menguasai perusahaan di bidang teknologi, Sasuke akan dikeluarkan dari Uchiha dan tentu saja Sasuke harus melakukannya tanpa koneksi dari Uchiha. Hingga saat ini statusnya masih berupa pelarian. Di mana ia bukan Uchiha namun juga tidak dikeluarkan dari Uchiha. Itulah harga yang harus dibayar dari pemberontakan yang ia lakukan.

Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Berjuang selama 8 tahun untuk mempertahankan mimpi dan harga dirinya, jika hanya karena waktu yang mendesak ia menyerah, itu sama saja dengan perjuangannya selama ini akan sia-sia. Darah, tangis, keringat yang ia kucurkan akan menjadi sampah belaka.

Sasuke melirik laptop. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan. Ia sudah berada di tempat dan waktu yang ditentukan. Ia bahkan tidak percaya ia duduk di ruangan minimalis ini. Semua berawal ketika akhirnya ia menghubungi agen perjodohan. Awalnya ia terdiam saat panggilan sudah diangkat, namun akhirnya menguatkan hati dan jiwanya untuk mendaftar. Meski begitu akan habis wajahnya jika ia sampai bertemu dengan Naruto.

Agen perjodohan ini lumayan dapat dipercaya. Agen perjodohan akan merahasiakan segala alasan para klien yang mengikuti perjodohan. Selain itu, mereka juga tidak akan membeberkan daftar nama-nama yang mendaftar. Mereka juga siap dalam tindakan hukum jika salah satu klien mendapatkan perlakuan tidak baik dari pasangan, kompensasi pun siap dilakukan. Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Keberadaannya di sini tidak akan diketahui publik atau bahkan terdengar oleh keluarganya sekali pun.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita langsing diikuti oleh pegawai agen tersebut. "Perkenalkan, Tuan. Wanita ini adalah–"

"Sakura Haruno." Potong wanita itu. Wanita bersurai merah jambu sebahu berjalan bak model ke arah Sasuke kemudian menjulurkan tangan. Wanita itu tinggi semampai dengan tubuh ideal. Tampak payudara dan pantat yang kencang menandakan jika wanita itu kerap menjaga bentuk tubuh agar tetap prima. Setidaknya bagi selera Sasuke, wanita itu tidak buruk.

Sasuke menatap tangan yang terjulur itu lalu berdiri. "Sasuke." Ia memberikan gestur agar Sakura duduk.

"Kau boleh pergi," usir Sakura kepada pegawai di sana. Pegawai tersebut mengangguk, membungkuk sebentar kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura sendiri.

Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia mengencangkan dasi kemudian berdeham. "Jadi, Nona Haruno–"

"Kau tipeku." Celetuk Sakura yang dihadiahi sebelah alis Sasuke yang terangkat. "Aku setuju melakukan pernikahan kontrak denganmu."

Semudah ini? Sasuke berdeham, irisnya menyipit, menilai gerak-gerik wanita di hadapannya.. "Sepertinya Anda belum membaca ketentuan dan syarat yang saya ajukan."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Tanpa membaca pun aku sudah tahu." Sakura menyibak rambutnya. "Aku seorang model dan aku membutuhkan pasangan untuk mendongkrak popularitasku."

Tidak buruk. Alasan Sasuke dan Sakura hampir sama. Meski begitu, Sasuke sangsi wanita di hadapannya paham betul dengan syarat yang ia ajukan. "Nona–"

"Selain itu, orang tuaku juga menginginkanku untuk menikah." Sakura menatap kuku yang rapi lalu tersenyum menatap Sasuke. Tatapan itu membuat Sasuke sangat tidak nyaman. Tatapan yang mengingatkan oleh wanita bersurai merah yang menggesekkan tubuh kepadanya penuh gairah.

Tatapan Sakura menyala-nyala. Penuh harapan dan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. "Selain itu, kita bisa memiliki anak. Beberapa anak kecil dengan wajah sepertimu. Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan."

Sudah kuduga. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Nona, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Dalam syarat yang saya ajukan, saya tidak ingin adanya kehadiran anak sama sekali."

"Oh, benarkah?" Sakura tampak terkejut, ia melihat lembar yang berisi data diri Sasuke. "Tidak masalah."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa?" wanita di hadapannya benar-benar gila. Apa wanita itu tidak bisa membaca hingga mengabaikan syarat yang ia ajukan?

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "Syaratmu tidak berlaku." Sakura berhenti di hadapan Sasuke dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di meja lalu menarik dasi Sasuke. Mendekatkan wajah pria itu kepadanya. "Karena aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku."

Sasuke segera memencet bel lalu menyentak Sakura, membuat wanita itu merintih. Sasuke beranjak tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Sakura yang terluka akibat tindakannya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan bahkan meluruskan hal pada wanita yang bahkan tidak menggunakan otak dalam setiap tindakan yang dilakukan. Meski ia sangat membutuhkan istri, bukan berarti ia dengan mudahnya menerima istri bodoh dan tidak paham perkataannya sama sekali.

"Tunggu!" Sakura menahan jas Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini!"

Sasuke menatap dingin Sakura, Sakura merasakan tubuhnya gemetar takut. Meski begitu ia tidak bisa melepaskan kesempatan memperoleh suami tampan nan memesona itu. "Aku ini model! Kau tidak bisa membiarkanku seperti ini!"

Sasuke menyentak keras Sakura membuat wanita itu terjatuh. "Enyah."

Sasuke keluar dari ruangan. Mengabaikan teriakan dan seruan Sakura yang memintanya untuk kembali. Pegawai agen telah siap di depannya. "Selanjutnya ruangan nomor 5. Nona Tenten telah menunggu."

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan nomor 5, mengetuk sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan setelah ada izin untuk memasuki ruangan. Tampak sosok wanita cantik bercepol dua dengan gaya berpakaian oriental. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak akan jatuh kepada wajah dan penampilan lagi. Sudah cukup ia bertemu dengan wanita gila sebelumnya.

"Kau Sasuke?" tanya Tenten. Wanita itu berdiri sambil menjulurkan tangan.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menyambut jabat tangan tersebut. Tenten menunjuk kursi di hadapannya. "Silakan duduk."

Sasuke duduk. Tenten membaca data mengenai Sasuke. "Aku mengerti."

Sasuke mencurigai Tenten dalam diam. Ia ragu wanita di hadapannya mengerti keadaannya. "Kontrak pernikahan hanya berlaku selama 2 tahun."

Tenten mengangguk sambil meneguk teh. "Tidak masalah."

Keraguan Sasuke semakin bertambah, meski begitu ia tetap melanjutkan. "Kita akan melakukan urusan masing-masing. Kau melakukan urusanmu dan aku melakukan urusanku."

Tenten tersenyum simpul. "Itu mudah."

Apakah ini akan berjalan semulus ini? Sasuke menarik napas dalam. "Mudah?"

Tenten mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja mudah. Kalau begitu, apa Tuan Sasuke akan mendengarkan syaratku?"

Sasuke menimbang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Apa syaratmu?"

"Aku ingin membangun ulang _dojo_ku. _Dojo_ itu warisan ayahku."

"Berapa uang yang kau butuh kan?"

Tenten menggeleng. "Aku tidak membutuhkan uang. Aku sudah mendapatkannya."

Sasuke mengernyit. Kalau bukan uang yang dibutuhkan, apa yang wanita itu butuh kan? "Lalu?"

Tenten tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi putihnya yang berbaris rapi. "Aku ingin 10 anak dari Tuan Sasuke."

_Oh, God_

_._

_._

_._

Tidak ada yang waras di tempat ini. Tidak ada sama sekali. Setelah bertemu dengan model gila, ia dihadapkan oleh maniak _dojo_ yang bertekad meneruskan dojo dengan memiliki 10 anak darinya. Berlanjut pada sosok modis bersurai pirang yang langsung menerjangnya dengan mengelukan mantan pacar yang memiliki wajah terlampau mirip dengannya. Entah harus berapa kali melewati pertemuan dengan wanita-wanita gila itu. Tenaganya sudah terkuras cukup banyak hanya karena meladeni wanita gila bertekad baja. Bahkan setelah menyelesaikan urusan dengan wanita bersurai pirang–tentu saja dengan menolak–wanita model gila kembali menemui dan memohon untuk menikah dengannya.

Sasuke tak habis pikir. Apakah kesialan benar-benar akan terus berdatangan kepadanya? Tuhan, ia hanya ingin mempertahankan mimpinya namun mengapa jalan yang ia tapaki sekarang kian terjal? Apakah ini akan menjadi akhirnya? Apakah ia akan benar-benar kembali ke Uchiha dengan harga diri yang hilang dan mimpi yang berwujud sampah?

"Tuan. Tuan." Panggil pegawai agen yang menyentak Sasuke dari lamunan.

"Ada apa Chojuro?" tanya Sasuke kepada pegawai agen yang senantiasa mengikutinya sepanjang ia mencari calon istri.

Chojuro memberikan data. "Masih ada satu orang lagi."

Sasuke menenggak kaleng kopi. "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik." Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. "Aku sudah muak dengan wanita."

Chojuro membaca data yang ia berikan. "Ini yang terakhir Tuan. Mungkin ini akan cocok dengan syarat yang Tuan ajukan."

"Diam kau." Sasuke mengambil sebatang rokok dan memantiknya. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan nikotin untuk meredakan stres yang kian menumpuk seiring berjalannya waktu.

Chojuro mengambil rokok Sasuke dan mematikannya. "Ini yang terakhir Tuan. Anda bisa meminta uang kompensasi jika yang terakhir tidak sesuai harapan Tuan."

Sasuke menatap sangsi Chojuro. "Kau yakin?"

Chojuro mengangguk. "Membuat klien kecewa dalam satu hari memberikan _refund_ kepada klien, Tuan." Chojuro menunjuk data yang ia berikan. "Lihat ini Tuan, alasan yang ia ajukan tidak mencurigakan. Ia hanya ingin menikah untuk bebas, bukankah itu seperti Tuan?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Terakhir kali aku menemukan alasan serupa, aku hampir diserang wanita." Mendengar sarkasme Sasuke membuat Chojuro terdiam, ia tak mampu membalas karena memang itu adalah sebuah fakta yang tak terhindarkan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. "Mengapa tidak ada foto di data ini?"

"Klien baru saja mendaftar, jadi tidak sempat mengunggah foto," jelas Chojuro. "Jadi bagaimana Tuan?"

Sasuke menimbang. Ia ragu untuk mengiyakan. Ia telah bertemu dengan 3 wanita gila dan pertemuan keempat dengan wanita tidak menjamin memberikan hasil yang baik karena angka 4 sendiri adalah angka sial. Ia pun telah mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi. Ragu rasanya jika pertemuan keempat kali ini tidak memberikannya kesialan.

Meski begitu, ia telah membuang waktu dan uang cukup banyak. Sia-sia jika sampai akhir ia tidak mendapatkan hasilnya. "Tunjukkan ruangannya."

"Ruangan nomor 8, Tuan."

Ah, benar-benar. Apakah ia akan bertemu kesialannya lagi? Di umur 18 tahun ia memasuki jurusan yang tak ia sukai, ia telah berjuang 8 tahun dalam kesia-siaan, dan usianya sekarang 28 tahun yang hidup dalam tekanan. Apakah ini akan menjadi salah satu dari kesialan yang muncul dalam hidupnya?

Sasuke memasuki ruangan. Ruangan masih kosong, tidak ada wanita yang menunggu kedatangannya. "Di sini?"

Chojuro mengangguk sambil menatap jam tangan. "Benar. Sepertinya klien datang terlambat karena mengurus kepindahannya."

Pindah? Apa itu berarti wanita itu bukan penduduk asli Konoha? Sasuke memutuskan duduk sambil menunggu. Ia kembali membaca data yang ia dapatkan dari Chojuro. Nama Hyuuga Hinata, wanita berusia 20 tahun, tidak memiliki pekerjaan, dan tidak tertulis alamat yang jelas. Lahir di Kota Kumo tanggal 27 Desember. Itu menunjukkan bahwa asal wanita itu adalah Kumo. Sasuke bahkan tak pernah mendengar nama kota itu sebelumnya. Apa-apaan lagi ini? Kali ini ia akan dihadapkan dengan wanita entah-berantah?

Meski memiliki biodata yang tak lazim, alasan wanita itu mendaftar agen perjodohan benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Alasannya sederhana hanya untuk bebas dan hidup mandiri. Meski begitu ia tidak bisa langsung percaya bahwa wanita yang akan ia temui tidak berbeda dari wanita gila sebelumnya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan, 30 menit telah berlalu dan wanita itu tak kunjung datang. Apakah wanita itu tidak jadi mengikuti perjodohan? Sasuke memencet bel, "Chojuro–"

Pintu mendadak terbuka. "Maaf, saya terlambat!" seorang wanita bersurai indigo muncul sambil membungkuk sembari mengatur napasnya. Tampak jelas jika wanita itu berlari untuk menuju gedung.

Sasuke berdiri. "Duduklah."

Saat itulah Sasuke merasakan ketertarikan aneh di dalam dirinya. Wanita itu sama dengan wanita-wanita sebelumnya yaitu memiliki kecantikan alami. Kulit seputih susu, tubuh semampai dengan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna, payudara yang besar dan padat dengan pantat yang kencang, bibir merah merona, dan hidung mancung. Meski begitu yang membuatnya lebih tertarik adalah mata wanita itu. Warna indigo lembut.

"Aku tak pernah melihat mata sepertimu," celetuk Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu menatap terkejut Sasuke, tidak menyangka pria itu akan langsung membahas matanya yang tak lazim. Meski begitu ia terbiasa dengan komentar demikian. "Memang sangat amat jarang ditemukan, Tuan."

Sasuke duduk dan membaca data Hinata. "Jadi, Hyuuga Hinata. Kau seorang pendatang?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sasuke. "Benar Tuan em–" Hinata segera membuka tasnya dan mencari berkas mengenai klien yang ditemui saat ini.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Wanita ceroboh mana lagi yang Tuhan kirimkan saat ini. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Hinata tersentak, malu karena tampak jelas ia tidak membaca data mengenai calon suaminya. "Maaf Tuan Uchiha, saya tidak sempat membaca data."

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku tidak akan basa-basi, aku mengajukan pernikahan kontrak selama 2 tahun."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, saya tahu." Kedua irisnya membaca data yang ia bawa.

Sasuke melanjutkan, meski dalam hati tidak yakin dengan wanita di hadapannya saat ini. "Aku lakukan urusanku, kau lakukan urusanmu."

Hinata menimbang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Baik tidak masalah."

Apa benar akan selancar ini? Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi sambil melanjutkan syarat dan hak yang didapatkan jika akan menikahinya. "Hak yang kau dapatkan adalah rumah, penghasilan dariku setiap bulan, dan kebebasan."

Raut wajah Hinata yang semula tenang menjadi penuh tanya. "Apa itu berarti saya boleh membuat toko roti?"

"Bo-apa?" Apa Sasuke tidak salah dengar? Wanita itu tidak ingin memiliki anak darinya namun ingin membuka toko roti?

Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh semangat. Binar di kedua mata menampakkan harapan menggebu-gebu. Bukan harapan untuk menikahi Sasuke namun keinginannya dikabulkan. "Saya ingin menjalankan usaha toko roti."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Wanita macam apa ini? "Terserah."

Hinata tersenyum senang kemudian teringat pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan. "Apa saya boleh menjalankan peran sebagai istri?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan bertanya. "Seperti memasak dan mencuci?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ketika kau menikahiku kau bebas melakukan apa pun asalkan tidak mengganggu urusanku."

"Benarkah?" Lagi-lagi Hinata memberikan binar harapan yang besar. Mau tidak mau Sasuke mempertimbangkan keinginan wanita itu.

Kali ini Sasuke mengajukan syarat terakhir. jika wanita itu menolak dan bahkan merespons dengan tindakan gila, ia benar-benar akan kembali ke Uchiha dan menikahi wanita gila lainnya. "Tapi selama kita menikah tidak akan ada anak."

Hinata menimbang sebelum mengangguk. "Baik, tidak masalah." Hinata menandatangani surat yang berada di sana.

Sasuke merasa telinganya bermasalah. Apa yang wanita itu katakan? "Apa?" Sasuke menarik surat yang hendak Hinata tandatangani.

Hinata memberikan tatapan bertanya. "Ya? Ada apa Tuan?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. "Kau tadi bicara apa?"

Tampak raut wajah Hinata yang kebingungan dengan tindakan Sasuke. "Tidak masalah?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Seolah telinganya sulit menangkap informasi dari lawan bicaranya. "Apa? Tidak masalah?"

Hinata semakin tampak kebingungan. "Iya Tuan. Saya tidak masalah tidak memiliki anak dari Tuan."

Benar-benar. Sasuke merasa dirinya gila. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan wanita yang tidak berhasrat untuk memiliki anak darinya. "Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk takut. Wajah Sasuke saat ini begitu menyeramkan seolah hendak melahap habis dirinya tanpa sisa. "I-iya. Lagi pula kontrak hanya 2 tahun bukan? Membesarkan anak tidak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat."

Sasuke beringsut di kursinya. Tenaganya terkuras habis tanpa sisa. Benar-benar. Rasanya Sasuke sangat gila sekarang. Keberuntungan macam apa ini? Ia menemukan wanita yang tidak hanya tidak ingin memiliki anak dengannya namun juga mengetahui jika kontrak ini juga akan berakhir.

Sasuke menangkup wajahnya. "Astaga." Sasuke tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Pertama kali dalam hidup, sesuatu berjalan mulus sesuai kehendaknya. Apakah ini pertanda keberuntungan mulai berpihak padanya? Apakah ini akan mengakhiri kesialan tiada akhir darinya?

Hinata menatap bingung Sasuke yang bertindak seolah jawabannya bagaikan angin surga bagi pria itu. Tangannya perlahan mengambil surat yang mengesahkan kontrak pernikahan di antara keduanya. Hinata menelan ludah, namun ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal karena tindakan Sasuke yang seolah penuh keraguan dan tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Mmm, bolehkah saya tahu mengapa Tuan mengikuti ini?" Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Hinata mulai khawatir jika tiba-tiba jiwa pria itu menghilang. "Tuan?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah, menatap lekat Hinata sebelum akhirnya bisa menguasai diri. Pria itu menyadari jika rasa bersyukurnya tampak mengejutkan bagi wanita itu. "Syarat untuk promosi jabatan adalah menikah." Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata lekat lalu ikut menandatangani kontrak.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan mengisi berkas. Pantas saja pria itu tampak bahagia luar biasa ketika menemukan sosok yang memenuhi kualifikasi. Namun promosi seperti itu benar-benar ada?

"Kau?" Hinata mendongak. Menatap kedua iris jelaga Sasuke. Iris yang gelap nan dalam seolah membawanya masuk kepada pusaran.

Hinata memalingkan wajah. Tak sanggup tenggelam dalam tatapan menghanyutkan sang Uchiha. Tatapan panas dan membara yang membakar tubuhnya. Ia meremas kedua tangan dengan gelisah.

Sasuke menatap dalam Hinata, seolah mencari tahu jawaban di balik tatapan wanita itu. "Aku tahu jika alasan yang kau berikan tidak benar-benar alasan yang sebenarnya."

Hinata terkejut mendengar Sasuke mengetahui bahwa terdapat alasan lain yang tidak ia tuliskan seperti Sasuke yang tidak menuliskan secara gamblang jika ia menikah karena promosi jabatan. Ia menatap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menarik napas dalam. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan mengganggumu."

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata seolah menunggu dan memberikan waktu bagi wanita itu untuk melanjutkan. Setelah mampu kembali menguasai diri, Sasuke menemukan bahwa wanita itu memang kikuk dan pemalu, namun cukup pintar dan pandai memahami situasi di sekitarnya. Untuk wanita semenawan itu, tidak mengherankan jika wanita itu menyimpan satu atau dua rahasia darinya.

Hinata memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku harus menikah–" Hinata mengembuskan napas. Panik menyergapnya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus mengatakan alasan sebenarnya atau tidak.

Di tengah kepanikan yang melanda, Sasuke menjulurkan tangan, tangan besarnya menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. "Bicaralah."

Hinata kembali menarik napasnya. Panas tangan Sasuke memberikan ketenangan di jiwanya yang bergejolak. Ragu masih menghinggapi dirinya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Namun ia telah mendengar alasan Sasuke, tidak adil rasanya jika ia tetap menyembunyikan alasannya. Setelah beberapa kali menenangkan diri, ia kembali menatap kedua iris Sasuke.

"Aku harus menikah untuk kabur dari pernikahanku sendiri."

**TBC**

**A/N**

Di masa mendatang, akan ada beberapa episode yang akan saya upload lebih dulu di wattpad, untuk linknya bisa cek bio saya. Terima kasih.


	2. Bab 2 Kabur

"Kakak!" panggil Hanabi sambil melambaikan selembar kertas dan berlari menuju tempat Hinata berpijak.

Hinata berbalik saat mendengar seruan dengan suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia menghentikan aktivitas berkebun sejenak. "Hanabi, ada apa?"

Hanabi menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Nilaiku meningkat! Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan Konohamaru!"

Hinata membaca kertas yang diterima. Hanabi memperoleh ranking 1 seangkatan, Hinata menatap Hanabi tidak percaya. "Hanabi? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hanabi membusungkan dada sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja bisa!" Hanabi menepuk dadanya penuh kebanggan. "Hanabi Hyuuga tak akan terkalahkan!"

Hinata tersenyum melihat adiknya yang begitu bahagia dan penuh percaya diri. Hinata mengusap surai kecoklata itu. "Meski begitu, kau tetap jangan meremehkan Konohamaru ya."

Hanabi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Maksud hati ingin mendapat pujian, alih-alih ia malah mendapat wejangan. "Oh ayolah Kak. Aku sudah berusaha sekeras ini, setidaknya pujilah aku."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika Kakak akan membuatkanmu _caramel pudding_?"

Hanabi menerjang Hinata. "Kakak memang yang terbaik!" Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di keluarga Hyuuga tentang keahlian Hinata dalam memasak, terutama _dessert_. Wanita itu bahkan mampu membuat Hiashi tersenyum lebar hanya dengan sesendok _apple pie_ yang ia buat.

Pintu digeser, menampakkan sosok pria dengan yukata coklat. "Permisi Nona Hinata, maaf mengganggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ko." Hinata melepaskan rangkulan pada Hanabi. "Ada apa?"

Ko membungkuk sebelum menatap Hinata. "Tuan Hiashi memanggil Nona Hinata untuk segera menghadap."

Hanabi mengerutkan dahi. "Kakak? Bukankah Ayah seharusnya menemuiku untuk melihat pencapaian yang kudapatkan?"

Ko menggeleng. "Tuan Hiashi ingin bertemu dengan Nona Hinata. Sudah waktunya, Nona."

Hinata terkesiap lalu menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tentu saja ia mengetahui maksud dari Ko. Jika Ko sudah berkata demikian, maka topik yang akan dibicarakan pasti berkaitan dengan umur dan masa depannya kelak.

Hinata menatap Hanabi. "Kakak akan segera kembali. Kau istirahat ya."

Meski Hanabi tidak rela kakaknya langsung pergi dan menepati janji terlebih dulu, mau tidak mau ia harus menurut. Walau bagaimanapun dilihat dari betapa seriusnya ekspresi Ko, permasalahan yang akan dibicarakan pasti tidak kalah serius.

Hanabi mengangguk lemah. "Baik, Kak."

Hinata tersenyum kemudian berjalan mengikuti Ko setelah melepaskan peralatan berkebunnya. Mereka menyusuri koridor, melewati ruangan-ruangan dengan _shoji _tertutup. Entah mengapa perjalanan menuju ruangan Hiashi terasa begitu menyesakkan dan memberatkan. Membayangkan bagaimana tekanan yang akan diberikan oleh sang Ayah hanya dengan tatapan, ekspresi, dan sepenggal kata sudah membuat Hinata merasakan gejolak tak mengenakkan di perutnya.

Mau bagaimanapun hubungan dan kedekatan mereka sebagai keluarga, tak mampu membuat Hinata melonggarkan kewaspadaannya. Dididik keras sejak kecil membuat perasaan ketakutan itu tumbuh. Walau semua orang mengetahui jika baik Hiashi maupun Hinata berusaha memperbaiki, namun tensi itu masih ada. Jarak itu masih tercipta.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam, menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Kedua tangan saling menggenggam satu sama lain, saling memberikan kekuatan. Kini mereka telah sampai di depan ruangan Hiashi. Ko berhenti sejenak kemudian menilik Hinata. Sesuai dugaannya, Hinata masih berjuang melawan ketakutan dan kegusaran ketika menghadapi ayahnya.

Ko menepuk pundak Hinata, menyentak meditasi singkat wanita itu. "Tenanglah, Nona. Tuan Hiashi hanya akan berbincang ringan dengan Anda. Bukankah perbincangan ini telah lama dibahas?"

Hinata tersenyum, menyadari pelayannya berusaha menenangkan. "Kau benar, Ko." Hinata menguatkan hati, bukan saatnya ia bertingkah ketakutan seperti ini. cepat atau lambat, ia harus menghadapi permasalahan yang selama ini disinggung dimanapun dan kapan pun ia berpijak. "Terima kasih, Ko."

Ko mengangguk lalu mengetuk _shoji_, "Tuan Hiashi, Nona Hinata sudah datang."

"Masuk," perintah Hiashi dengan nada berat yang kembali memberikan kegugupan pada Hinata. Nada Hiashi seolah menunjukkan betapa krusial topik yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Ko membuka _shoji_ dan mempersilakan Hinata masuk. Hinata menarik napas sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangan. Udara luar yang mendinginkan tubuhnya menghilang setibanya ia memasuki ruangan. Ruangan kerja Hiashi memang luas namun terasa menyesakkan ketika hanya terissi Hinata dan Hiashi.

"Duduklah, Nak." Perintah Hiashi tanpa menatap Hinata. Pria itu meletakkan bingkisan surat di hadapan Hinata saat wanita itu telah mendudukkan diri di hadapan Hiashi.

Tanpa bertanya, Hinata meraih dan membuka surat itu. Membaca dan memaknai secara utuh isi surat itu. "Ini–"

Hiashi menuang teh di kedua gelas. "Surat lamaran untukmu." Hiashi menyodorkan gelas ke arah Hinata, lalu menatap kedua iris anak sulungnya yang kebingungan. "Dari Keluarga Sabaku Desa Suna."

Hinata menunduk. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa lamaran akan datang secepat ini, ia pikir mereka akan membahas klan pilihan Hiashi seperti tempo lalu, bukan lamaran yang diajukan kepadanya. Hinata kembali menatap Hiashi dengan kegusaran yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Apa Ayah akan menerimanya?"

Hiashi hanya menatap Hinata kemudian meneguk tehnya. Jeda waktu membuat Hinata semakin gelisah. Apakah ia akan dijodohkan secepat ini? Masih banyak hal yang ingin Hinata raih dan menikah di usianya yang baru saja menginjak 20 tidak berada dalam daftar.

"Menurutmu?" Hiashi meletakkan gelas, menatap lurus dan penuh keseriusan. "Ia seusiamu, masih muda dan mapan. Dan cukup tampan."

Bukan itu yang dimaksud Hinata. Pembicaraan mengenai lamaran begitu cepat baginya. Ia bahkan tidak menjalani masa pengenalan atau Hiashi mengajaknya untuk mengenal calon-calon lain yang sesuai dengan _preference_ Hiashi. Bukan berarti Hinata suka menemui calon calon asing yang bahkan tidak ia kenali, namun setidaknya pertemuan itu memberikannya sedikit waktu lebih lama.

Meski gugup, Hinata berusaha mengutarakan pikirannya. "Ayah, tidakkah kau pikir ini terlalu mendadak?" Melihat Hiashi yang hanya terdiam, memberikan Hinata sedikit semangat untuk menjelaskan. "Aku baru saja berusia 20 tahun, banyak hal yang masih ingin aku capai, dan bukankah pernikahan itu terlalu cepat? Apa Ayah tidak keberatan?"

Hiashi yang tetap dalam diam seolah mendorong Hinata untuk melanjutkan. "Kita bahkan tidak tahu orang ini dan desanya seperti apa, jadi bukankah lebih baik–"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Jika yang kau khawatirkan hanya hal itu, itu bukanlah masalah besar."

Kedua iris Hinata membelalak. Bukan masalah besar? Ia masih terlampau muda, perceraian akibat menikah dalam usia muda sangat tinggi, diikuti dengan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga, dan asal usul suaminya yang tidak jelas, bisa menjadi bumerang bagi dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah pria itu bekerja atau tidak, ia tidak ingin munafik, namun dalam pernikahan, uang juga berputar di dalamnya. Apalagi tingkat perceraian akibat ekonomi pun tak kalah tingginya. Masalah ekonomi pun dapat menjalar pada masalah kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Dan ayahnya mengatakan itu bukan masalah besar?

"Aku menikahi Ibumu saat usianya 19 tahun, kau hanya setahun lebih lama dibanding saat ia menikah dulu." Hiashi menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. "Sabaku bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mereka adalah penguasa Desa Suna."

"Desa Suna memiliki komoditas yang berharga, menjalin kerja sama antar kedua desa adalah hal yang menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak. Aku harap kau mengerti Hinata."

Baik, masalah ekonomi mungkin bisa teratasi. Tapi meminta Hinata untuk mengerti? Ayah terlalu berharap banyak darinya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengerti ketika seteguk kebebasan yang hendak ia cicipi di usia matang terhalang dan terikat oleh pernikahan?! Hinata tidak bisa mengerti ini. Butuh waktu lama untuk memroses segala informasi yang mengalir deras ke dalam otaknya.

Hiashi tahu bahwa Hinata kebingungan dan memiliki amarah yang terpendam. Ia tahu dan ia paham perasaan wanita itu ketika masa depannya sudah digariskan begitu mendadak. Meski ia tahu dan paham, mengikuti kemauan anak sulung di luar kemampuannya. Bagaimanapun nyawa 200.000 orang berada di kedua pundaknya, ia tidak bisa gegabah meski itu berarti menjodohkan anaknya dengan desa lain.

Hinata menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan emosi kepada ayahanda. "Ayah, bisakah Ayah memberikanku waktu untuk memahami semuanya?"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Ini pasti sangat mengejutkanmu. Ayah hanya akan memberikanmu waktu satu minggu untuk memberikan jawaban kepada keluarga Sabaku."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia membungkuk hendak pergi. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi–"

"Hinata." Panggil Hiashi, menghentikan langkah Hinata yang telah sampai di _shoji_. "Pikirkan baik-baik, Nak. Ini untuk klan kita."

Hinata hanya mengangguk sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Hiashi.

**XXX**

"Tuan Neji, Nona Hinata tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya."

Seorang pria berwajah aristokrat dengan penampilan bak bangsawan menatap pelayan yang kini tidak berani menatap tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Pelayan itu semakin takut setelah mendengar suara sedingin es yang dikeluarkan Tuan bernama Neji Hyuuga itu. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran tak mampu membalas tatapan tajam Neji. "Nona Hinata tidak ingin mengikuti kelas Tuan Neji."

Suara gesekan kursi terdengar, diiringi oleh langkah kaki yang mendekat. Pelayan itu tahu, melaporkan kondisi Hinata adalah hal yang salah. "Ma-maafkan saya, Tuan."

Langkah kaki itu berhenti. Pelayan itu bisa melihat sepatu pantofel yang digunakan Neji. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tubuhnya mendingin seolah ia berada di penjara es dan tak bisa mendengar apa pun kecuali embusan napasnya yang bertalu-talu.

"Dimana Hinata sekarang?"

Pelayan itu menelan ludah, berusaha menjawab walau lidahnya kelu. "D-d-di k-k-kamarnya, T-tuan."

Neji tahu bahwa pelayan itu sangat ketakutan, namun ia tidak bisa mencegah amarah ketika mendengar Hinata melewatkan kelas yang berarti melewatkan waktu untuk bersama dengannya. "Pergi."

Setelah pelayan itu terbirit-birit menghilang dari pandangan, Neji segera meraih jas dan ponselnya. Dengan langkah lebar ia menuruni tangga. Perpustakaan berada di lantai dua bangunan yang terpisah dengan kediaman utama. Berbeda dengan bangunan kediaman inti yang tradisional, perpustakaan dibangun dengan desain modern. Antara perpustakaan dan kediaman utama terdapat taman sayap utara yang berisi berbagai bunga yang disukai keluarga inti Hyuuga. Memang keberadaan taman menambah keindahan dan kemegahan keluarga Hyuuga, namun dalam situasi dimana ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Hinata, ia merasa keberadaan taman adalah hal menyebalkan yang ingin ia hancurkan.

Setibanya di kediaman inti Hyuuga, Neji segera melangkahkan kaki menuju sayap barat. Dibanding bangunan di sekitarnya, kediaman inti Hyuuga hanya memiliki satu lantai dan tidak memiliki tingkat sama sekali. Meski begitu, luas yang dimiliki bangunan tersebut cukup membuat tamu merasa kewalahan hanya untuk berkeliling.

Sesampainya di depan _shoji_, Neji menarik napas dalam-dalam. Bukan karena ia terengah-engah, namun untuk menjaga agar emosinya tidak tumpah saat menghadapi Hinata. Saat merasa dirinya sudah terkendali, ia mengetuk pintu.

"Nona Hinata?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aneh. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata tidak merespon panggilannya. "Hinata? Apa kau ada di dalam?"

Sunyi

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Seolah tidak ada orang yang berada di ruangan. Neji menempelkan telinga di _shoji_, berharap mendengar sepercik suara yang ditimbulkan dari aktivitas sulung Hyuuga.

Hening

Seolah tidak ada apa pun di dalam kamar itu. Tanpa sadar detak jantung Neji meningkat, kekhawatirannya bertambah seiring dengan spekulasi yang muncul di pikirannya. Dengan tergesa, Neji mengetuk pintu Hinata. "Hinata? Apa kau ada di dalam?!"

Tak mendengar apa pun, membuat kepanikan Neji kian bertambah. "Aku akan buka pintunya!"

Saat Neji hendak menggeser _shoji_, tidak terjadi perubahan. Itu berarti Hinata mengunci dirinya dari dalam. Neji yang kian frustrasi mengetuk berkali-kali _shoji_ sambil berusaha membukanya. "Hinata! Jawab aku!"

"Hina–"

"Kak Neji." Suara selembut sutera membekukan Neji, menghentikan pria itu dalam upaya mendobrak dan menghancurkan _shoji_.

"H-Hinata? Kau ada di dalam?!"

Saat itu Neji mendengar suara gesekan kain. Ia membayangkan jika wanita itu membuat dirinya seperti kepompong. "Hinata? Bisa kau buka pintu ini?"

"Kak Neji." Panggil Hinata sekali lagi, mengalihkan kembali atensi pria itu untuk menghilangkan batas di antara keduanya.

Neji memaksa untuk membuka pintu. Ia sangat ingin bertemu Hinata, menatap kedua mata bulan teduh itu. "Hinata, biarkan aku menemuimu!" dengan segala kekuatan yang ia miliki, Neji berusaha menggeser _shoji_. _Shoji _yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu bergeming terhadap kekuatannya. Hal itu semakin membuat Neji frustrasi.

"Hinata, tolong buka pintunya!" gedoran demi gedoran kian menghantam _shoji_. Emosinya semakin memuncak. Ia hanya ingin melihat Hinata, merengkuh dan mendekapnya, membawa wanita itu ke dalam ketenangan. Perasaan tidak bisa menemui Hinata hanya karena dibatasi oleh pintu kayu membuat darahnya kian mendidih.

"Kak Neji!" seru Hinata. Ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara gedoran yang diciptakan Neji berulang-ulang. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dan sesusah itukah Hyuuga mengabulkannya?

Neji terbelalak. Tak pernah ia mendengar Hinata berseru kepadanya. Jangankan berseru, melihat Hinata marah saja ia tidak pernah. "H-Hinata? Ada apa?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Hinata membuat Neji menjadi khawatir. "Ada apa Hinata? Kau ada masalah? Bisakah kau membuka pintu ini?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak merespon ucapan Neji. Neji menghela napas, ia kembali mengatur emosinya yang kian tidak stabil jika itu menyangkut tentang Hinata. "Hinata, aku ingin menemuimu. Aku ingin mendekapmu, bisakah?"

"Kak Neji," panggil Hinata lagi. Memotong racauan-racauan yang mungkin akan dilontarkan neji jika ia tak segera bersuara.

Neji merasa sedikit lega ketika Hinata kembali berbicara, "Ya? Apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Bisakah kau pergi?"

Neji mematung dan membatu. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apakah barusan Hinata memintanya untuk pergi? Apakah Hinata benar-benar berbicara seperti itu? "Hinata, apa yang–"

"Aku tidak ingin menemui dan diganggu oleh siapa pun saat ini."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, terdengar suara gesekan kain yang bergerak menjauh. Neji yakin juga itu kalimat final yang diucapkan Hinata. Dan ia paham jikalau ia kembali menggedor pintu, membuat Hinata membencinya. Namun ia tidak memahami mengapa Hinata bahkan tidak ingin menemuinya.

Walaupun ia tahu Hinata saat ini tidak ingin diganggu, namun amarah untuk tidak bisa menemui Hinata kembali memuncak. Betapa ia sangat ingin bertemu Hinata, mendekap, mencium, melumat, mencumbu, mengikat wanita itu untuk selalu berada di sisinya. Untuk selalu berada bersamanya. Dan betapa ia ingin mengurung wanita itu untuk menjadi miliknya seorang tanpa dilihat oleh orang lain. Hanya miliknya. Betapa obsesi kian membakar jiwanya. Larut dalam lautan amarah.

Saat itulah Neji menemukan benang merah dari sikap Hinata yang menjauhinya. Dan Neji tahu kemana ia akan mendapatkan jawaban atas keanehan yang terjadi pada Hinata. Pada Hinatanya. Ya, Hinatanya. Karena sampai kapan pun Hinata adalah miliknya.

Ia harus menemui Hiashi Hyuuga.

**XXX**

Hinata menghela napas. Bukan maksudnya mengusir sepupu yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandung, namun saat ini menyendiri adalah obat dari segala kekalutan dalam dirinya. Hinata membuka _shoji_ yang mengarah menuju halaman. Hinata memutuskan duduk sambil menikmati embusan angin yang mendinginkan kepala yang hendak meledak jika dibiarkan.

Hinata memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda dengan Hanabi. Hanabi adalah pemberani untuk mengungkapkan pemikirannya secara terbuka, gadis itu akan mendebat siapa pun jika seseorang tidak setuju dengan keinginannya, termasuk Hiashi sekalipun. Itulah yang membuat Hanabi disegani. Dengan otak yang cerdas dan kemampuan berdiplomatis yang meyakinkan, membuat Hanabi disegani oleh keluarga Hyuuga bahkan tetua sekalipun.

Meski lahir dari rahim yang sama, Hinata yang lahir lebih dulu tidak memiliki sifat seperti Hanabi. Bahkan sangat bertolak belakang. Hinata mewarisi hampir seluruh sifat ibunya, hanya sifat keras kepala yang ia dapat dari Hiashi. Sifatnya itulah yang membuat ia direndahkan oleh para tetua. Membuat pergerakannya dibatasi dan diatur sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi pendamping yang sempurna untuk siapapun calon suaminya nanti.

Jika Hanabi disiapkan untuk menjadi pewaris Hyuuga, Hinata disiapkan untuk menjadi istri yang baik. Bukan berarti keduanya adalah hal yang buruk atau hal yang baik. Namun bagi Hinata, ia masih memiliki mimpi, ia menghormati peran menjadi istri, namun ia masih ingin merasakan kebebasan dan mengejar mimpinya sebelum terikat kepada seorang pria.

Ingin rasanya Hinata mennggagalkan rencana itu dengan berkata ada sosok yang ia cintai, atau setidaknya ada pria yang sedang melamarnya. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Hiashi berpikir ulang. Ia yakin walau Hiashi sangat kaku dan kolot, setidaknya ada kemungkinan Hiashi untuk mempertimbangkan perjodohan dengan klan lain.

Sayangnya itu hanya bisa menjadi impian belaka. Hidup selama 20 tahun di desa yang terisolir dan _mansion_ yang dijaga ketat membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Ia bahkan sekolah _private_ oleh kakak sepupunya, tidak ada harapan untuk menemui pria lain.

Ponselnya bergetar, Hinata hendak mengabaikan jika ia tidak membaca sosok yang menghubunginya. "Kak Matsuri!"

Hinata begitu senang saat Matsuri menghubunginya. Matsuri baru saja menikah dengan pria asal Konoha yang notabene ibukota Negara Api. Hinata senang saat mendengar cerita-cerita tentang Konoha yang tidak ada di Kumo. Selain itu, Matsuri kerap membawakannya oleh-oleh yang enak.

"_Aku baru saja pulang, aku membawa cukup banyak oleh-oleh. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu?"_

Raut wajah Hinata berseri, sudah lama tidak bertemu Matsuri. Setidaknya bertemu wanita itu lebih baik daripada terus berada di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata segera bangkit, memasuki kamar, melepas selimut yang sedari tadi membungkusnya. Hinata membuka lemari, mengambil blus putih dan _overall jumpsuit_ berwarna ungu, lalu mengambil handuk dan bergegas mandi.

Setelah mandi dan menggunakan _body lotion_ dan mengaplikasikan _make_ _up_ tipis, Hinata mengenakan pakaian. Hinata memutuskan untuk mengikat surainya. Hinata mengambil _totebag_ yang telah ia isi dengan dompet dan ponsel. Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar, memastikan Neji tidak berada di sekitar kamarnya lagi. Hinata keluar mengendap-endap hingga ia tiba di _genkan_, ia mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih kemudian beranjak keluar rumah.

**XXX**

Matsuri mengajak Hinata di kedai kopi satu-satunya yang berada di daerah Kumo. Kumo memang merupakan salah satu kota terluas di Negara Api, namun memiliki sedikit penduduk. Kumo yang terletak di utara dan dikelilingi pegunungan membuat Kumo tampak begitu sepi jika dibandingkan dengan kota lain seperti Konoha, Ame, atau Oto. Tiga kota besar tersebut sangat dipadati oleh penduduk, terutama Konoha yang notabene ibukota negara. Terlalu banyak kota di Negara Api dan Hinata yang masih belum menghafalkan geografi Negara Api, sedikit kebingungan. Setidaknya ia mengetahui Kumo dan tiga kota terbesar Negara Api.

Kedai kopi yang dikunjungi Hinata adalah kedai kopi sederhana. Dihiasi ornamen-ornamen kayu khas Kumo, memberi kesan tradisional. Selain itu kopi yang disajikan dibuat secara alami dengan alat sederhana sehingga aroma dan rasa yang dijual begitu tajam dan menggoda. Menggoda siapa pun berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menikmati secangkir kopi.

Hinata hanya memesan _latte_ dengan kue kering sembari menunggu Matsuri. Saat hidangannya datang, terdengar suara lonceng berdenting dari pintu masuk. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Matsuri yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kak Matsuri!" Hinata beranjak, menyambut Matsuri dengan pelukan.

Matsuri membalas pelukan Hinata. "Astaga Hinata, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu." Matsuri melepas pelukan mereka lalu duduk di hadapan Hinata. "Ah, aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh dari Konoha."

Hinata ikut duduk, kedua irisnya berpendar penasaran, "Apa Kak?"

Matsuri memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus cantik dengan pita berwarna pink lembut. "Lilin aromaterapi, cocok untuk meredakan penat."

Hinata takjub, baru pertama kali ia melihat lilin bisa dibentuk seindah itu. "Astaga, terima kasih Kak. Maaf aku jarang menghubungi Kakak."

Matsuri menggeleng maklum. "Tidak masalah, lagipula kau sedang mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menemui calon-calonmu bukan?"

Ah, sepertinya Matsuri mengambil arah topik pembicaraan yang salah. Wajah Hinata yang semula berseri kini murung bahkan tidak disembunyikan dari Matsuri. Matsuri mendadak merasa bersalah, apakah ia mengambil topik yang terlalu sensitif?

Matsuri bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Hinata, ada apa?"

Hinata menarik napas dalam, menampakkan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Bagaimana jika Kakak pesan makanan dulu?"

Matsuri tahu jika Hinata mencoba mengulur topik pembicaraan mereka, untuk itu ia mencoba mengikuti alur yang diarahkan Hinata. Ia pun tahu bukan maksud Hinata tidak ingin bercerita, namun Hinata perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Baiklah, aku suka sekali moka dan keik di sini, tiramisu sepertinya enak." Matsuri mengangkat tangan kemudian memesan. Setelah Matsuri memesan, keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya. Matsuri pun tidak tahu topik apa yang harus ia bawa untuk mencairkan suasana, di sisi lain suasana hati Hinata pun sudah memburuk.

"Kak…" panggil Hinata.

Matsuri tersenyum, "Ya?"

Hinata menatap Matsuri ragu, "A-aku…"

Menyadari kegugupan dan keraguan Hinata, Matsuri menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, "Ceritakan saja Hinata, aku ada di sini. Aku akan membantumu."

Ya, sepertinya Hinata tidak perlu takut karena Matsuri yang merupakan teman sekaligus kakak wanitanya selama ini senantiasa medengar dan memberi solusi atas segala permasalahannya. "Aku sudah dijodohkan."

Hinata bisa melihat keterkejutan di dalam wajah tenang Matsuri, namun ia paham jika Matsuri ingin mendengar Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku tidak dipertemukan dengan calon-calon yang lain, aku akan ditunangkan minggu depan."

Hinata mulai terbawa suasana, kalut mulai melanda. Jika mengingat dan terbayang hanya dalam satu minggu ia akan kehilangan segalanya dan hanya akan terkurung di tempat lain dengan suami yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui sifat dan tindakannya. Pandangannya memburam kala spekulasi negatif mulai berputar di kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu siapa dia, b-bahkan aku b-belum pernah melihat wajahnya. A-aku ugh–" Hinata tercekat, seolah ada gumpalan batu yang menyumpal tenggorokan, membuatnya tidak bisa berkata.

Hinata terus menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Air mata perlahan mengalir di kedua pipi. Hinata mendengar suara gesekan kursi dan mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Detik selanjutnya ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat Matsuri.

Matsuri memeluk Hinata erat, menenangkan jiwa kalut Hinata, setidaknya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini untuk meredam emosi Hinata. "Hinata, tenanglah, aku ada di sini." Perlahan ia mengusap punggung Hinata, "Tenanglah."

Hinata telah menjadi yatim sejak usianya 5 tahun, ia sudah tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu. Didikan ayah yang keras membuat Hinata tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan dan kedamaian yang bisa ia dapatkan dari rengkuhan seorang ibu. Dan kehangatan, ketenangan, dan rasa aman yang ia rasakan saat ini dapat terobati dengan keberadaan Matsuri.

Matsuri dulu adalah anak pelayan yang melayani ibunya dulu. Matsuri yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari Hinata selalu menemani Hinata di saat tersulit bahkan ketika ibunya sakit-sakitan hingga sekarat, Matsuri lah yang menenangkan serta menguatkan atau bahkan menangis bersamanya.

Merasakan dekapan Matsuri yang menenangkan membuat Hinata merasa sedikit beruntung memiliki sosok yang menguatkan di saat kritisnya. Hinata melepas rangkulan saat merasa membaik. "Terima kasih, Kak. Aku menjadi sedikit lebih lega sekarang."

Hinata menghapus jejak-jejak air mata, lalu tersenyum. "Mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu sebelum aku ke Suna." Hinata menghindari tatapan Matsuri, ia tahu jika ia menatap Matsuri, ia akan kembali menangis.

"Hinata. Dengarkan aku."

Hinata merapikan barangnya, "Jika kau berkata, kau menemukan solusi, itu tidak ada Kak." Hinata mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Aku tidak memiliki pacar mau kenalan pria, aku tidak bisa menghindari itu."

"Kau bisa, Hinata!" Matsuri ikut beranjak saat Hinata beranjak dan hendak pergi.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak punya siapa pun dan apa pun." Hinata menatap frustrasi Matsuri. "Aku tidak bisa kabur!" kejadian ini sering kali terjadi, saat Matsuri menawarkan solusi yang di luar kendalinya. "Bagaimana cara aku kabur jika aku tidak memiliki alibi?!"

Matsuri memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Kau bisa dan kau ada! Jadi tenangkan dirimu."

Hinata menatap kedua iris Matsuri, mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa aku kabur dari perjodohan itu?"

Matsuri menatap Hinata penuh keseriusan. "Aku punya satu solusi. Dan mungkin ini satu-satunya solusi yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk kabur."

**XXX**

"Bisakah aku mengambil 100.000 ryo*?"

Petugas bank menatap Hinata malas, "Apa kau bilang?"

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Pasalnya ini pertama kali ia ke bank untuk menarik uang karena biasanya ia akan mendapatkan uang dari Neji secara langsung untuk mengontrol tindakan konsumtif yang mungkin terjadi.

"_Pertama, ambil uang secukupnya dari tabunganmu. Karena kau pasti tidak ingin menarik perhatian jika mengambil semua uang di tabunganmu, bukan?"_

Hinata pun tidak akan mengambil uang jika itu bukan karena ucapan Matsuri. "Aku ingin mengambil 100.000 ryo."

Petugas itu menatap Hinata tidak yakin. "Kau punya buku tabungan?"

"Ah, sebentar." Hinata membuka _totebag_, mencari buku tabungan yang kerap ia bawa bersama dengan dompet. Aneh memang, tapi itu semua disiapkan Neji sewaktu-waktu Hinata dalam kondisi terdesak. "Ini."

Petugas malas itu hanya mengangguk, dalam sekejap 100.000 ryo disodorkan bersamaan dengan buku tabungan. "Silakan."

Wow. Hinata tidak menyangka ternyata semudah ini mengambil uang, tak mengherankan jika Neji kerap memberikan uang secara terkontrol untuk mencegah perilaku konsumtif. Hinata memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam tas dan berjalan meninggalkan bank. Sesaat dia keluar dari bank, mobil sudah menunggu. Kali ini yang menjemputnya adalah Ko bukan Kak Neji. Tidak mengherankan mengingat Hinata menjauhkan Neji dari dirinya.

"Nona sudah selesai?"

Hinata mengangguk seraya memasuki mobil. "Sudah, baru saja jalan bersama Kak Matsuri." Hinata berharap Ko dapat memakan kebohongannya, beruntung letak kedai dan bank cukup dekat sehingga ia tidak dicurigai keluar dari bank.

Hinata menatap keluar jendela, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tasnya. Ia benar-benar berharap rencananya berhasil. Setidaknya ia berharap tindakannya saat ini dapat menunda apa pun yang direncakan ayah perihal perjodohannya.

Setibanya di rumah, Hinata segera bergegas menuju kamar kemudian mengunci pintu. Hinata mengeluarkan _backpack_ dan beberapa setel pakaian.

"_Ambil pakaianmu seperlunya saja, kau bisa membeli pakaianmu setibanya di Konoha agar tidak banyak orang yang curiga dan memudahkanmu untuk kabur."_

Hinata mengisi _backpack_ dengan beberapa seterl pakaian dan pakaian dalam, ia segera ke kamar mandi, mengambil sabun, pasta gigi, sikat gigi yang masih baru. Mengambil beberapa _lotion_ dan _makeup_. Setelah memasukkan barang kebutuhannya, Hinata menyiapkan ponselnya untuk terisi penuh. Ya, esok ia harus kabur dari mansion megah Hyuuga.

"_Tidak ada cara lain. Kau harus melakukan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."_

_Hinata menatap ragu Matsuri, "T-tidak bisa Kak. Aku belum pernah kabur sama sekali."_

_Matsuri menatap Hinata penuh keyakinan. "Kau pasti bisa. Bukankah dulu kita pernah kabur bersama? Dan bukankah kau tahu jalannya?"_

Hinata menatap _shoji _yang menghubungkan dengan teras. Ya itu satu-satunya jalan kabur. Keluar dari teras terdapat halaman yang menyambung pada hutan sepanjang 500 meter hingga mencapai jalan beraspal. Dari sanalah ia akan memesan bus untuk ke Konoha. Terdengar cukup mudah, namun masalahnya adalah taman sayap barat dijaga ketat oleh para _bunke_ Hyuuga. Itulah hal tersulitnya. Dan Hinata hanya memiliki satu kesempatan yaitu saat pergantian _shift_ penjagaan. Hanya itulah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk kabur.

"Kakak ayo makan!" ketuk Hanabi dengan semangat.

Meski ketakutan karena pertama kalinya ia akan kabur dalam waktu lama, Hinata harus berusaha untuk mengontrol diri. Setidaknya agar Hanabi tidak curiga. Meski begitu Hinata merasa sedih saat memikirkan akan berpisah dengan keluarganya untuk sementara.

"Ya, Kakak akan ke sana."

Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi makan malam terakhir dengan keluarganya saat ia masih menjadi seorang Hyuuga.

**XXX**

Hinata mengintip cemas ke halaman. Pergantian shift dimulai pukul 04.30 dan saat ini waktu menunjukkan 04.20. Sialnya ia baru saja bangun dan segera berganti pakaian dan mengenakan parka dan _sweatpants_. Ia hanya sempat sikat gigi sebelum akhirnya mengintip ke halaman. Ia bahkan tak sempat mandi.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Tak pernah ia merasakan kegugupan dan kepanikan sehebat ini. ia bahkan bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdentum. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan kedua tangan dan kakinya mulai mendingin, perutnya mulai melilit tak karuan. Jika ia gagal ini semua akan berakhir. Hanya akan ada dua kemungkinan. Ia akan dikurung di mansion Hyuuga dan pertunangan akan dimajukan atau dihukup oleh tetua.

Melihat penjaga yang masih lalu Lalang membuat Hinata semakin cemas. Tangannya mulai bergetar. Ia melirik jam tangan. Tinggal satu menit sebelum waktu menunjukkan jam 04.30. Hinata menatap jarum jam yang bergerak perlahan.

10

9

8

Hinata menatap halaman kembali. Tampak beberapa penjaga yang mulai menguap dan berbincang kepada temannya. Hinata kembali menatap jam tangan.

3

2

1

Hinata menatap halaman yang mulai lenggang oleh penjaga. Lampu mulai dipadamkan. Hinata membuka _shoji_ perlahan. Melangkah ke luar dan berlari secepat kilat. Jantungnya berdentum, adrenalin terpacu, tak pernah ia merasakan perasaan seperti di kejar setan. Ia yang buruk dalam bidang olahraga tak menyangka mampu berlari cukup cepat dari teras menuju hutan yang berjarak 100 meter. Hinata melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 04.33, sisa dua menit sebelum pukul 04.35.

Hinata mulai tersenyum. Ia berhasil. Hutan sudah di depan mata dan dua langkah lagi sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di hutan. Saat itu Hinata tidak menyadari terdapat akar pohon besar yang membuatnya tersandung. Hinata terjatuh keras bersamaan dengan itu lampu mulai menyala. Hinata yang panik segera berdiri dan menguatkan dirinya untuk terus berlari. Sesaat ia sampai di hutan, ia mendengar penjaga kembali berjaga.

Hinata menghela napas. Kepalanya terasa begitu pening dan jantungnya terasa begitu meledak. Nyaris saja ia tertangkap saat lampu mulai menyala. Hinata tak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu dia tak segera bangkit apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Kedua kaki Hinata terasa begitu lemas. Adrenalin yang sedari tadi terpacu memakan terlalu banyak energinya.

Hinata merosot jatuh di tumpukan daun basah. Hinata lupa jika ia masih berada dalam jangkauan penjaga. Sesaat Hinata terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi, Hinata baru menyadarinya. Ia segera beringsut dan bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Hei, kau dengar itu? Sepertinya ada suara."

Penjaga lain mendengus. "Dasar penakut. Kau baru pertama kali jaga pagi ya? Abaikan saja suara-suara itu."

"Aku benar-benar mendengar suaranya."

"Daripada kau memusingkan itu, lebih baik bantu aku berpatroli. Cepat sini!"

Hinata menahan napasnya. Takut jika kedua penjaga itu mendengar suara napasnya yang terengah-engah. Setelah mendengar langkah kaki kedua penjaga itu menjauh, Hinata segera bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini atau penjaga itu akan menyadari jejak kaki yang mungkin ia tinggalkan dan menemukannya.

Setelah berjalan sejauh 500 meter sekitar 10 menit, Hinata tiba di jalan beraspal. Angin sejuk fajar membelai wajahnya yang penuh keringat dan tanah. Hinata mampu menghirup udara lega walau sejenak. Ia merasakan dirinya tak pernah sehebat ini. Walau perjalanannya masih jauh, setidaknya ia mampu keluar dari Hyuuga.

Hanya menunggu 5 menit dan bus yang akan membawanya ke Konoha telah tiba. Hinata segera menaiki bus tersebut dan meneguk air mineral yang ia bawa. Setelah menenangkan jantungnya. Hinata kembali bisa bernapas lega. Ia masih tidak menyangka ia mampu kabur dari mansion Hyuuga walau sempat terjadi kendala dan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Namun Hinata pantas berbahagia dengan pencapaiannya. Hinata berharap Hyuuga tidak segera mencarinya. Setidaknya keabsenan Hinata dapat diketahui saat sore hari jika berdasarkan perhitungannya.

Setelah tenang, Hinata mengeluarkan selebaran yang diberikan Matsuri. Selebaran itu adalah satu-satunya kunci untuk menggagalkan pertunangannya.

**Agen Perjodohan Mei Terumi**

**Telah berdiri selama 10 tahun**

**Menangani teman kontrak, pacar kontrak, dan nikah kontrak**

**Hub. 772-524-367**

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ya, ia sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi dan Matsuri telah memastikan jika agen itu bukan agen kaleng-kaleng yang hanya meraup uang dengan penipuan. Asuransi, jaminan, layanan 24 jam, serta legalitas resmi dari pemerintah membuat Hinata yakin. Jika ini satu-satunya jalan. Hinata mulai mengetik beberapa angka yang tertera di sana.

"Halo? Apakah ini agen perjodohan Mei Terumi?"

**XXX**

**TBC**

***Kurs uang : 100.000 ryo = IDR 100.000.000**

**Rata-rata kehidupan di Konoha 80.000 ryo/bulan.**


	3. Bab 3 New Start

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dipikirkan Sasuke setelah mendengar cerita ia kabur dari pernikahan. Hinata mengintip ekspresi Sasuke dari balik poni. Lega menyelimuti hati ketika Sasuke tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun.

Saat Hinata mendongak Sasuke masih menatapnya. Membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah. Namun di sisi lain lega karena itu berarti Sasuke mendengarkannya sejak awal. Ia pun tak menyadari jika sepanjang cerita ia telah melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Kau cukup jujur." Komentar Sasuke yang mengundang Hinata untuk mendongak. Sasuke menikmati ketika kedua manik itu kembali menatapnya. "Aku punya satu syarat."

Hinata menatap Sasuke penasaran. "Syarat apa itu?" jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, menanti syarat yang akan diajukan Sasuke. Takut jika syarat yang dibuat menyinggung tentang perilaku yang kabur dari rumah atau sesuatu yang di luar kendalinya.

"Kejujuran." Mengerti Hinata yang belum paham, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Tidak ada kebohongan yang ditutupi selama kita menjalin kontrak."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia pun tidak menyimpan terlalu banyak rahasia dan sekalipun ia menyimpan, Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya yaitu fakta bahwa ia kabur. "Baik."

"Satu lagi." Tatapan Sasuke begitu intens dan panas, membakar wajah Hinata. Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi Hinata yang memerah. Ingin rasanya menggoda wanita itu. "Dalam pernikahan ini–"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ucapan Sasuke yang menggantung membuatnya gugup. Lebih gugup karena tatapan Sasuke menggelap membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Merasakan gelenyar aneh atas tatapan yang diberikan pria itu.

Tubuh Hinata memanas saat tatapan Sasuke berpindah menatap bibirnya. Mendadak bibir Hinata terasa kering, Hinata buru-buru membasahi bibir dan menanti cemas syarat yang akan diberikan. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, tak ingin menatap kedua mata legam yang tak dapat diartikan tersebut.

"–seks tidak dapat dihindari." Sasuke menahan seringaian saat mendapati Hinata yang memerah padam dan menunduk. "Akan ada waktu dimana harus memenuhi kebutuhan, bukan?"

Hinata tidak tahan ditatap sedalam dan sepanas itu apalagi dipaksa mendengar sesuatu yang jarang ia dengar sebelumnya. Ia tahu jika perkataan sepert ini wajar adanya, tapi untuk dirinya yang tinggal di lingkungan konservatif dan menganggap hubungan intim adalah suatu hal yang tabu terasa asing baginya. Tapi berhubungan badan dengan pria di hadapannya? Bukankah itu artinya mereka akan telanjang? Hinata bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hal tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya telanjang di depan orang lain yang bahkan tidak dikenal sebelumnya.

Astaga, Hinata bisa gila. Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, menyembunyikan wajah yang terlampau merah. Meyakini bahwa ketika momen itu terjadi ia akan mati karena merasa malu terlalu dalam. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berkata dengan entengnya kepada wanita yang bahkan baru saja ditemui? Apakah pria itu tidak masalah melakukannya dengan wanita mana pun? Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya bertemu pria yang dengan entengnya membahas hubungan intim di pernikahan kontrak mereka bagaikan membahas cuaca.

Sasuke terkekeh. Menemukan hiburan tak terduga. Seolah syarat yang diajukan adalah sesuatu yang gila membuatnya kagum. Untuk pertama kalinya menemukan wanita yang bahkan tidak ingin melakukan seks dengannya. Beginikah rasanya menggoda wanita dari desa entah berantah? Tapi untuk seorang pendatang, Hinata Hyuuga cukup menarik atensi. Aset yang dimiliki wanita itu tidak main-main dan entah harus bersyukur atau tidak menemukan wanita itu di agen perjodohan.

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, sepertinya kesenangan pria itu berakhir cukup sampai di situ. Ia berdiri untuk menjawab panggilan. "Dengan Sasuke Uchiha."

Suara ponsel Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mampu bernapas lega, berada di satu ruangan dengan topik yang menjerumus membuatnya terintimidasi dan tertekan. Ia pun tak pernah menyangka obrolan semacam itu mencuat begitu cepat dalam kontraknya. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam benaknya ia akan membahas mengenai topik yang lazim digaungkan pada pasangan suami istri, namun bukankah mereka hanya pasutri sandiwara? Bukankah itu berarti mereka tidak perlu bertingkah _all out _dalam menjalani pernikahan termasuk hubungan intim, bukan?

"Nona Hyuuga, ini kartuku." Sasuke menyodorkan kartu nama Sasuke yang tertera nama, jabatan, kantor, dan nomor ponsel. "Aku harus segera pergi."

"T-Tunggu–" Hinata yang baru sadar dari rentetan pikirannya terkejut ketika Sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menjelaskan kepada pria itu untuk mempertimbangkan agar tidak melakukan hubungan intim yang terasa tidak diperlukan itu. Hinata membaca kartu nama yang diberikan Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah merasakan keberuntungan begitu berpihak padanya. Apakah ini berarti Tuhan mulai melirik kerja keras yang ia lalui selama 8 tahun dan kini memberikan secuil keringanan? Tak mau ambil pusing dengan urusan Tuhan dan manusia, saat ini yang terpenting adalah status telah didapat tersisa menyusun strategi agar Atasan melirik hasil kinerjanya. Dengan begitu, semua urusan termasuk kenaikan pangkat akan semulus jalan tol. Sasuke dapat membayangkan aroma kekalahan dalam taruhan Uchiha kali ini.

"Hari yang sibuk, bukankah begitu?" sapa Naruto sambil membuka kaleng jus jeruk dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

Sasuke mengembuskan asap rokok. Ia melirik Naruto dan kembali menatap jalanan di bawahnya. "Sangat."

Naruto menenggak jus jeruknya. "Sepertinya kau sibuk merencanakan sesuatu, bukankah sekarang kita harus fokus mengenai produk kita yang ditarik kembali?"

"Aku sedang memikirkannya." Ya, menemukan wanita tepat bukan berarti pekerjaan dapat diselesaikan dengan mudah. Sasuke harus segera menyusun rencana agar mampu membalikkan krisis yang saat ini sedang menimpa perusahaan.

Naruto mendengus. Paham sekali bagaimana Sasuke berbohong. Mau bagaimanapun ia telah mengenal Sasuke selama 20 tahun. Mustahil tidak mengetahui saat Sasuke berbohong atau tidak. "Kau tidak bisa menipuku. Aku tahu kau memikirkan hal lain."

Sasuke membiarkan Naruto berspekulasi. Bukan tugasnya untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu secara runtut dan panjang. Terlalu banyak hal berputar di benaknya hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang ingin didengar oleh Naruto. Toh tanpa menjelaskan, segudang dugaan telah berputar dalam otak pria bersuai pirang itu.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sangsi. Pria itu tak yakin Sasuke memikirkan produk mereka yang kini ditarik di pasaran. Ia teringat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. "Ah, Sasuke, apa ini tentang naik jabatan? Kau ikuti saranku untuk menemui agen itu?"

Naruto kembali bertanya saat tidak menemukan reaksi dari Sasuke, "Apa ini tentang wanita?"

Sasuke menghisap rokok dalam-dalam, membuat Naruto semakin menantikan jawaban. "Aku tidak mengikuti saranmu. Kekasihku baru saja menghubungi."

**Hening**

"Apa?!" seru Naruto kencang membuat Sasuke menutup telinga. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih?! Aku tak pernah melihatmu jalan dengan wanita!"

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan entengnya membuka privasi. Selama ini Sasuke selalu tertutup, hanya menceritakan hal yang sekiranya penting agar tidak menimbulkan salah paham. Kini seorang Uchiha Sasuke justru buka-bukaan tentang masalah pribadi?! Dan apa-apaan seringai kemenangan di wajah aristrokrat itu?!

"Kau bercanda?!" Naruto menepuk kencang pundak Sasuke. Jika Sasuke tak memiliki pundak yang lebar dan kuat sudah pasti pria itu akan jatuh dari gedung berlantai 50. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki pacar?!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Terdapat binar kemenangan di keduanya. Senang rasanya menipu Naruto, dengan begini pria itu tidak tahu bahwa ini semua terjadi juga berkat Naruto. "Dia tidak tinggal di Konoha."

"Yang benar saja!" Naruto tidak percaya. Tentu saja ucapan Sasuke hanyalah kebohongan semata. Sasuke bahkan baru bertemu 'pacarnya' 2 jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak mungkin berpacaran! Jelas sekali kau mengarang." Naruto menarik rambutnya frustrasi seolah bungsu Uchiha tak pantas berpacaran. Bukan maksud Sasuke tak pantas berpacaran, tentu saja pantas dengan penampilan dan latar belakang keluarga yang mumpuni, namun untuk pria yang membenci wanita hingga ke urat nadi, berpacaran terdengar sebuah keajaiban dunia.

"Aku baru saja menemuinya." Sasuke menahan seringaian agar tidak semakin lebar.

Ah, betapa menyenangkan melihat reaksi Naruto. Kemenangan terasa sudah dapat di depan mata. Melihat Naruto seperti ini mau tidak mau pria itu pasti akan percaya. Naruto dengan mulut besarnya pasti akan menyebarkan berita di kantor dan desas-desus akan beredar dengan cepat. Ia tak sabar menantikan kekalahan Asuma dalam perebutan kekuasaan maupun status di sini.

Naruto mencengkram kedua pundak Sasuke kencang. Membawa ke dalam tatapannya. "Dia ada di Konoha?! Sekarang?!"

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Melepas cengkraman Naruto kemudian mematikan rokoknya. "Orang tuanya ingin bertemu denganku." Tentu saja kebohongan demi kebohongan dengan mudah diutarakan oleh Sasuke, tak perlu takut karena Naruto adalah pria yang mudah ditipu daya.

Sasuke melambaikan tangan, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih syok. "Aku pergi."

Demi Dewa Jashin yang Agung. Naruto tidak percaya ini. Demi semua mangkuk ramen yang ia pesan, mustahil baginya memercayai berita ini. Dan apa yang dikatakan pria itu tadi? Kekasih?! Seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki kekasih?! Pria yang bahkan terkenal kejam kepada wanita, membuat semua wanita menangis, bahkan anti terhadap wanita, memiliki kekasih?!

Dan apa-apaan wajah itu tadi?! Seolah pria itu telah melewatkan malam panjang penuh kenikmatan bersama kekasih. Sialan. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke memiliki kekasih?! Dan bagaimana mungkin dirinya lagi-lagi kalah dari Sasuke?!

Tidak ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kalau diurutkan secara runtut dari perilaku Sasuke yang membenci wanita, tidak pernah jalan bersama wanita, selalu membuat wanita menangis, dan kini memiliki kekasih, hanya ada satu kesimpulan. Walau hal ini tidak bisa ia percayai untuk orang sekelas Uchiha, tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang terjadi. Sudah pasti kesimpulan itu adalah yang paling tepat mengingat tindakan Sasuke yang berubah 180°. Meskipun kesimpulan itu membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

Jadi, Sasuke gay?!

.

.

.

Hinata mengambil kopernya di loker stasiun. Konoha memiliki banyak hal berbeda dibanding Kumo. Beruntung ia telah melakukan riset mengenai kota ini terlebih dahulu. Hinata mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sesampainya di Konoha ia segera membeli ponsel untuk digunakan selama pelarian. Ia mematikan ponsel lama yang sebagai penghubung dengan keluarga. Ia bahkan melepas baterai dan kartu yang ada di sana agar Hyuuga tidak bisa melacaknya.

"_Sesampainya di Konoha, kau harus menemui Kurenai. Kau kenal Kurenai, bukan?"_

Tentu saja Hinata sangat mengenal Kurenai. Jika ibu Matsuri dan Matsuri dekat dengannya, Kurenai adalah teman masa kecil dan pelayan ibunya. Selama dirawat, Kurenai selalu berada di dekat Hitomi Hyuuga yaitu ibunya. Hinata berharap Kurenai dapat mengenalinya mengingat frekuensi mereka bertemu tergolong jarang.

Hinata berjalan menuju halte bus, menunggu nomor bus yang ia tunggu. Hal tentang Konoha yang sangat berbeda dari Kumo adalah gedung-gedung tinggi, transportasi yang memadai, dan kepadatan penduduk. Hinata pun semakin yakin untuk bersembunyi sementara di Konoha. Selain itu jangan lupakan pakaian-pakaian _trendy_ dan _stylish_. Di Kumo, setelan jas atau pakaian selain _kimono_ dan _yukata_ sangat jarang ditemui. Untuk itu Hinata dapat merasakan betapa berwarnanya Konoha.

Setelah bus yang ditunggu tiba, Hinata naik. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang menaiki bus yaitu dengan menempelkan kartu ke sebuah mesin _scan_. Beruntung peralatan dan barang yang dibutuhkan untuk tinggal di Konoha telah disiapkan dan dibantu oleh Matsuri.

Hinata melihat keluar jendela, masih tak menyangka dalam beberapa jam ia berada di kota asing yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui seluk-beluknya. Rasa gugup, cemas, dan takut masih melanda namun tidak menutupi rasa _excited_ yang menggebu-gebu. Ingin rasanya menjelajahi kota tersibuk se-Negara Api itu. Kompleks-kompleks apartemen yang dibangun tinggi, gedung tinggat dengan kesan artistik modern. Sibuk memerhatikan pemandangan, tanpa sadar ia telah sampai.

Hinata turun dari bus kemudian berjalan memasuki jalan ramai. Tempat yang ia tapaki saat ini berisi kedai-kedai yang menjajakan makanan-makanan ringan. Berbagai aroma terasa begitu menggoda. Ingin rasanya Hinata berhenti dan mencicipi salah satu makanan yang beraroma nikmat. Hinata harus menahan mati-matian perutnya yang meronta, tujuannya saat ini adalah menemukan kediaman Kurenai, tak seharusnya ia tergoda.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Hinata sampai di kompleks rumah yang dikatakan Matsuri. Setelah mencari-cari dan mencocokkan rumah demi rumah dengan ciri-ciri yang digambarkan, ia berhenti di depan pagar bercat putih. Rumah itu kecil jika dibanding dengan kediaman Hyuuga, namun memiliki dua lantai, dan tampak asri dengan berbagai macam bunga tumbuh di perkarangan. Hinata membaca kembali plat yang terpasang di depan rumah.

Sarutobi

Matsuri berkata padanya bahwa Kurenai menikahi pria bermarga Sarutobi. Ketika ibunya meninggal dunia, Kurenai dihentikan dan memutuskan ke Konoha untuk kembali bertemu keluarga. Baru saja Kurenai menikah sehingga rumah yang ditempati saat ini adalah rumah suaminya bukan rumah keluarga Yuhi.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, menenangkan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan meminta bantuan pada orang yang sudah lama tidak ia temui. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kurenai akan memiliki banyak perubahan atau mengenali Hinata. Hinata menekan tombol bel.

Cemas dan gugup melingkupi Hinata. Sudah 15 tahun ia tidak bertemu Kurenai. Terakhir kali ia bertemu wanita itu saat berumur 5 tahun di depan nisan ibunya. Hinata bahkan lupa rupa wanita itu. Ia hanya ingat surai gelombang hitam pekat dan kedua mata merah darah. Sisanya tampak kabur di ingatan.

"Apakah ada Nyonya Kurenai?"

"Dengan siapa saya berbicara?" Terdengar suara laki-laki. Apakah mungkin itu adalah suaminya? Namun suaranya terdengar begitu muda untuk dilabeli suami.

"Hyuuga." Hinata menarik napas. Meyakinkan diri jika ia akan melewati rintangan ini dengan baik. "Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata panas dingin. Tidak terdengar jawaban. Panik mulai melanda. Apakah Kurenai tidak mengenalinya? Ataukah informasi yang diberikan Matsuri salah? Hinata kembali memastikan papan nama. Benar, tertulis Sarutobi di sana, namun mengapa tidak ada jawaban? Belum sempat Hinata kembali memastikan informasi yang ia dapat, terdengar suara pintu yang terbanting.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok cantik wanita berusia 30-an bersurai hitam legam bergelombang. Wanita itu tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinata. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata berwarna merah darah itu. Hinata terpaku ketika melihat sosok yang terasa begitu ia rindukan dlaam lubuk hatinya.

"N-nona Hinata." Kurenai bersujud kepada Hinata. "Selamat datang Nona Hinata."

Ya, wanita itu adalah Kurenai. Hinata tak mampu menghilangkan ingatan kedua iris hangat itu. Perasan Hinata membuncah. Beragam emosi melingkupinya, namun satu hal yang pasti. Ia ingin segera menemui wanita itu. Di sisi lain seorang laki-laki keluar dari rumah, membuka gerbang. Sontak Hinata berlari menuju Kurenai dan merengkuh wanita itu. Memaksa wanita itu untuk tidak bersujud.

"Maafkan saya yang tidak mengenali Nona." Air mata masih mengalir di kedua iris Kurenai.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, Nyonya. Saya baik-baik saja."

Kurenai menatap Hinata tidak percaya dan takjub. Seolah melihat keajaiban di depannya. "Anda begitu mirip dengan Hitomi. Sesaat saya mengira Hitomi mendatangiku."

Hinata terpaku. Melihat kedua iris yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan. Astaga betapa ia sangat merindukan Kurenai. Walau tidak dekat, kehangatan dan kasih sayang Kurenai dapat ia rasakan. Rasa yang begitu familiar. Perasaan yang mengingatkannya kepada sang Ibu. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes. Betapa kehangatan ini begitu familiar, begitu dirindukan.

"Saya sangat merindukan Hitomi, Nona Hinata." Kurenai mecengkram kedua tangan Hinata, kedua irisnya berkaca-kaca. Menarik napas perlahan. "Saya tidak menyangka beliau membalas kerinduan saya dengan mengirimkan Anda."

Kurenai menunduk. Kedua bahu wanita itu gemetar, tarikan napas tidak teratur terdengar. Wanita itu menangis sesenggukan. "Izinkanlah saya memeluk Anda, Nona Hinata."

Ah, bagaimana bisa Hinata lupa. Rengkuhan, aroma, dan suara inilah yang mendekap serta menenangkannya ketika ia harus melihat mayat ibunya dimakamkan. Bagaimana bisa Hinata lupa akan hal itu semua. Setelah 15 tahun berjuang dalam didikan keras Ayah tanpa sentuhan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu, untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat kembali merasakan sentuhan hangat seorang ibu.

"Aku pulang."

.

.

.

"Ah, perkenalkan ini Konohamaru keponakan suami saya." Kurenai menepuk lembut punggung laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 17 tahun tersebut. "Konohamaru, Nona adalah Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari sahabat tempat aku bekerja dulu."

Konohamaru membungkuk. "Salam kenal, Nona Hyuuga. Saya Konohamaru!"

Hinata balas membungkuk. "Ah, tidak perlu memanggilku Nona, Hinata saja sudah cukup."

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar, kedua matanya berseri-seri. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sosok asing yang begitu memikat hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. "T-terima kasih, Hyu-maksud saya H-Hinata."

Kurenai mendengus melihat tingkah Konohamaru yang tak biasa. Remaja itu selalu penuh semangat dan percaya diri, tak pernah ia lihat tingkah malu-malu dan salah tingkah. "Konohamaru, sepertinya kau harus berangkat les bukan begitu?"

"Ah! Kenapa Bibi baru mengatakannya sekarang?!" sesal Konohamaru, ia langsung tergesa-gesa mengambil tas. "Maaf, Hinata, saya harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Tak lupa memberi salam terakhir sebelum melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kurenai.

Kurenai berdecak. "Anak itu selalu begitu." Kurenai menyunggingkan senyuman melihat Hinata yang terlihat sehat. "Bagaimana jika kita masuk?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Permisi." Ia melepas sepatu di _genkan_ kemudian berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. Di sana terdapat televisi dan sofa yang cukup nyaman. Terdapat sekat rendah yang menghubungkan dengan dapur dan meja makan. Di belakang dapur terdapat pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang. Selain itu terdapat tangga di samping dapur. Di bawah tangga terdapat dua pintu.

"Ah, pintu yang itu adalah kamar mandi, sebelahnya adalah kamar saya. Sepertinya Nona telah mengalami hari yang panjang, silakan istirahat di–"

**Kruyuk**

Kurenai terdiam. Suara nyaring terdengar begitu jelas dan itu bukan berasal darinya. Ia menatap Hinata yang kini menunduk malu.

"M-maaf, Nyo-nyonya."

Kurenai tertawa. "Astaga, betapa tidak sopannya saya. Nona pasti lapar karena perjalanan jauh, bukan? Duduklah di meja makan. Saya akan bawakan makanan."

Kurenai berjalan menuju dapur. "Nona bisa letakkan tas di atas sofa."

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ah, betapa memalukannya ia saat ini. Seharusnya ia memberikan impresi baik kepada sahabat ibunya, ia malah memalukan dirinya sendiri. Bunyi apa-apaan itu? Begitu jelek dan keras sekali. Astaga, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya saat ini.

Seperti mengetahui kekhawatiran Hinata, Kurenai berkomentar. "Tidak apa-apa Nona, Hitomi bahkan pernah melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan lagi."

Hinata duduk di meja maka setelah meletakkan tas. Ia terkejut mendengar tentang sedikit fakta ibunya. "Ah, benarkah?"

Kurenai berbalik dan menyajikan sup miso dan teriyaki beserta mangkuk penuh nasi. "Benar, bahkan di depan Tuan Hiashi. Nah, silakan dimakan, Nona. Baru saja saya selesai memasak untuk makan siang."

Hinata memakan sup miso dan teriyaki dengan lahap. Rasanya seperti tidak makan selama setahun. Sejak kabur dari kediaman Hyuuga, ia tidak makan apa pun karena panik, takut, dan hanya berpikir untuk kabur dengan selamat. Tidak menyadari jika adrenalin yang terpacu menguras sebagian besar tenaganya.

"Bagaima kabar di Kumo, Nona?" Kurenai tak habis pikir Hinata akan mendatangi rumahnya. Mau dimanapun _souke_ berada, _manner_ adalah nomor satu. Walau Hinata tampak seperti orang kelaparan karena tangan yang terus bergerak, namun wanita itu tetap menjaga agar tidak ada makanan yang terjatuh ataupun menodai wajah.

Hinata meneguk air putih lalu tersenyum. "Baik-baik saja." Tidak ingin Kurenai khawatir dengan keadaannya. Hinata menunjuk teriyaki. "Ini sangat enak, Nyonya Kurenai."

Kurenai tahu jika Hinata sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mungkin setelah makan, ia akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Kurenai bangkit. "Apakah Nona Hinata ingin teh?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, terima kasih."

Kurenai mulai meracik teh hijau. "Tidak perlu seformal itu Nona. Panggil saja saya Kurenai, saya bukan orang yang pantas dipanggil Nyonya."

Hinata tersenyum. Perasaannya menghangat, berada di dekat sosok yang selalu ada di samping ibu membuatnya kembali teringat masa lalu. "Tidak sopan bagi saya memanggil orang yang lebih tua hanya dengan nama depan."

Kurenai berbalik sambil membawa dua cangkir teh. "Bagaimana jika Bibi? Jika Nona berkenan."

Hinata mengangguk semangat. Senang rasanya menemukan panggilan yang mendekatkan mereka. Sudah lama Hinata tidak bertemu Kurenai dan bertemu dengan sosok yang dekat dengan ibunya membangkitkan kerinduan dan masa lalu yang terpendam.

Hinata telah menyelesaikan hidangan. Perutnya menghangat setelah terisi makanan sehat dan menggugah selera. "Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas hidangan dan tehnya, Bi."

Kurenai menarik napas dalam sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata, menarik atensi wanita muda itu. "Nona Hinata."

Hinata menggigit bibir. Nada Kurenai yang berubah menjadi awas, mau tak mau memberikan rasa tak nyaman bagi Hinata. Ia mengetahui arah percakapan selanjutnya. "Iya, Bi?"

Kurenai mengusap lembut telapak tangan Hinata untuk menenangkan. "Apa yang sedang terjadi di Kumo, hm?"

Hinata menghela napas menatap jemarinya singkat kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, Bi. Saya hanya ingin bertemu Bibi."

Kurenai menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata. "Saya sangat yakin jika tidak seharusnya Nona Hyuuga berkeliaran di kota selain Kumo." Kurenai tahu jika Hinata tidak ingin melibatkannya, persis seperti Hitomi.

Ingin rasanya Hinata tidak bercerita, namun cepat atau lambat Kurenai harus mengetahuinya. Ia tidak ingin ketika Hyuuga mengetahui pelarian dan keterlibatan Kurenai, kehidupan Kurenai akan diusik oleh para Hyuuga. Tentu saja hal tersebut sangat tidak diharapkan Hinata.

Kurenai mengeratkan genggaman. Menatap Hinata penuh kesungguhan. "Nona bisa bercerita kepada saya. Saya telah terlibat sumpah untuk selalu menjaga kerabat Hitomi termasuk rahasia di dalamnya."

Kurenai tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan Hinata untuk percaya kepadanya. Bagaimanapun saat ini hanya ia yang mampu membantu Hinata di Ibu Kota Konoha. Untuk itu ia harus mengetahui keadaan Hinata agar mampu membantu dengan baik dan tepat.

Hinata semakin ragu, ingin rasanya bercerita namun di sisi lain bahaya mulai menghantui. Dalam prediksi, hanya butuh waktu 2 hari bagi Hyuuga untuk mengendus keberadaannya. "Saya tidak ingin melibatkan Bibi lebih jauh. Bibi telah banyak membantu keluarga saya dan saya sangat tidak ingin Bibi terluka karena saya."

Kurenai menghela napas. Hinata sama dengan Hitomi, mereka memiliki kemiripan selain dari penampilan namun juga dari segi sifat yang selalu memendam segalanya sendirian. Mungkin tidak melibatkan orang lain memang bagus, namun di sisi lain akan terlalu membebani diri sendiri. Kurenai cukup tahu untuk tidak membiarkan hal ini.

"Baik, jika Nona tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya. Saya hanya minta satu hal." Kurenai menatap Hinata lekat. Kali ini ia yakin bahwa Hinata tidak akan menolak permintaannya. "Berikan alasan mengapa Nona kabur dari Hyuuga."

Kurenai meneguk tehnya. "Nona tidak perlu memberitahu segalanya. Hanya satu alasan mengapa kau kabur, bagaimana?"

Hinata meneguk ludah. Justru alasan itulah yang ingin ia sembunyikan. Namun di sisi lain Hinata merasa lega tidak perlu menceritakan bagaimana sikap Hiashi kepadanya maupun agen perjodohan yang ia ikuti maupun alasan dibalik perjodohannya dengan Sabaku.

Hinata meneguk teh, membasahi kerongkongan. Tangannya saling menangkup, mengumpulkan keberanian. "Saya kabur karena perjodohan saya." Hinata menunduk, tidak berani melihat tatapan Kurenai.

Entah mungkin Kurenai akan menganggapnya kekanakan ataupun tidak bertanggung jawab. Mungkin saya Kurenai akan mengusirnya dari rumah atau menghubungi pihak Hyuuga. Ia akan dijemput dan kemudian semua rencana ini–

"Nona Hinata." Panggil Kurenai, mengangkat dagu Hinata pelan. "Jangan berpikir terlalu banyak, hm? Apa pun masalahmu saya tetap akan menerimamu. Saya hanya ingin mengetahui mengapa Nona kabur."

Kurenai tersenyum menenangkan. "Jika kau bermasalah dengan Hyuuga, itu berarti saya tidak akan menghubungi Hyuuga terkait masalah ini atau kedatanganmu di sini."

Kurenai mengusap pipi Hinata, tatapannya sendu. "Terima kasih telah percaya kepada saya. Sudah lama saya ingin membalas kebaikan Hitomi."

Kurenai bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan kamarmu."

Hinata ikut tersenyum. Lega rasanya ia berada di pilihan yang tepat. Sedari awal bertemu dengan Kurenai adalah langkah paling tepat ketika ia berada di Konoha. Ia sangat bersyukur Kurenai tidak menghakimi, memaksa, atau mencibir atas tindakannya. Hinata tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini.

"Ah, sebelum itu. Selamat datang Nona Hinata." Kurenai membungkuk hormat.

.

.

.

Hinata merapihkan barang-barang di kamar lantai dua. Dari mulai mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian, alat mandi, _body lotion_. Kemudian menyapu lantai dilanjutkan dengan mengeluarkan futon dari lemari. Kamar yang ia gunakan adalah kamar tamu yang belum pernah dipakai mengingat kepindahan Kurenai baru-baru ini terjadi. Meski begitu, Hinata merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan walaupun tidak sebesar kamarnya di Kumo.

"Nona? Apa Nona sudah selesai beres-beres?"

Kurenai berdiri di depan pintu. Mengamati Hinata yang menggelar futon. "Apa Nona butuh bantuan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Bi. Sudah selesai." Setelah meletakkan selimut, Hinata beranjak menemui Kurenai. "Ada apa, Bi?"

"Kita harus makan malam bersama." Kurenai menunjukkan jalan. "Mari."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kemudian menuruni tangga dengan Kurenai yang memimpin. "Bibi, panggil Hinata saja. Saya lebih nyaman dipanggil Hinata daripada Nona."

"Tapi–"

Hinata merangkul lengan Kurenai. "Anggap saja saya adalah keponakan Bibi." Hinata menatap Kurenai penuh harap. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat menginginkan Kurenai sebagai tante atau sebagai kerabat. Sejak kecil ia diam-diam mengidolakan Kurenai yang tenang, dewasa, dan tegas. Hanya berada di dekat beliau membuat Hinata sangat senang apalagi jika dianggap keponakan. "Ya?"

Kurenai tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk punggung Hinata. "Tentu saja." Mereka berhenti di ruang makan. Hinata terdiam. Kurenai tak main-main. Hanya untuk menyambut kedatangannya yang mendadak, wanita itu tak segan-segan membuat seisi meja penuh makanan. "Nah, duduklah, Hinata."

Hinata yang tak bisa berkata-kata, menutup mulutnya karena kagum dan terharu. Ia tak menyangka Kurenai akan menyiapkan hidangan sebanyak ini. "Astaga, Bi. Ini luar biasa."

Terdapat _sukiyaki_ berisi beraneka macam jamur dari jamur enoki, jamur shitake, jamur kuping, lalu terdapat pakcoy dan beraneka sayuran, tak lupa irisan daging yang memenuhi _hotpot_. Selain _sukiyaki_, terdapat menu sampingan seperti tempura, telur, kemudian hidangan pencuci mulut berupa buah-buahan dari semangka, melon, apel, anggur, dan manga juga disajikan di atas meja.

Sejak Hinata melihat pemandangan yang tersaji, mati-matian menahan air liur yang hendak menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan sepertinya tak cukup hanya menyantap teriyaki dan sup miso. Hidangan luar biasa di hadapannya yang mampu mengobati rasa lapar dan lelahnya.

"Aku pulang!" seruan bariton sukses mengalihkan Hinata dari hidangan di atas meja. Belum sempat kesadaran Hinata pulih, Kurenai telah berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk menyambut pria yang masuk ke rumah.

"Sayang!" seru Kurenai. Wanita itu menghampiri pria jangkung dengan jambang tebal yang membawa tas kerja. Kurenai memeluk pria itu kemudian membawa tas kerja.

Belum sempat Kurenai pergi, pria itu menahan pinggang ramping istrinya. "Sayang, wangi sekali. Apa yang kau masak, hm?"

"Kita ked–" belum sempat melajutkan, pria itu telah menghujani Kurenai dengan ciuman.

Hinata yang merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Telinganya memerah saat mendengar pekikan dan lenguhan Kurenai. Astaga, apa yang dilakukan mereka sekarang? Hinata meremas kedua tangan yang mulai berkeringat. Hinata berharap hari ini cepat berlalu sehingga ia dapat terbebas dari suasana tidak nyaman ini.

"C-cukup Asuma!" Kurenai mendorong Asuma kuat-kuat saat jemari panjang pria itu sudah mulai meraba perut ratanya. Bisa-bisa ia telanjang di depan anak majikannya. "Kita kedatangan tamu!"

Asuma yang masih belum tersadar, menyipitkan mata. "Hm? Apa yang kau ka–"

Kurenai menunduk dalam. Malu menghinggapi. Ia tak percaya bermesraan di depan anak majikannya. Apalagi anak itu sudah dewasa dan mengerti tindakan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Astaga, ia bahkan tidak berani melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini.

"Ah, maaf atas kelancanganku. Kurenai sangat cantik hari–Aw!" Asuma meringis merasakan cubitan di pinggang.

Kurenai memutuskan untuk menghadapi situasi super canggung yang baru saja ia alami. Ia mendekati Hinata. "Maafkan saya Nona, ah maksudku Hinata."

Hinata yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, wajahnya mulai memerah saat Kurenai mendekat. Mengingatkan peristiwa panas yang baru saja terjadi. Hinata menggeleng kencang. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Bi. T-tenang s-saja."

Asuma yang tampak santai dan merasa tidak ada beban ikut mendekati Hinata kemudian menjulurkan tangan. "Asuma Sarutobi."

"Aw!" lagi-lagi Asuma mengaduh. Cubitan demi cubitan kian ia terima akibat tingkahnya yang dinilai Kurenai tidak sopan. "Ada apa?"

"Hinata adalah anak dari Hitomi Hyuuga. Kau tahu kan aku dulu bekerja kepadanya." Bisik Kurenai yang tentu saja dapat didengar Hinata.

Asuma mengerutkan dahi. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya. Tapi saya tidak pernah mendengar marga–Aww! Sakit!" kali ini Kurenai menghadiahi Asuma dengan pukulan di kepala.

Hinata segera menyambut tangan Asuma. "Saya Hinata Hyuuga. Maaf bertindak lancang dengan datang kemari."

Kurenai tersenyum kecut. "Maaf Hinata, dia memang orangnya terlalu santai. Maaf atas tindakannya yang lancang."

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Bi. L-lebih baik bagaimana jika kita makan?" Astaga, dia bukan tuan rumah dan kini ia malah menawarkan diri untuk makan malam. Ya Tuhan Hinata, dimana letak sopan santunmu?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa merespon agar tidak terjadi kecanggungan dalam situasi ini? Ia bahkan merasa ingin menghilang dari bumi saat menangkap adegan panas yang tidak sengaja tersaji di depannya. Membuat perutnya bergejolak tidak nyaman. Dan bagaimana Asuma tampak santai seolah tidak ada beban setelah menunjukkan adegan panas di depannya. Apakah budaya orang Konoha memang seperti ini?

"A-ah b-benar." Kurenai mengusap tengkuk, merasa canggung dan bersyukur Hinata segera mencari topik pembicaraan lain. "Sayang, kau pasti belum makan malam. Ikut makan malam bersama kami."

Asuma meletakkan tas dan melepas jas kemudian bergabung dengan Kurenai dan Hinata. Asuma mengamati Hinata yang menerima mangkuk berisi nasi dari Kurenai dengan anggun dan bagaimana Hinata menikmati suap demi suap nasi dengan anggun. Sekali lihat Asuma tahu jika wanita itu berasal dari kalangan berada.

Asuma mengambil lauk dengan sumpit. "Nona Hyuuga berasal dari mana?" Asuma menyadari tatapan tajam Kurenai, namun mengabaikan. "Maaf, tapi saya baru pertama kali melihat iris perak di Konoha."

"Asuma," tegur Kurenai.

Hinata tersenyum melihat ketegangan Kurenai. "Tidak apa-apa, Bi." Hinata menatap Asuma. "Saya berasal dari Kumo, Tuan. Jika Tuan pergi ke Kumo pasti menemukan banyak orang dengan iris perak."

"Kumo," gumam Asuma sambil mengunyah makanan. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir letak kota Kumo yang disebutkan Hinata. "Bukankah itu berada di utara Konoha?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Benar, Tuan."

Asuma terkejut. "Jauh sekali. Mengapa kau jauh-jauh datang kemari dari daerah Utara?"

**Trak**

"Asuma." Nada mengancam disertai dengan senyuman sadis Kurenai membuat Asuma bergidik. "Apa yang terjadi di kantor? Tsunade berkata jika ada kemungkinan kau akan pulang larut akhir-akhir ini."

Asuma cukup tahu untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut kepada tamu spesial istrinya. Sepertinya ada rahasia di antara mereka dan ia tidak berhak untuk tahu. "Akhir-akhir ini perusahaan sedang dalam masalah."

Asuma mengambil sayuran. "Sejak aku naik pangkat, Ayah berharap banyak kepadaku. Ini semua karena Tsunade, kalau saja wanita itu menikah."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan Tsunade dengan keadaannya, Sayang."

Hinata menelan ludah. Lega rasanya Asuma tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Karena ia sangat paham kedatangannya dari daerah Utara pasti mengundang tanda tanya. Dan memaklumi Asuma karena Daerah Utara terkenal dengan daerah tertutup yang makmur. Daerah yang tampak tidak membutuhkan bantuan daerah lain. Di sana terdapat kota Oto, Shimo, Yu, dan Kumo.

Meski tampak seperti daerah independen, Hyuuga sebagai penguasa Kota Kumo memutuskan untuk melebarkan sayap dengan menggaet Suna untuk berinvestasi pada Kumo. Dan kini Hinata telah menggagalkan rencana itu dengan kabur dari rumah. Walau sedikit, Hinata merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan tanggung jawab yang diberikan, namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa lagi hidup seperti boneka. Dan sedikit banyak ia senang dengan aksinya yang kabur, serta bisa merasakan kehangatan sementara di kota asing.

.

.

.

Hinata berguling ke kanan. Semenit kemudian berguling ke kiri. Semenit kemudian menghadap langit-langit. Semenit kemudian berguling ke kanan. Berusaha mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur. Bukan maksud mengatakan futon yang ia tiduri tidak nyaman, namun tinggal di lingkungan baru membutuhkan adaptasi. Termasuk urusan kasur.

"Ah~" Hinata berhenti bergerak. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Suara apa barusan?

Detik berlalu dan suara itu menghilang. Hinata mengerutkan dahi, apa mungkin ia salah dengar? Ya, mungkin saja salah dengar. Terkadang tidur terlalu larut membuat otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Bayangan-bayangan menyeramkan dan sensitif terhadap suara kerap ia rasakan. Uh, seharusnya ia segera tidur agar bisa bangun pagi dan membantu Kurenai.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, betapa beurntungnya ia hari ini. Mendapat calon suami yang mungkin cukup pengertian dan sepertinya pria itu bukanlah seorang kriminal jika dilihat dari tindak-tanduknya. Kini, ia bahkan bisa menginap dan makan enak di rumah Kurenai tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Bukankah itu suatu keberuntungan? Kapan lagi ia bisa tidur di futon hangat tanpa membayar? Hinata menyamankan diri, bersiap untuk tidur agar mampu bangun lebih awal.

"_Ahh~"_ Suara itu kembali terdengar. Hinata terdiam. Kali ini tubuhnya kaku. Su-suara apa itu? I-itu bukan hantu, kan? Suara itu terdengar seperti orang yang kesakitan. Ti-tidak ada arwah penunggu di sini, kan? Tanpa sadar sekujur tubuh Hinata merinding. Hinata menenangkan debaran jantung yang mulai menggila. Tenang. Tidak apa-apa. Dalam hati merapal doa-doa ajaran Hyuuga.

"_Ahh~ ahh~"_

Suara itu semakin bertambah membuat Hinata takut. Suara itu semakin nyaring membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Mengapa orang yang kesakitan justru melenguh? Suara yang tak pernah Hinata dengar sebelumnya. Ia pun merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak aneh. Hinata bangkit dari tidur hendak bertemu dengan Kurenai. Ia harus membahas masalah ini. Sepertinya harus didiskusikan dengan tetangga sebelah. Namun jika orang itu ternyata penyusup –ah Hinata tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"_Ahh~ Asuma ahh~"_

Hinata mematung di tempat. Kedua irisnya membola. Asuma? Kali ini Hinata benar-benar tidak bergerak satu inchi pun. Tubuhnya membatu diikuti napas tertahan. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Barusan ia mendengar seseorang memanggil Asuma, kan? Suara lenguhan kian berlanjut membuat Hinata menjadi bingung. Dan lagi, bukankah itu suara Kurenai?

"_Ah! Janganhhh keras! Ah!"_ suara pekikan kencang membuat wajah Hinata memerah. Tubuhnya memanas diikuti jantung yang berdegup semakin kencang. A-apa yang m-mereka lakukan? A-apa maksud pekikan itu? A-apanya yang jangan keras?

"_N-nanti Hinata bisa dengar."_ Suara Kurenai tersengal-sengal.

"_Biarkan dia mendengarnya, aku merindukanmu."_

Wajah hinata memerah sempurna. Hinata menutup mukanya yang memanas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mengapa walau terdengar menyakitkan maupun lelah, Kurenai tampak tidak masalah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan hingga Kurenai merintih penuh kenikmatan seperti itu?

"_Kau ketat sekali Kurenai."_

"_Ah! Ah!"_

Hinata menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. Ia pasti tak salah dengar. Otaknya telah bekerja dengan sempurna. Mereka memang benar-benar melakukan 'itu'! Bukan maksud Hinata tidak paham hubungan suami-istri, namun ia hanya diberikan teori dan hal-hal dasar, ia bahkan tak pernah mendengar secara langsung. Tapi mendengar suara-suara rintihan, erangan, desahan, napas yang tersengal, dan suara kulit yang saling bertabrakan, membuat Hinata kini paham tindakan yang mereka lakukan.

Sekujur tubuh Hinata memanas, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, ia bahkan merasakan uap panas keluar dari kepalanya. Tidak bisa begini. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan malam hanya untuk mendengar adegan panas suami-istri yang dimabuk cinta. Hinata mengambil bantal. Menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal kuat-kuat. Memastikan telinga tertutup rapat-rapat. Kerutan di dahi Hinata semakin dalam ketika erangan dan desahan Kurenai maupun Asuma masih mampu ia dengar. Apakah memang semabuk itu hingga tidak tahu jika Hinata jelas-jelas mendengar suara mereka?

"–_seks tidak dapat dihindari."_

"_Akan ada waktu dimana harus memenuhi kebutuhan, bukan?"_

Demi Dewa Jashin! Mengapa di saat seperti ini ia kembali teringat ucapan calon suaminya?! Astaga. Hinata kini tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ingatan dan suara-suara di sekitarnya mendorong pikiran untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang selama ini dianggap tabu dalam keluarga Hyuuga. Ia tahu mengenai hubungan suami-istri itu, tapi apa perlu ia bertindak seperti pasutri pada umumnya walaupun mereka hanya menikah kontrak? Hinata menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran di benaknya.

_Sasuke melonggarkan dasi. Jemari panjang bergerak melepas kancing demi kancing–_

"Gaaah!" Hinata menendang selimut dan guling di sekelilingnya. Ia bisa gila. Tak hanya tidak jernih, kini pikirannya menjadi liar. Ia tidak bisa begini. Ia harus pindah dari sini!

.

.

.

"Hinata, apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Selamat pagi, Bi." Ujar Hinata parau.

"Astaga Hinata! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" seru Kurenai saat melihat Hinata berbalik dan menampakkan kedua kantung mata yang menghitam. "Apa kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak, Bi." Hinata mencuci gelas kopi yang telah selesai ia gunakan. "Hanya adaptasi dengan lingkungan baru." Sedetik kemudian Hinata menggeleng. "Ah, bukan maksud rumah Bibi tidak nyaman. Hanya sudah 20 tahun–"

Kurenai tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku tahu kau pasti butuh waktu pada lingkungan baru. Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Hinata menarik napas dalam. "Sepertinya Hinata ingin mencari apartemen." Hinata bisa melihat wajah Kurenai yang memerah. "Ah, Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan Bibi."

"Kau yakin Hinata?" selidik Kurenai. Seolah mencari alasan lain dari kepindahan Hinata. Namun di sisi lain tidak ingin mengetahui alasan itu jika ternyata berkaitan dengan aksi panas ia dan Asuma. "Bibi tidak merasa direpotkan."

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Hinata yakin, Bi. Hinata ingin berusaha hidup mandiri. Bibi telah memberikan banyak fasilitas, dari makanan, tempat tidur, segalanya. Itu tidak berbeda saat berada di Hyuuga." Di sisi lain, Hinata juga tidak ingin mengalami kejadian semalam selama berhari-hari ke depan. Hinata cukup tahu untuk tidak mengganggu pasutri baru yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Hm, baik jika itu yang kau inginkan." Kurenai tersenyum hangat. "Kapan kau akan pindah? Apa kau sudah mencari apartemen di sekitar sini?"

Hinata menggeleng. Sayangnya ia memang memiliki rencana hidup sendiri di apartemen namun ia dibuai oleh kenyamanan rumah Kurenai hingga melupakan rencana itu. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk menyelidiki Konoha hingga melupakan untuk mencari-cari harga apartemen.

Beruntung kejadian semalam kembali menyadarkan untuk tidak bergantung kepada orang lain. Seharusnya ia paham dan mengerti ketika ia memutuskan untuk kabur tidak seharusnya ia masih memiliki gaya hidup yang dimanjakan seperti dalam keluarga Hyuuga.

Wajah Kurenai mendung. "Rata-rata apartemen di Konoha sekitar 80.000 ryo. Berapa uang yang kau bawa?"

Hinata membatu. Harganya 80.000 ryo? Apa ia bisa hidup tanpa jangka waktu dengan 20.000 ryo di kota entah berantah ini?

"Hinata?" Kurenai mengguncang pundak Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng. "T-tidak apa-apa, Bi. Uangku c-cukup."

Walau Hinata tidak menampakkan kesulitan, Kurenai paham jika harga itu terlampau mahal untung uang sakunya. Ia pun paham jika Hinata yang membawa uang dengan nominal sedikit mengingat ini pertama kalinya Hinata benar-benar hidup di luar dari Hyuuga dan ia tidak pernah tahu biaya hidup tinggal di luar. Semua liburan, belanja, jalan-jalan diatur oleh Neji Hyuuga yang notabene sepupu Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata masih pemula dalam hidup mandiri.

"Ah!" pekik Kurenai. Wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Sepertinya ada hunian yang cocok untuk Nona."

Hinata ikut senang mendengarnya. "Benarkah, Bi?"

Kurenai mengangguk. "Benar. Biarkan Bibi membantumu sekali lagi." Kurenai tersenyum. "Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

Hinata menatap kagum bangunan di depannya. Ruko berlantai dua dengan berbagai hiasan tanaman di sekitar. Terdapat pot tinggi di samping pintu utama. Terdapat tumbuhan merambat di pagar balkon lantai dua berwarna ungu cantik membuat Hinata terpana.

Bangunan itu dicat dengan warna hijau tosca memberi kesan menarik ditambah pot dinding berwarna putih berisi berbagai macam bunga. Pintu kaca seolah menggoda Hinata untuk menilik isi rumah. Dari kejauhan ia melihat berbagai macam pot bunga di dalamnya.

Kurenai membuka pintu kaca. "Masuklah Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Langkah Kurenai. "Bi, tumbuhan apa yang merambat di balkon atas?"

"Wisteria. Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Suka. Sangat indah. Oh astaga!"

Hinata tak menyangka betapa banyak jenis bunga yang berada di dalam toko. Bunga berwarna-warni ditanam dalam berbagai jenis pot bunga. Ada pot tinggi, sedang, pot dinding, maupun terdapat tanaman hidroponik. Selain itu juga terdapat rak berisi vas bunga. Begitu indah dan memanjakan mata. Aroma lembut bunga, bercampur tanah, dan air yang menyejukkan hati.

Tak hanya penampilan luar, Hinata dimanjakan oleh interior ruko tersebut. Lantai satu difokuskan untuk toko dan lantai dua untuk tempat tinggal. Interior toko didominasi oleh warna kayu menambah kesan asri toko. Lampu gantung minimalis dengan bentuk unik memberi gaya _vintage_ pada toko. Jendela-jendela kaca memberi sinar matahari yang cukup untuk tumbuhan-tumbuhan di dalamnya..

"Dulu aku yang mengelola toko bunga ini. Kini aku membiarkan Shino mengelolanya." Kurenai tersenyum melihat Hinata yang masih menikmati keindahan toko.

"Dulu dia menempati kamar atas, setelah punya cukup uang dan mulai melanjutkan kuliah, ia memutuskan pindah." Cerita Kurenai sambil menyentuh bunga mawar. "Indah bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk, kedua iris berbinar menatap Kurenai. "Dimana Tuan Shino sekarang?"

Kurenai terkekeh. "Panggil Shino saja. Dia akan datang besok." Ia seperti melihat Hinata ketika masih kanak-kanak. Bersemangat dan dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. Andai saja Hitomi masih hidup, pasti bangga melihat bagaimana Hinata tumbuh besar menjadi wanita dewasa.

"Bibi?" panggil Hinata. Sudah ketiga kalinya ia memanggil Kurenai. "Bibi tidak apa-apa?"

Kurenai menarik napas pendek. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kurenai tersenyum. "Apa kau ingin melihat kamarmu?" Kurenai menaiki tangga diikuti dengan Hinata. "Semoga anak itu sempat membersihkan sebelum pergi."

"Nah, ini yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalmu."

Sesampainya di atas, Hinata disuguhkan oleh ruang santai yang menghadap ke arah balkon. Ruang santai menjadi satu dengan dapur dan hanya dibatasi oleh konter-konter dapur. Di samping kiri terdapat dua ruangan yaitu kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Memang tidak seluas kamar di rumah Kurenai apalagi Hyuuga, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditempati oleh satu orang.

"Maaf jika memiliki banyak kekurangan–"

Hinata menerjang Kurenai. "Astaga! Tidak Bi! Ini bagus sekali. Aku sangat menyukai segalanya." Hinata memeluk erat Kurenai lalu berjalan menuju balkon yang dipenuhi oleh pot-pot tanaman. "Astaga, ini indah sekali."

Kurenai mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. "Bibi senang kau menyukainya."

Hinata kembali memeluk Kurenai. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikan Bibi. Ini sangat luar biasa."

"Kau cukup membalas dengan satu hal."

Hinata menatap Kurenai penasaran. "Apa itu, Bi?"

Kurenai tersenyum hangat. Ah, tatapan ini. Lagi-lagi ia terpana oleh kemiripan Hinata dengan ibunya. Tatapan inosen dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, tatapan tulus yang menghangatkan, juga menyejukkan. Membuat Kurenai merasakan kenyamanan ketika berada di dekatnya.

Persis seperti ketika Hitomi mendengar cerita, keluh kesahnya. Semakin dilihat semakin hatinya berdenyut. Betapa ia sangat merindukan Hitomi. Melihat Hinata yang terlampau miri menumbuhkan rasa kasih sayang yang teramat besar. Betapa jauh dalam lubuk hati, ia ingin wanita di depannya bahagia karena pantas mendapatkannya. Hanya itulah keinginan Kurenai.

"Kau harus hidup bahagia. Hanya itu keinginanku."

.

.

.

Kurenai membantunya beres-beres, Hinata membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel, membersihkan dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tidur, dan mendapat penjelasan mengenai rumah, seperti listrik, air, dan tindakan yang harus dilakukan saat terjadi peristiwa darurat. Setelah membersihkan setiap inchi rumah, akhirnya Hinata dapat beristirahat.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak Kurenai pergi dan sudah sejak 10 menit ia berendam di _bath tub_. Ah, betapa nikmatnya berendam air hangat setelah kerja keras. Ingin rasanya Hinata tidur dan menikmati hangatnya air yang seolah memijat tubuhnya yang kelelahan, namun ia harus segera beranjak jika tidak ingin pingsan tanpa pertolongan.

Hinata segera beranjak lalu mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Dilanjutkan mengoles _body lotion_ dan mengenakan pakaian santai. Saatnya menata barang-barang dalam ransel yang ia bawa. Ia tata pakaian, losion, dan peralatan yang ia bawa di ransel. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan dompet dari tas dan menyimpannya dnegan hati-hati. Kini ia harus berhati-hati dnegan uang. Ia hanya membawa 100.000 ryo dan jika hilang akan sangat mudah dirinya menjadi gelandangan.

Terakhir Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel. Ponsel lamanya. Jika dinyalakan, Hyuuga akan dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Walau sedih ia tidak bisa menghubungi Hanabi, Hinata harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyalakan ponsel lama.

Hinata tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia belum menyimpan kontak calon suaminya. Ah, betapa banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia diskusikan dengan calon suami yang bahkan ia lupa siapa namanya. Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel dan kartu nama.

Uchiha Sasuke

Tak perlu menamai dengan hal berlebihan. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka hanya orang asing yang terikat kontrak. Itu pun hanya bertahan selama 2 tahun, tak lebih. Kalau dipikir-pikir pria itu tidak memiliki nomor Hinata yang baru, bagaimana pria itu bisa menghubunginya?

Apa perlu ia sms dulu? Hm, sms apa yang cocok untuk situasi ini? Apa kabar? Tidak-tidak, ia bahkan baru saja bertemu kemarin. Selamat siang? Ah, tidak-tidak, mungkin ia harus menghubunginya malam hari. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini pasti jam makan siang, ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat makan siang.

Hinata berulang kali mengetik dan berulang kali pula menghapus. Ia dihinggapi dilema. Ingin rasanya memberitahu nomor ponsel, namun tak tahu cara yang pantas untuk dilakukan. Menyerah, ia meletakkan ponselnya sembarang dan bergegas tidur, tanpa sengaja menekan tombol hubung.

**Tut tut tut**

Hinata kembali mengambil ponsel. "Astaga!" terkejut melihat panggilan tersambung. "Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus kulakukan?" ia tak pernah menghubungi orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Apalagi di waktu istirahat orang itu. Astaga, betapa tidak sopannya dia.

"_Dengan Uchiha Sasuke." _Sekujur tubuh Hinata kaku. Irisnya membelalak ketika Sasuke benar-benar mengangkat panggilannya.

"A-anu–"

"_Siapa?" _tanya Sasuke cepat. Seolah tidak ingin membuang waktu.

Hinata gugup bukan main. Pasalnya ia tak tahu ekspresi Sasuke saat ini. Bukan berarti ia bisa membaca ekspresi Sasuke, namun setidaknya ia bisa menerka suasana hati pria itu. Meski begitu tak baik rasanya menggantungkan Sasuke.

Hinata menarik napas perlahan. "H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata."

**Hening**

"_Ah."_ Terdengar deham. _"Nona Hyuuga."_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar lebih berat. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke bisa mengeluarkan suara seberat itu. Perutnya bergejolak, perasaan apa ini?

"Y-ya? Sepertinya saya belum memberitahu nomor ponsel, jadi saya hendak mengirim pesan, namun–"

"_Hm?"_

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya. Mendengar suara Sasuke membuat Hinata merasakan gelenyar di pangkal paha, ia rapatkan kedua pahanya untuk menyingkirkan sensasi itu. Sayangnya itu adalah sindakan sia-sia. Suara Sasuke yang berat dan dalam membuat tubuhnya semakin memanas. Astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

"S-saya tidak sengaja memencet tombol. Maafkan saya, Tuan Uchiha."

Sasuke menarik napas cepat. _"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke. Kau akan menjadi Uchiha suatu hari nanti."_

"A-ah…" Hinata tidak tahu harus membalas. Ucapan Sasuke menghujam hatinya, suara pria itu memberikan reaksi aneh dalam tubuhnya. Hinata tak mengerti ini. Mengapa seorang pria mampu memberikannya berbagai perasaan dalam waktu bersamaan?

"_Apa kau ada waktu besok?"_

Hinata merasa telinganya bermasalah, "M-maaf?"

"_Aku ingin menemuimu."_

Astaga Hinata tidak paham lagi. Tubuhnya bergejolak entah karena hormon atau karena ia sedang sakit, jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga panas mulai merambat ke wajahnya. "Y-ya?"

"_Ini tentang pernikahan kita."_

.

.

.

TBC

**Untuk mengobati pembaca yang menunggu chapter ini memiliki 7184 words sekitar 19 halaman. Untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya kemungkinan bisa sebanyak ini wordsnya. Maaf menunggu lama karena walau dalam masa karantina, saya memiliki tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. **

**Untuk Pusara mungkin baru bisa saya garap setelah bulan Juni. Hal ini karena kesibukan saya baru bisa berakhir bulan Juni-Juli, setelah itu saya akan usahakan update teratur karena Pusara memiliki tempat di hati saya.**

**Terima kasih.**


	4. Bab 4 Konoha

Hinata menghela napas sambil kembali menaikkan celana dalam. Pantas saja ia begitu sensitif kemarin, hari ini adalah masa haidnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal tersebut? Hinata segera keluar kamar mandi dan memasuki kamar. Mencari pembalut.

Hinata bernapas lega saat menemukan benda yang sangat penting bagi seorang wanita dalam masa datang bulan. "Astaga!" belum cukup rasa tidak nyaman di pagi hari terganggu, ia melihat bercak darah di seprei futon.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Astaga betapa ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan nyenyak dan kini masalah mulai menghampiri. Menghela napas kasar, ia menarik seprei lalu membawa handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Bagian yang tidak mengenakkan dari haid adalah membersihkan pakaian, sprei, selimut yang terkena bercak darah. Dapat terbayangkan pegalnya seluruh tubuh nanti.

Hinata mengalirkan seprei di air mengalir, memberikan _detergen_ kemudian menggosok noda. Hinata menyesali kelupaan akan penanggalan masa haid. Jika saja ingat, pasti tidak akan terjadi bercak darah di sprei layaknya bekas pembunuhan.

Bau amis darah tercium kuat di kamar mandi. Hinata mengerutkan hidung, betapa perutnya semakin mual. Tidak hanya karena haid, aroma darah menambah mual. Meski begitu ia harus menahannya, mengingat tidak mungkin ia memasukkan ke _laundry_. Selain itu, ia pun tak tahu _laundry_ terdekat. Inginnya mengumpat melihat banyaknya darah, hari pertama baginya memang seperti badai. Begitu deras dan dipenuhi guntur.

Hinata berhenti menggosok. Ia menarik napas panjang. Punggungnya kini terasa pegal. Haid saja sudah membuat pegal apalagi mencuci seprei dengan menggunakan tangan. Hinata bernapas lega saat melihat sebagian besar noda sudah menghilang dan aroma detergen mulai tercium. Perlahan namun pasti noda darah mulai menghilang. Hinata berhenti mencuci dan menghela napas lega. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Hinata memutuskan berjemur di balkon. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan pegal karena mencuci dalam posisi yang sama selama kurang lebih 30 menit. Jari-jari tangan dan kaki mulai mengerut akibat paparan air terus menerus. Setelah mencuci dan mandi akhirnya Hinata bisa bernapas lega.

Hinata teringat ia belum sarapan dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk menghubungi Sasuke lebih lanjut. Ah bukankah hari ini ia juga akan bertemu pegawai yang bekerja di sini? Bibi Kurenai mungkin tadi menghubungi. Hinata berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel saat rasa nyeri mulai terasa.

Nyeri di bagian bawah perut dan berdenyut. Seolah menusuk-nusuk dan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Astaga bagaimana bisa ia lupa jika nyeri selalu ia rasakan setiap hari pertama haid?! Hinata berjalan menuju dapur. Mencari obat yang sekiranya mampu menghilangkan rasa nyeri. Tentu saja tidak terdapat obat apa pun. Hinata kembali ke kamar dan mencari obat yang sekiranya ia bawa dari Kumo. Nyeri di perut kian menjadi, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Sial. Ia tidak menemukan obat yang dibutuhkannya. Ia harus pergi menuju apotek.

Hinata mengambil jaket dan mengambil 200 ryo dari dompet. Hinata berjalan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat pandangan di hadapannya mengabur. Ia harus tetap fokus! Sesampainya di lantai 1 Hinata mengerjapkan mata, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing akibat gerakan yang tiba-tiba dan dengan tempo yang cepat.

Dalam pandangannya yang agak kabur ia menabrak sesuatu. Hinata mendongak, terkejut hingga terjungkal. "S-siapa k-kau?!'

Sosok pria bersurai hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam berbalik. Perut Hinata semakin mulas menyadari ia hanya berdua dengan pria yang menakutkan. "A-astaga. Se–"

Sesosok lebah keluar dari kerah pakaian pria itu. Bunyi dengung mengguncang kepala, membawa rasa takut dan pusing yang tak tertahankan. Lebah itu seolah mengetahui hadirnya manusia tak berdaya dan terbang cepat mendekati Hinata.

"S-serangga!"

Kepala Hinata berputar-putar seolah dihantam godam. Pandangannya semakin mengabur dan mulai menghilang. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan dari kejauhan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun. Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu basah. Sesaat ketika kedua mata terbuka, tak ada tenaga sedikitpun untuk bangkit bahkan menggerakkan jari sekali pun. Seolah seluruh tenaganya terserap oleh futon di bawahnya.

Tunggu

Futon?

Dimana dia sekarang?!

Hinata mengerjapkan mata dan melihat sekitar. Lega dirasa ketika perabotan familiar terlihat. Ia berada di kamarnya. Hinata menoleh pelan dan mendapati secangkir teh dengan uap membubung. Tergoda untuk mencicipi, Hinata memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Tak menyangka jika ia begitu haus. Aroma teh begitu menenangkan seolah menghangatkan jiwa dan raganya.

Hinata meneguk perlahan, jika diingat bukankah tadi ia dalam perjalanan menuju apotek? Mengapa ia berada di kamar? Apakah itu semua mimpi? Setelah tenaganya mulai terkumpul kembali, Hinata berdiri dan keluar. Berusaha memastikan bahwa peristiwa yang ia alami bukanlah mimpi. Kalau tidak salah perutnya terasa sakit dan ketika hendak ke apotek, ia bertemu pria misterius dan menakutkan. Apakah itu hanya mimpi belaka?

Hinata tertegun saat menangkap sosok hitam di balkon. Ternyata semua hal yang ia kira adalah mimpi adalah kenyataan. Walau Hinata merasa takut, ia berjalan mendekat. Bagaimanapun rumah ini adalah tempat tinggalnya dan tidak berhak bagi orang asing berada di sini. Meski begitu Hinata berhati-hati, takut jika sosok itu menyerang dalam keadaannya yang tidak berdaya.

"S-siapa kau?"

Pria itu berbalik membuat Hinata waspada. Tanpa sadar ia mundur selangkah. "Maaf." Pria itu membungkuk. "Saya seharusnya mengenalkan diri."

Akhirnya Hinata bisa melihat jelas pria itu. Pria itu mungkin setinggi Neji namun lebih pendek beberapa senti. Memiliki rambut hitam lebat dan mata yang dibingkai oleh kacamata hitam. Tunggu, itu kacamata atau kacamata renang? Jika dilihat-lihat, pria itu memiliki tubuh proporsional yang dibalut _sweater_ hitam dan celana hitam serta apron polkadot. Tunggu, apron? Untuk apa pria itu mengenakan _apron_?

Pria itu mengeringkan tangan di _apron_ yang ia kenakan kemudian menjulurkan tangan. "Nama saya Shino."

Hinata menghela napas lega. Astaga, jadi orang yang ia temui tadi adalah Shino yang bekerja di sini? Entah mengapa ia merasa lilitan di perutnya menghilang dalam sekejap, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Shino dan tersenyum tipis. "Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Hinata merasa aneh berbicara dengan orang yang tidak bisa ia lihat kedua matanya. Ia mengangguk. "Apa kau yang membawaku ke futon?"

Shino mengangguk. Hinata sedikit terkejut namun tidak heran. Hanya ia dan Shino yang berada di sini jadi wajar jika pria itu membawanya. Hinata menaikkan cangkir. "Ini? juga?"

Shino mengangguk. "Bibimu baru saja pergi." Hinata merasa Shino menatapnya ragu. "Kau benar keponakan bos?"

"Sejenisnya." Hinata mengalihkan pandangan. Tak ingin membahas lebih lanjut mengenai hubungannya dengan Kurenai. Karena hubungan mereka juga tidak bisa disebut keluarga. Ia pun tak ingin menjelaskan dengan rinci kepada Shino yang baru saja ia kenal tentang ia, Kurenai, dan Hyuuga.

"Kau suka?"

Hinata bingung maksud Shino. apakah maksudnya suka menjadi keponakan Kurenai? Tapi sepertinya bukan itu pertanyaan Shino, Hinata memerhatikan lebih dalam wajah Shino dan paham jika pria itu seolah menunjuk cangkir. "Ah, suka. Aromanya manis."

Shino mengangguk dan berbalik, kembali menyiram bunga yang terdapat di balkon. "Jika kau sakit, ada obat di dapur."

Hinata tersenyum. Senang rasanya mengetahui bahwa Shino bukanlah orang yang berbahaya, setidaknya belum. Meski begitu ia tetap harus berhati-hati. Namun untuk saat ini lebih baik dirinya berterima kasih atas tindakan pria itu. "Terima kasih. Kau sangat membantu."

Shino berhenti menyiram kemudian melepas apron. Ia kembali menghadap Hinata dan membungkuk singkat. "Aku pergi."

Shino berjalan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata baru menyadari jika tumbuhan di balkon yang tumbuh subur karena dirawat oleh Shino walau pria itu telah meninggalkan tempat ini beberapa waktu lalu. Hinata berbalik. "Shino!"

Shino yang belum mencapai tangga, berbalik. Hinata agak salah tingkah melihat betapa cepat respon pria itu. "Kau yang menyiram semua bunga itu sendiri?"

Shino mengangguk. Hinata menggigit bibir dan mengalihkan pandangan. Takut pria itu tidak setuju. "Bolehkah aku membantumu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Perlahan Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Shino yang terdiam seolah sedang menelitinya. Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangan. Walau tak melihat kedua iris pria itu, ia tetap merasakan intimidasi yang begitu dalam dari pria yang begitu irit bicara itu.

"Kau bisa membantuku besok."

Hinata kembali menatap Shino. Binar bahagia tak dapat disembunyikan. Wajah Hinata penuh senyuman. "Terima kasih!"

Sesaat Hinata selesai membungkuk, Shino telah menghilang dari pandangan. Pria itu tampak terburu-buru. Sepertinya ia harus mengabari Kurenai mengenai kedatangan Shino. Hinata kembali ke kamar dan mencari ponselnya. Sesaat ia menyalakan ponsel, ia baru saja teringat dengan janjinya kepada Sasuke. Bukankah janji itu hari ini?!

Hinata menepuk jidat. Lagi-lagi karena situasinya yang tidak menguntungkan, ia lupa akan janji kepada calon suaminya. Hinata melihat terdapat panggilan tak terjawab dan benar saja itu berasal dari Sasuke sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Ia harus segera mengabari Sasuke jika pertemuan mereka sepertinya gagal. Sesaat Hinata hendak mengetik pesan, terdapat panggilan masuk.

"Ya? S-Sasuke?"

Hinata mendengar helaan napas dari sebrang. "_Sepertinya kau sibuk._"

Hinata menggeleng walau ia tahu Sasuke pasti tidak akan bisa melihatnya. "T-tidak. Ah…" Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas. Ia selalu gugup setiap berbicara dengan Sasuke. Seolah ada yang mengganjal saluran pernapasan untuk mencegahnya berbicara lancar.

Meski begitu, ia bersyukur orang bermarga Uchiha itu tidak tampak menuntut atas kesulitannya dalam menyampaikan sesuatu. "Maafkan saya Uchi-ah maksud saya Sasuke. Hari ini tubuh saya tidak dalam kondisi yang prima. Bolehkah pertemuan kita ditunda?"

Bukan jawaban yang Hinata dapat, namun gelak tawa terdengar dari seberang. Apa pria itu tipe suka tertawa? Bukankah _grumpy _adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pria itu? Mengapa sekarang malah tertawa?

"_Kau yakin sedang berbicara dengan calon suamimu? Bukan seorang kaisar?_" wajah Hinata memerah padam mengetahui maksud ucapan Sasuke, sepertinya ia berbicara terlalu sopan. Ia merasa malu dengan Sasuke yang blak-blakan dan selalu menyinggung bahwa kelak mereka akan menjadi suami-istri, mendengar hal itu membuat hati Hinata tidak siap. "_Hari jumat ada waktu?_"

Belum sempat Hinata mengembalikan diri dari rasa malu, Sasuke sudah meminta jawaban. Astaga pria ini. Tarik perkatan bahwa pria itu tidak menuntut, pria itu sepertinya terlalu sibuk untuk memberikannya jeda dalam mengolah emosi.

Hinata melihat kalender. Lagipula ia pun tak memiliki aktivitas berarti di sini. "Sepertinya ada."

Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke terkekeh. "_Hari jumat di kedai Jugetsu–_" ucapan Sasuke menggantung kemudian dilanjut dengan bisikan rendah seolah pria itu berbisik tepat di telinganya. "_Tuan putri_."

Panggilan terputus. Hinata menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan. Astaga betapa ia sangat malu sekali. Ia berbicara kepada calon suaminya seperti berbicara pada kaisar! Apakah ia tampak seperti itu?! Apakah ia terlalu formal untuk dunia sekitarnya?! Ya Tuhan mengapa ini bisa terjadi kepadanya? Dan mengapa harus pria itu yang menggodanya?! Hinata semakin menyembunyikan wajah seolah ingin ditelan oleh lubang hitam raksasa. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

Hinata menyekop tanah kemudian meletakkan di sekitar tanaman. Dilanjutkan dengan merapikannya. Hinata tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Kali ini dia menanam jeruk. Selain bunga, Hinata ingin menanam buah yang ia suka. Hinata bangkit hendak mengambil pupuk saat irisnya menangkap sesuatu yang menggeliat di atas tanah.

Hinata memerhatikan sesuatu itu. Ia terkejut mendapati ternyata bukan sesuatu melainkan sebuah mahluk hidup. "Ulat!" Hinata yang tidak terbiasa melihat ulat gemuk yang besar menggeliat, terjungkal. Berusaha menjauhi pot tanaman, takut ulat itu akan mendatanginya.

Dengan santai, Shino mengambil ulat dan meletakkannya di pot lain. "Ini _Shokaichu_. Ulat penggembur tanah. Tidak berbahaya."

Hinata bernapas lega ketika Shino mengambil ulat dan heran melihat bagaimana Shino tampak tenang mengambil ulat seolah memindahkan barang. Namun di sisi lain rasa penasaran mengusiknya, baru kali ini mendengar mengenai ulat yang bisa menggemburkan tanah. Bukankah penggembur tanah identik dengan cacing? "Apa bedanya dengan cacing tanah?"

Shino kembali menyiram tanaman, seolah keterkejutan Hinata tidak berarti baginya. "_Shokaichu_ adalah hasil perkembangbiakan ulat daun. Eksperimen oleh keluargaku."

Hinata terkejut, pertama kali mendengar suatu eksperimen yang terasa asing baginya. "Keluargamu ilmuwan?"

Shino menggeleng. "Hanya peneliti serangga. Mereka ahli di bidangnya."

Hinata terkagum-kagum. Baru saat ini ia mendengar Shino berbicara lebih banyak. Sepanjang hari ia bekerja bersama Shino, pria itu cenderung diam dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang perlu saja. Sepertinya serangga menarik minat pria itu. "Kau suka serangga?"

"Mereka–" Hinata menahan napas. Pasalnya saat ini Shino sedang berbicara dengan santainya dengan seekor kumbang yang dua kali lebih besar dari kumbang pada umumnya muncul dan hinggap di pakaian pria itu. Shino mengelus kumbang itu pelan. "Hanya tidak berbahaya."

Hinata berdiri tanpa sadar bergerak mundur melihat perilaku Shino kepada serangga. "Tapi bukankah sengat serangga menyakitkan dan juga beracun? Kau tidak pernah disengat?"

Shino melepas kumbang itu perlahan dan membiarkan hewan itu terbang. "Menurutku itu bentuk mereka mengenali kita sebagai manusia. Jika kau memiliki intensi baik dan tahu cara berkomunikasi dengan mereka, menjadi teman bukan hal yang mustahil."

Woah. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang dengan setulus itu. Selama ini orang selalu menjauhi serangga karena takut akan racun dan sengatannya, pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang melihat sisi lain dari yang dianggap berbahaya oleh banyak orang. Ia merasa orang-orang yang bisa berpikir luas seperti itu begitu luar biasa. Walau sedikit, Hinata merasa iri melihatnya. "Kau luar biasa." Hinata berdecak kagum. "Baru kali ini aku melihat orang mampu berteman dengan serangga."

Shino mulai mengangkat pot tanaman dan memindahkan ke sudut ruangan. "Itu bukan suatu hal yang mengagumkan. Banyak orang telah menaklukan berbagai hal."

Hinata menggeleng. "Itu berbeda." Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ketika merasakan Shino kembali menatapnya. "Ah, maksudku itu adalah hal luar biasa ketika bertemu orang di sekitar yang memiliki suatu kelebihan yang tidak dimiliki banyak orang."

Shino tertegun. Tak pernah menyangka ucapan itu datang dari wanita asing entah-berantah yang tampak dari keluarga berada. Aneh, ini pertama kali seorang wanita memaklumi hobi anehnya. Selama ini wanita selalu melihatnya dari wajah maupun _background_ keluarga dan tidak menoleransi tindakan atau hobi yang sekiranya asing. Sebenarnya, siapa wanita ini?

Hinata tersenyum. "Kapan-kapan bisa ajari aku cara berteman dengan mereka?"

.

.

.

Esok paginya Hinata kembali berkebun. Walau ia masih perlu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan, ia cukup nyaman dapat tinggal di ruko yang dipinjamkan Kurenai kepadanya. Selain itu hubungannya dengan Shino juga cukup baik. Pria itu tak banyak bicara namun tetap merespon jika ia bertanya dan selalu membantunya jika ia mengalami kesusahan. Hal kecil seperti itu cukup menyenangkan bagi Hinata.

Hinata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi kayu dekat jendela besar. Membersihkan dan merapikan tanaman benar-benar menguras tenaga. Banyak sekali pot yang harus dipindahkan dan ditanam kembali oleh bunga-bunga segar. Hinata tak menyangka Shino mengerjakan semua ini sendirian. Tapi jika dilihat, beberapa _interior_ tampak usang seperti tidak terawat. Apa mungkin Bibi Kurenai sempat berpikir untuk menutup toko ini?

"Minumlah." Shino meletakkan cangkir teh di meja kemudian bersandar pada jendela. Aroma wangi teh yang diseduh membuat perasaan Hinata menghangat. Entah mengapa sejak menginjakkan kaki ke Konoha aroma inilah yang sangat ia sukai.

Hinata tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih." Istirahat setelah kerja keras sangat menyenangkan. Seolah merestorasi dirinya. Membuatnya kembali fokus dan bertenaga. Hinata menatap Shino penasaran. "Apa kau yang merawat ini semua sendirian?"

Shino mengangguk. "Mungkin dalam waktu dekat, tidak."

Tidak? Apakah Shino akan keluar dari pekerjaannya saat ini? Ah, tapi rasanya tidak nyaman jika menanyakan banyak hal saat baru bertemu tiga kali. Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam aroma teh sebelum meneguknya. Hangat teh mengalir dalam dada. "Ini nikmat sekali."

"Hinata!" seru Kurenai memasuki toko. Kedua tangan penuh barang. Hinata segera beranjak dan mengambil barang-barang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kurenai terkejut mendapati Hinata mengenakan pakaian berkebun.

"Aku membantu Shino berkebun, Bi." Hinata menatap heran kantong belanja yang penuh dengan makanan dan sayuran. "Ini apa, Bi?"

Kurenai mengusap surai Hinata. "Makanan untukmu. Kau harus tetap sehat selama di Konoha, bukan?"

Hinata merasa tidak enak mendengarnya. "Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Bi. Aku bisa belanja sendiri."

Kurenai menggeleng. "Penjual di Konoha tangguh-tangguh. Kau harus pintar menawar barang, kau tahu?" Kurenai berjalan menuju Shino dan memeluk pria itu.

Hinata terkejut. Sepertinya Shino merupakan orang yang akrab bagi Kurenai. Hinata segera meletakkan barang belanjaan di tempat yang lebih bersih kemudian kembali menemui Kurenai. "Bibi dan Shino sudah lama saling mengenal?"

Kurenai menimbang. "Cukup lama. Mungkin ketika adiknya adalah muridku. Aku pernah mengajar di TK sebelumnya. Ia juga salah satu muridku saat SMP." Kurenai tersenyum melihat Shino yang tampak santai dan menikmati dunianya. "Bagaimana dengan toko? Bagus?"

Shino mengangguk. "Aku sudah memberitahu kepada Nana cara mengurus bunga."

Kurenai dan Hinata terkejut, namun Kurenai dapat dengan mudah sadar kembali. "Ah, kau sudah mengajarinya rupanya." Melihat Shino yang santai memberi nama panggilan untuk Hinata sepertinya pria itu cukup nyaman dengan kehadiran Hinata.

Di sisi lain Hinata masih larut dalam kebingungan. Hinata menatap Kurenai heran. Siapa itu Nana? Apakah ada orang lain di rumah ini selain dirinya? Apa mungkin itu adalah sosok hantu penunggu rumah? "Bi?"

Kurenai tertawa renyah. "Astaga, kau pasti bingung. Nana itu adalah panggilanmu dari Shino. Shino tidak memanggil orang yang memiliki lebih dari 2 suku kata."

Ah, pantas saja Kurenai tidak dipanggil Nyonya Kurenai oleh Shino. Bahkan pria itu tidak menyebutkan marga dan hanya mengenalkan diri sebagai Shino. Kurenai tersenyum dan menepuk pelan punggung Hinata. "Nama yang bagus bukan?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, tak menyangka tingkah unik datang dari seorang pendiam dan kaku seperti Shino. "Aku baru pertama kali dipanggil dengan nama lain." Hinata menatap Shino penasaran. "Apakah Nana berasal dari Na dalam namaku?"

Kurenai mengangguk, menggantikan Shino menjawab yang kembali sibuk dengan serangga-serangga kecil yang hinggap di pakaian dan apron yang dikenakan pria itu. "Yah, sepertinya begitu." Kurenai menatap Hinata khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau sudah sehat sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Sudah, Bi. Sepertinya aku ingin membeli barang kebutuhan rumah."

"Ah sayang sekali setelah ini aku ada acara," Kurenai menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan dan berpikir untuk memperbaikinya. "Ah, bagaimana jika diantar Shino?"

Kurenai menoleh ke arah Shino. "Shino, kau mau 'kan?"

Shino mengangguk. Hinata terkejut dengan keputusan Kurenai maupun persetujuan Shino. Ia bahkan baru mengenal Shino kemarin dan cukup berbincang formal yang rasanya belum cukup sampai tahap dimana ia boleh meminta bantuan. Apakah tidak apa-apa seperti ini?

.

.

.

Sepertinya Hinata perlu beberapa _sweetpants_ dan sweater, udara Konoha menjadi sangat dingin saat malam hari. Jika diingat, pakaian Hinata sangat terbatas. Hanya piama dan _kimono_. Mengingat ia akan bertemu dengan calon suaminya, menggunakan _kimono_ sepertinya terlalu formal untuk perbincangan santai mereka. Walau topik yang akan mereka bicarakan cukup serius, sepertinya suasana formal tidak cocok.

Hinata mengambil beberapa _dress_, kemeja, _jumpsuit_, dan beberapa celana. Selama di kediaman Hyuuga ia lebih sering mengenakan _kimono_ atau rok, tapi ia menemukan bahwa tinggal di Konoha membutuhkan lebih banyak gerak yang mana celana sangat diperlukan. Hinata pun tak lupa membeli beberapa pakaian dalam. Hinata tidak tahu berapa lama ia akan tinggal di Konoha, untuk itu ia mencoba memenuhi kebutuhan dasar selama di Konoha.

Setelah membayar, Hinata menemukan Shino yang menununggu dengan ponsel di genggaman. "Maaf menunggu lama."

Shino menggeleng. "Setelah ini apa yang kau perlukan?"

Hinata berpikir. "Ah, bagaimana jika ke supermarket? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubeli."

Shino mengangguk dan jalan lebih dulu, mengingat Shino sudah hafal _mall_ ini. Berbelanja dengan orang seperti Shino adalah pengalaman unik bagi Hinata. Pria itu tak banyak bicara tapi memberikan saran jika diperlukan. Walau tampak pendiam dan penyendiri, Shino cukup asyik diajak berbincang. Pria itu sering memberikan pendapatnya terhadap sesuatu yang menarik pria itu. Seolah tak takut jika pendapatnya berbeda dengan orang lain. Meski merupakan pendengar yang baik, Shino adalah sosok teman _ngobrol_ yang menyenangkan.

Sesampainya di supermarket, Hinata tak pernah sesenang ini. Aroma segar sayuran dan buah-buahan serta hawa sejuk pendingin ruangan menyambutnya. Aroma familiar dan menyenangkan. Setelah menitipkan barang belanjaan, Hinata mengambil troli. Hinata memutuskan untuk mencoba resep baru. Akhir-akhir ini ia tertarik dengan _apple pie_, Hinata sangat ingin mencoba memasaknya.

Sembari Hinata berbelanja, Shino memilih mencari sayuran untuk serangga-serangga peliharaannya. Menemani Hinata berbelanja bukan hal yang merepotkan mengingat ia memiliki beberapa keperluan di _mall_ sehingga tidak merasa bosan menunggu. Serangga-serangganya cukup unik, sayuran yang diberikan harus berkualitas dan terjamin kesegarannya. Untuk itu, Shino harus pilih-pilih dalam membeli sayuran.

Bagi Shino, Hinata bukanlah sosok yang membosankan. Mungkin di awal wanita itu tampak kikuk dan pemalu, namun wanita itu memiliki aura dimana orang di sekitarnya akan merasa nyaman bahkan untuk berbicara maupun bercerita dengannya. Shino menemukan hal ini begitu aneh, pasalnya jarang menemukan sosok yang mampu membuatnya bercerita lepas bahkan untuk seorang dengan _gender_ wanita sekalipun. Meski asal usul wanita itu entah-berantah, Shino menemukan bahwa wanita itu tidak se-_clueless_ yang ia pikirkan. Wanita itu cukup tahu banyak hal, meski banyak yang tidak diketahui juga. Shino merasa tidak keberatan jika ia menemani wanita itu.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Shino memutuskan menunggu di luar. Ia merasa ingin memberikan ruang bagi Hinata untuk mengeksplorasi supermarket sesuka wanita itu. Banyak hal yang ingin ia dengar dari Hinata. Tentang asal-usul wanita itu, hubungannya dengan Kurenai, atau alasan kedatangan wanita itu ke Konoha. Shino sudah mengenal Kurenai sekitar 7 tahun dan selama ini tak pernah mengetahui Kurenai mempunya keponakan seperti Hinata. Ia sudah tahu luar dalam keluarga Kurenai karena sering diajak makan malam saat masih mengajarinya di bangku SMP. Ia pun hafal dengan karakteristik keluarga Kurenai maupun suaminya, namun tak pernah ditemukan karakteristik seperti Hinata. Meski begitu, Shino tak ingin terlalu memberikan banyak pertanyaan kepada Hinata jika wanita itu tidak nyaman.

Shino memutuskan menunggu Hinata sambil memainkan ponsel. Membalas _email_, pesan, maupun _chat_ yang masuk. Mengingat ia masih mahasiswa aktif yang memiliki banyak urusan. Cukup lama Shino menunggu Hinata, batang hidung wanita itu tak kunjung muncul. Shino melirik jam tangan dan terkejut saat mendapati sudah satu jam wanita itu tak keluar dari supermarket. Mungkin wanita itu terlalu asik menjelajah hingga lupa waktu, meski begitu Shino ingin memastikan jika wanita itu tidak lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki acara setelah ini.

Shino bangkit dan kembali memasuki supermarket, mencari Hinata di bagian makanan, sayuran, makanan kaleng, buah-buahan. Nihil. Hinata tidak ditemukan. Shino kembali mengelilingi supermarket. Memastikan kembali bahwa tidak ada kesalahan. Namun tetap sama. Ia tak menemukan Hinata. Shino tidak menemukan belanjaan Hinata yang dititipkan di tempat penitipan barang.

Kemana wanita itu pergi?

.

.

.

Hinata merasa tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Setelah membayar barang belanjaan dan mengambil barang yang dititipkan, ia segera berjalan cepat mencari toilet. "Dimana toiletnya?"

Kedua iris perak bergerak cepat mencari tanda toilet. Hinata berjalan cepat memasuki koridor yang memiliki tanda terdapat toilet di dalamnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia meletakkan barangnya di wastafel kemudian memasuki toilet.

Rasanya ada yang tertinggal. Baju? Sudah. Barang belanjaan? Sudah. Membayar? Sudah. Dompet? Sudah juga. Apa ya?

Hinata teringat. "Astaga! Shino!" dengan cepat Hinata menuntaskan urusannya. Ia harus segera menemui Shino jika tidak pria itu akan khawatir.

Hinata keluar dari toilet kemudian merapikan dirinya di cermin. Memastikan kembali barang-barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal maupun hilang. Hinata melirik seorang wanita di sebelahnya. Wanita itu begitu cantik dan modis memancarkan aura wanita karir. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat wanita karir Konoha di dekatnya. Selama ini tak pernah melihat wanita karir ala kantoran di kediaman Hyuuga mengingat mata pencaharian Kumo adalah petani. Ah, lagi-lagi ia membandingkan Konoha dengan Kumo. Ia seharusnya cepat beradaptasi dan memaklumi perbedaan-perbedaan antara Konoha dan Kumo.

Astaga! Sudah berapa lama ia berada di sini?! Hinata kembali memastikan keberadaan dompet, ponsel, barang belanjaan. Tak lupa merapikan diri dan memastikan tidak ada bagian privasi yang terlihat. Setelah rapi, Hinata keluar dari toilet. Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat dompet di dekat wastafel.

"Dompet siapa ini?" dompet itu memiliki desain elegan dan indah. Sederhana namun berkelas. "Apakah ini dompet wanita itu?"

Hinata berlari keluar. Berharap mampu mengejar wanita itu. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu meninggalkan dompet di toilet?! Bukankah dompet itu barang utama yang harus dibawa kemanapun pergi? Sial bagi Hinata mall semakin ramai membuat Hinata kesulitan menemukan sosok wanita pemilik dompet. Warna rambutnya apa ya tadi? Pirang atau kuning? Uh, Hinata benar-benar pusing. Mall ini terlalu luas untuk dirinya dan ia tak pernah berada di tempat umum seluas dan seramai ini.

Hinata buta arah!

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya lengket karena keringat. Panik mulai melanda. Ia merasa dirinya akan menghilang jika ia tetap berada di sini. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu arah. Tidak tahu arah mana yang benar. Dan lagi tak kunjung menemukan wanita pemilik dompet. Menemukan seorang wanita saja tidak bisa apalagi berpikir untuk bertemu Shino. Astaga Shino! Ia melupakan entitas pria itu.

Ya Tuhan!

Hinata menarik napas dalam. Menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Sudah berapa banyak mengatakan astaga. Saat ini ia harus tenang. Mungkin lebih baik menemukan Shino kemudian bersama pergi ke pusat informasi untuk mengumumkan dompet yang hilang. Ya, mungkin lebih baik seperti itu. Hinata memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri. Tidak apa-apa Hinata, kau pasti bisa. Demi Tuhan kau sudah berusia 20 tahun! Tidak mungkin kan kau menangis karena tersesat di mall?!

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan tarikan di lengan. Hinata berbalik. "Shino!" Demi Dewa Jashin! betapa ia sangat bersyukur bertemu Shino di tengah keramaian ini. Kaki Hinata melemas. Ini pertama kalinya sendirian di tempat asing yang begitu ramai. Tak pernah menyadari betapa ia sangat bersyukur menemukan sosok yang ia kenal. Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis.

Shino mencengkram lengan Hinata kuat-kuat. Seolah jika lepas sedetik saja, Hinata akan hilang. "Aku mencarimu. Kau mau kemana Nana?!"

Baru pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar Shino meninggikan suara. Ah, benar-benar. Betapa ia sudah merepotkan orang lain. "Ah ini."

Hinata melihat Shino yang menyeka keringat. Astaga, ia menjadi orang yang buruk sekarang. Shino pasti mencarinya sambil berlari di _mall_ yang luas ini. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyimpan dompet itu untuk sementara, tidak ingin merepotkan Shino lebih jauh lagi. Shino tampak kelelahan dilihat dari keringat yang bercucuran di kening dan napas yang tersengal. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Hinata membungkuk dalam. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Seharusnya aku mengatakan jika ingin ke toilet. Maafkan aku."

Shino mengamati Hinata, seolah wanita itu merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Meskipun demikian, hari ini sudah cukup melelahkan. Tak ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut, Shino menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang."

Hinata mengikuti Shino berjalan sambil menunduk. "Maafkan aku, Shino. Seharusnya aku tidak gegabah. Maafk–"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nana. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Shino berbalik, menatap Hinata dari balik kacamata hitam. "Kita teman, bukan?"

Wajah Hinata yang semula mendung menjadi berseri. "Terima kasih Shino! Aku akan buatkan pie apel yang enak untukmu!"

Perjalanan ke Konoha memang melelahkan. Konoha memang kota yang sangat asing bagi Hinata, tapi di sini ia menemukan banyak hal baru. Bagaimana entitasnya begitu kecil bagi banyak orang. Dan bagaimana ia harus bersyukur memiliki kenalan di sini.

.

.

.

Hinata memasukkan adonan yang telah dibentuk ke dalam oven. "Nah, sudah selesai." Peluh membasahi kening. Ia bekerja keras untuk membuat pai yang dapat dinikmati oleh Shino. Bagaimanapun ia telah banyak merepotkan. Sebagai wujud dari rasa berterima kasih, ia memastikan bahwa kondisi pai benar-benar dalam keadaan sempurna.

Di sisi lain, Shino sibuk memberi makan para serangga dengan sayuran yang telah dibeli. Shino memotong sayuran itu menjadi sekecil mungkin untuk dinikmati serangganya. Hinata takjub. Tak pernah ia lihat sosok yang mau bersahabat dengan serangga di Kumo.

Merasakan tatapan Hinata, Shino mendongak. "Kau mau?" Hinata berpikir Shino ingin memberinya sayuran, namun ia menangkap bahwa Shino menawarkan untuk memberikan serangga itu makanan.

Hinata merasa ragu, pasalnya tak pernah menyentuh serangga sebelumnya. Sejauh ini hanya melihat dari jauh bagaimana Shino merawat serangga-serangga saat berkebun maupun beristirahat. "Bagaimana jika aku menyentuhnya saja?" menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak sopan, Hinata buru-buru menambahkan. "Maksudku, aku ingin membiasakan diri dengan–"

Shino mengangguk. "Aku paham, kemarikan tanganmu."

Shino menjulurkan tangan. Hinata menatap tangan Shino ragu, namun menyambutnya dengan baik. Tangan Shino besar dan hangat, sedikit kasar. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyentuh tangan pria selain Hyuuga. Terasa aneh dan uniknya familiar, mengingatkannya akan genggaman Neji. Begitu hangat dan seolah melindunginya. Tangan Shino cukup besar hingga mampu menyelubungi tangannya. Apakah tangan pria memang seperti ini?

Perlahan, Shino meletakkan serangga di telapak tangan Hinata. Ia merasakan tangan Hinata yang mendingin dan gemetar. "Ini adalah _kidaichu_, serangga khas keluargaku."

Meski takut, Hinata berusaha mengenyahkan perasaannya. Bagaimanapun Shino sudah berbaik hati membantunya mengenalkan pada serangga, Hinata memerhatikan serangga di tangannya lamat-lamat. "Ah! Apakah ini kumbang?"

Shino mengangguk. "Ya, kumbang."

Hinata senang mengetahui serangga yang diberikan oleh Shino tidak semenyeramkan yang dibayangkan. Apalagi kumbang yang diberikan begitu cantik. "Luar biasa, aku tak pernah menyentuh kumbang sebelumnya."

Perlahan, kumbang mulai bergerak. Menjelajahi telapak tangan Hinata, memberikan rasa gelitik tak tertahankan bagi Hinata. "Astaga, geli!" Hinata tertawa, tak pernah merasakan geli akibat kumbang sebelumnya.

Shino kembali melanjutkan memberi makan serangga yang lain. "Dia sedang mengenalimu. Jika kamu berbahaya baginya, dia akan mengeluarkan bau tak sedap."

Hinata terbelalak. "Ah? Benarkah? Apakah itu berbahaya?"

Shino berpikir sejenak. "Tidak begitu berbahaya, namun ada kemungkinan akan mengeluarkan racun."

Seketika tubuh Hinata kaku. Demi Dewa Jashin, kumbang lucu ini akan mengeluarkan racun? Bagaimana jika kumbang itu menanggapnya musuh? Bagaimana jika aroma Kumo yang begitu kuat membuatnya tampak berbahaya bagi serangga? Hinata tak mau mati akibat serangga di depan pawangnya sendiri.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif tentang serangga yang mungkin akan mencelakainya. Matanya menangkap tas yang ia bawa. Ah, bukankah ia belum mencari tahu tentang pemilik dompet itu?

"Shino, terima kasih telah mengenalkanku dengan _kidaichu_." Hinata mengembalikan serangga itu dengan hati-hati.

Apakah karena Shino memberitahu jika kidaichu dapat mengeluarkan racun? Shino mengambil kumbang di tangan Hinata kemudian memerhatikan wanita itu. Hinata berjalan mengambil tas dan mengeluarkan dompet dan ponsel. Ah, sepertinya wanita itu memiliki urusan lain. Shino kembali menyibukkan diri mengurus serangga.

Hinata mencari kartu identitas atau apa pun yang bisa dihubungi. Hinata terkejut melihat hampir semua isi dompet wanita itu dipenuhi kartu kredit. Di sisi lain, terdapat struk harga maupun kupon dari berbagai toko. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah semua kartu kredit itu adalah _black card_! Benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu tidak mencari dompet ini? Bahkan sampai ia ke _basement_, tidak ada yang mengumumkan tentang kehilangan barang sama sekali.

Hinata mencari kartu identitas atau pun kartu apa pun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Hinata terkejut. Bagaimana bisa bahkan tidak ada kartu identitas di kartu ini? Sebenarnya wanita macam apa pemilik dompet ini? Setelah mencari dan membuka kantong yang ada, akhirnya Hinata menemukan sebuah kartu nama.

"Temari…" gumam Hinata. Apakah wanita itu tidak memiliki marga? Hanya tertulis 'Temari' di kartu itu. Atau apakah itu sebuah nama badan usaha? Hinata mencari nomor ponsel yang sekiranya bisa dihubungi. "Ah ini!"

Hinata buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel. Ia mengetikkan nomor dan menuliskan pesan. Hinata berpikir mungkin pesan singkat saja.

_To_: Nona Temari

_From_: Hinata

_Selamat siang Nona Temari. Saya Hinata, penemu dompet Nona di kamar mandi Mall Konoha. Saya berusaha mencari keberadaan Nona, namun tidak bisa saya temukan. Saya berpikir untuk membawanya ke pusat informasi, namun saya tidak dapat melakukannya saat itu. Bagaimana cara saya mengembalikan dompet ini kepada Nona? Terima kasih atas perhatian Nona Temari._

Terkirim

Hinata berharap pesan tersebut dapat terkirim ke Temari. Ia sangat berharap wanita itu dapat membalasnya sehingga dompet mahal tersebut kembali ke pemilik yang seharusnya. Hinata berharap bahwa wanita pemilik dompet ini dapat memaafkannya yang tidak segera memberikan ke pusat informasi.

"Hinata? Aku mencium bau gosong." Ucapan Shino menyadarkan Hinata.

"Ah!" seru Hinata berlari menuju oven. Melupakan seutuhnya bahwa ia baru saja menghubungi orang asing. Hinata tak menyadari jika dari takdirnya di Konoha mungkin akan ditentukan oleh sang pemilik dompet mewah.

.

.

.

Setelah Shino pergi, Hinata kembali dalam dunianya. Ah, apakah ia mendapatkan balasan? Hinata buru-buru membuka ponselnya. Helaan napas terdengar. Kecewa tidak mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan. Nona 'Temari' masih belum membalas pesannya.

Hinata menjatuhkan diri di atas futon. Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang. Tak menyangka ia pun belajar banyak hal baru dari orang yang baru juga. Hinata menatap langit-langit. Apa memang akan berjalan semudah ini? Selama ini ia tak menemukan kesulitan berarti.

Kenalan yang suportif, teman baru yang membantu banyak hal, dan calon suami yang unik. Sasuke Uchiha kembali terlintas di pikiran. Mengingat pria itu membuat dirinya berdebar-debar. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Mungkin ia baru mengenal pria itu beberapa jam tapi pria itu telah memberikan berbagai perasaan tak menentu dalam dirinya.

Bukan maksud Hinata tertarik karena pria itu tampan atau bertubuh atletis. Neji juga memiliki wajah rupawan dan tubuh yang tak kalah atletis. Hinata bahkan sering melihat Neji bertelanjang dada. Memamerkan otot-otot kencang yang basah oleh peluh. Namun entah mengapa dirinya merasa aman saat berada di dekat Sasuke.

Mendengar suara pria itu, aroma maskulin yang memikat, tatapan lekat yang seolah menjelajahi jiwanya. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan gejolak hebat dalam dirinya. Mungkin ini disebabkan oleh hormon estrogen yang meningkat, mengingat ia sedang menstruasi. Pikirannya menjadi macam-macam dan menjurus ke arah yang tidak diinginkan.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya. Astaga, bahkan wajahnya kini memanas. Hinata berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran kotor. Ah, bukankah besok ia akan bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha? Hinata bangkit, mengambil pulpen dan secarik kertas. Ia harus membuat daftar pertanyaan. Kali ini harus didengarkan dengan baik oleh pria itu.

Pertanyaan pertama. Tempat tinggal. Apakah mereka akan tinggal bersama atau berpisah? Ini tentu saja menjadi poin utama. Jika mereka akan tinggal bersama tentu ada banyak hal yang harus diperhatikan. Namun jika tidak itu berarti bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. Baik dirinya maupun Sasuke akan hidup terpisah. Hingga pria itu mendapatkan kenaikan jabatan dan ia yang akhirnya bisa hidup mandiri dengan usaha toko roti, mereka hanya akan bertemu beberapa kali. Tidak ada bedanya dengan kehidupan pada umumnya.

Namun jika mereka akan tinggal bersama– astaga Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bukan, bukan maksud Hinata berpikir kotor. Kondisi hormonal ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Hinata menggeleng keras-keras, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif. Jika mereka tinggal bersama, ada beberapa hal yang harus dibahas. Seperti privasi atau hal-hal yang baik Sasuke maupun dirinya tidak boleh melewati batas.

Pertanyaan kedua. Penghasilan. Tentu saja saat ini Hinata tidak memiliki penghasilan tetap, namun jika ia berhasil membuka usaha dengan uang yang ia miliki sekarang, akan ada pemasukan yang masuk. Baik ia maupun Sasuke harus sama-sama jujur mengenai harta termasuk properti maupun penghasilan yang didapat. Dengan begitu, mereka dapat mengatur pengeluaran rumah tangga dengan baik. Mungkin tidak seharusnya Hinata berpikir sejauh itu, namun ia tetap tidak bisa mencegahnya. Bagaimanapun mereka akan hidup bersama selama 2 tahun, mau tidak mau kegiatan mereka akan ikut dan saling bertabrakan di dalamnya. Meski begitu, jika pada akhirnya mereka tidak tinggal bersama, mungkin pertanyaan ini tidak diperlukan. Hinata memberi tanda _optional_.

Sepertinya itu saja yang harus dituliskan. Ah! Tentu saja tentang hal 'itu'. Hinata tidak ingin gamblang mengatakannya karena ia yakin wajahnya akan memerah padam diikuti dengan tubuh yang memanas. Ia harus bertanya dan meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa 'itu' tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Bagaimanapun 2 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat, tidak sepatutnya mereka melakukan hal yang serius untuk sesuatu yang palsu.

Ya, mau dilihat dari segi manapun, pernikahan ini tetap palsu baginya. Hinata pun tidak ingin terjatuh terlalu dalam. Bagaimanapun ia masih muda dan masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mencari pria di luar sana dan mengeksplorasi dunia. Berkeluarga belum ada dalam benaknya. Untuk dirinya yang menginginkan kebebasan, hal itu masih terasa tabu baginya.

Hinata melipat kertas kemudian ia masukkan ke dompet. Ia keluarkan koper kecil dan memasukkan uang ratusan ribu ryo di dalamnya. Mengambil beberapa uang pecahan dan memasukkan ke dompet. Ia simpan dengan rapi koper itu di tempat yang aman dan tak terjangkau orang lain. Ya, kali ini ia sudah siap untuk menapaki kehidupan baru di Konoha. Hinata menarik selimut dan tertidur.

Ia harus bangun pagi.

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicau terdengar nyaring. Hinata mengernyit, tak pernah ia merasa suara burung akan begitu mengganggu tidurnya. Suara burung tak berhenti berkicau, diikuti sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai. Menyilaukan. Mengisi ruangan dengan kehangatan dan cahaya. Kerutan di dahi semakin dalam, tidak bisakah ia istirahat walau hanya sehari saja?!

Hinata mengusap mata kasar kemudian bangkit. Tubuhnya terasa pegal, kedua matanya sulit terbuka, seolah ada lem yang merekatkan kedua matanya. "Jam berapa ini?"

Hinata mengambil jam, sedetik kemudian kedua irisnya terbuka sempurna. "Jam 11?!" Hinata membuka tirai lebar-lebar dan cahaya dengan cepat membanjiri kamar. Hawa hangat mulai terasa. Tanda bahwa hari sudah siang.

Astaga, ia terlambat!

Buru-buru Hinata mandi, lalu berganti baju, mengenakan make up seadanya dan mengikat surainya tinggi-tinggi. Hinata meraih ponsel dan dompet kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjing. Segera setelah di luar Hinata segera memesan taksi. Beruntung ia tahu bagaimana cara mengakses transportasi di Konoha. Setelah mendapatkan taksi, Hinata kembali membuka pesan Sasuke. Pria itu berkata untuk menemuinya di kedai Jugetsu. Jugetsu? Ada kedai dengan nama itu?

"Nona, mau kemana?" tanya sopir, menatap Hinata dari spion tengah.

Hinata agak tidak yakin dengan nama kedai itu yang aneh, namun tidak mungkin Sasuke bercanda, bukan? "Kedai Jugetsu, Tuan."

Sopir mulai mengganti kopling sambil terkekeh. "Astaga, baru pertama kali saya dipanggil Tuan oleh pelanggan. Panggil saya bapak saja."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Lagi-lagi ia merasa _déjà vu_, ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama ketika berbincang dengan Sasuke lewat ponsel. "Ma-maaf, saya bukan penduduk sini."

Sopir itu tertawa. "Pantas saja logat bicara Nona terdengar asing. Saya lebih sering mendengar logat daerah Ame dan Iwa. Rata-rata penduduk Konoha berasal dari sana."

"Ah." Hinata tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia takut jika ia akan salah bicara dan membuat orang tidak nyaman.

"Nona berasal darimana?" sopir yang berumur sekitar paruh baya itu kembali melirik lewat spion. "Apa kontak lensa perak sedang populer akhir-akhir ini?"

Hinata tahu jika ia sangat berbeda setibanya di Konoha. Penduduk Konoha rata-rata memiliki warna kulit eksotis dan cenderung kuning, sedangkan dirinya berwarna putih pucat. Ditambah iris yang perak, semakin menambah bahwa dirinya benar-benar orang asing.

Hinata tersenyum, sudah biasa menanggapi orang-orang yang asing dengan dirinya saat ia berada di Konoha. "Saya berasal dari Kumo, iris ini asli, Bapak."

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk-angguk. "Pantas saja saya merasa asing. Sejauh ini Nona adalah pelanggan pertama saya yang berasal dari Kumo."

Hinata agak terkejut namun tidak sampai membuat terbelalak. Tidak heran, melihat bagaimana orang lain memandangnya dengan aneh dan keingintahuan. Hinata hanya tersenyum. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"Ah, sudah sampai, Nona. Silakan,"

Hinata segera mengeluarkan uang dan membayar. Ia ingat jika ia terburu-buru. "Kembaliannya untuk Bapak saja. Terima kasih."

Hinata segera keluar dari taksi dan memasuki kedai. Kedai itu didominasi warna coklat mahoni. Aroma kopi begitu kental dan menyeruak. Memberikan sensasi ketenangan. Ditambah kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hal yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah kedai itu dipenuhi dengan wanita dan pria berusia lanjut. Kedai apa ini?

"Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang pria jangkung bersurai jingga keluar dari konter. Pria itu begitu jangkung hingga Hinata harus menengadah.

"Ah, sebentar." Apa dia salah tempat ya? Hinata kembali membaca pesan Sasuke. "Apakah ini benar kedai Jugetsu?"

Hinata gugup, pasalnya pria itu terlihat menahan kekesalan ketika ia menyebutkan nama kedai itu. "Ah–"

Pria itu menjawab singkat. Kedua irisnya tak beralih dari Hinata yang membuat Hinata tak nyaman. "Benar."

Hinata melihat sekitar. Apa ia salah tempat? Mengapa ia tak menemukan Sasuke di sana? "Eum…"

"Apa Nona sudah reservasi?"

Hinata membelalak. Kedai bisa reservasi? "Reservasi?"

Pria itu menghela napas. "Jika Nona ingin berada di sini, Nona harus reservasi terlebih dahulu atau menjadi pelanggan tetap."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ah." Betapa bodohnya ia tak memastikan terlebih dahulu tempat yang akan ia kunjungi. Dapat ia rasakan tatapan pelanggan yang menatapnya penasaran. Apakah ia telah membuat keributan di sini? Tapi benar alamat yang dikatakan Sasuke ada di sini.

"Ah, apakah ada yang memesan atas nama Tuan Sasuke Uchiha? Saya Hyuuga Hinata, ada keperluan dengan Tuan Sasuke, ah maksudku–"

Pria itu memerhatikan Hinata lamat-lamat. Ya, nama dan ciri-ciri wanita di depannya benar-benar persis seperti yang digambarkan Sasuke. "Ikuti saya."

Hinata mengikuti pria jangkung itu sambil menunduk. Merasa malu dan tidak nyaman di lingkungan asing. Tak ia sangka pria itu membawanya ke lantai 2. Pria itu membuka pintu. "Nona sudah ditunggu oleh Sasuke. Silakan."

Sasuke berdiri setibanya Hinata sampai. Wanita itu tampak kikuk dan seperti marmut di depan Jugo yang seperti raksasa. Hinata mengenakan pakaian sederhana kaos putih yang dilapisi oleh _jumpsuit_. Diikuti dengan rambut yang diikat tinggi-tinggi menampakkan leher dan tengkuk kepada semua orang. Walau Sasuke tidak suka pikiran bahwa wanita itu menampakkan kecantikannya pada semua orang, ia mengaku jika penampilan wnaita ini cukup menarik atensi. "Hinata, duduklah."

Hinata menelan ludah, menahan kegugupan yang membuncah. Rasanya ia merasa terintimidasi dengan dua pria yang berdiri menjulang di sekitarnya. Hinata mengangguk. Ia bahkan tak memandang kedua pria di sekitarnya. "Ah terima kasih, eum–" Hinata mencari _name tag_ pria di hadapannya.

"Jugo. Nama saya Jugo. Permisi."

Belum sempat Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih dengan benar, Jugo sudah pergi dan memberi ruang bagi Hinata dan Sasuke. Saat itulah Hinata menyadari jika ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan belum melihat pria itu sedari tadi. Hinata menarik napas, menyiapkan mental. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Lagi-lagi tatapan itu. Tatapan intens dan tenang milik pria itu seolah menghanyutkan dirinya.

"Duduklah, Hinata."

Hinata memalingkan wajah. "Ah, iya. Terima kasih Tu– maksudku Sa-Sasuke." Hinata mencubit pahanya. Astaga, mengapa ia bisa terbata-bata begini. Bukankah ia bisa berbicara dengan normal kepada Shino maupun Jugo? Mengapa ia menjadi begitu gugup jika itu menyangkut tentang Sasuke?!

Hinata memerhatikan jika pria itu masih menggunakan pakaian kerja dengan jas yang disampirkan di kursi. Pria itu hanya mengenakan kemeja dengan lengan yang digulung, menampakkan otot lengan pria itu. Astaga, Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan di saat penting seperti ini?

Hinata membungkuk. "Maaf, saya terlambat S-Sasuke." Masih terasa asing baginya untuk memanggil Sasuke tanpa marga atau sapaan formal.

"Masih ada cukup waktu. Aku memesankan teh _chamomile_ untukmu" Sasuke menarik napas, suaranya bertambah parau membuat Hinata tidak nyaman. Kedua tangan Sasuke menopang dagu, memandang Hinata penuh minat. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan Konoha, Hinata?"

Hinata berusaha menatap pria itu. Bagaimanapun menatap lawan bicara adalah suatu bentuk menghargai, walau jujur ia tidak kuat dengan kedalaman mata pria itu. "Baik. Cukup menyenangkan."

Beruntung, Jugo datang dengan kedua cangkir di atas nampan. "Silakan dinikmati."

Setelah itu Jugo pergi. Hinata merasa tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan menyela pembicaraan mereka. Hinata yang gugup dan canggung memutuskan menunduk, menatap asap yang mengepul dari cangkir teh.

Sasuke menyesap kopi hitam. "Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus kita bahas di sini."

Ah, Hinata ingat. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala pertanyaan tadi malam. Hinata membuka tas dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Ya, saya memiliki beberapa pertanyaan yang harus dibahas."

Hinata meminta izin Sasuke dengan menatap kedua matanya dan Sasuke menatap Hinata jenaka. Seolah wanita itu menghadirkan hiburan di depan mata. "Kau cukup unik, Hinata." Bagi Sasuke tindakan Hinata cukup menghibur. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu telah mempersiapkan pertanyaan menjadi tanda jika wanita itu menganggap pernikahan ini serius. Ah, betapa manisnya.

Hinata merasakan pipinya hangat. Malu karena ia merasa segala tindakannya terasa kekanakan di depan Sasuke. Meski begitu, ia harus fokus untuk mengajukan pertanyaan. Agar masalah ini dapat tuntas seutuhnya. "Pertama, mengenai tempat tinggal. Setelah menikah apakah kita akan tinggal bersama atau tidak?"

Tatapan Sasuke tak beralih dari Hinata sedikitpun membuat Hinata memanas namun juga merasa _insecure_. Apakah dirinya tampil cukup pantas di hadapan pria itu? Apakah penampilannya tidak berlebihan saat ini? Apakah ada bekas iler di sudut bibirnya? Ataukah kantung matanya terlihat?

"Kita akan tinggal bersama." Ucapan Sasuke membuat rangkaian pemikiran insekuritas Hinata terputus. Wanita itu menyernyitkan dahi.

"Tuan yakin?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kedua orang tuaku berada di Konoha dan akan berkunjung dalam waktu ke waktu. Akan mencurigakan jika kita menikah namun tidak tinggal bersama."

Hinata mengangguk. Ah, begitu rupanya. Berarti pertanyaan pertama sudah terjawab. Hinata memberi tanda centang. Tindakan Hinata saat ini begitu menawan Sasuke. Wanita itu seolah sedang mengajukan survey tentang kependudukan daripada membahas tentang pernikahan. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan bertemu wanita ini.

"Apakah ada kesepakatan dalam pernikahan ini? Misalnya tentang privasi atau tentang urusan yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan?"

Sasuke berpikir. Pertama kalinya ia tidak menatap Hinata. Membuat wanita itu bernapas lega. Detik selanjutnya membuat Hinata merasa udaranya kembali diambil. "Kau akan dikenalkan kepada kolega dan atasan sebagai istriku di setiap pejamuan atau pesta yang diselenggarakan."

Iris arang itu kembali menatap Hinata lekat. "Kedua, tidak ada kebohongan di antara kita. Baik tentang keluarga atau permasalahan masing-masing. Aku tidak ingin adanya bentrok yang menimbulkan salah paham. Selain itu aku membebaskan kemauanmu."

Mendapat tatapan bertanya dari Hinata, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. "Kau bebas kuliah atau membuka toko roti, aku tidak akan mengekang."

Hinata mengigit bibir, takut jika jawabannya mengecewakan Sasuke. "Saya tidak kuliah S-Sasuke."

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan jawaban Hinata. Pasalnya wanita itu tampak berpendidikan dan memiliki etika bahkan sopan santun yang tinggi. Seolah-olah diajarkan sebagai seorang bangsawan. Meski begitu ia tidak peduli bagaimana _background _wanita itu. Selama wanita itu cukup tahu intensi dan ucapannya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Tidak masalah."

Hinata mengangguk dan menuliskannya di kertas. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke berbicara panjang dan serius. Ia pun lega Sasuke tidak mengintimidasi mengenai keputusannya lebih lanjut. "Selanjutnya tentang penghasilan. Saya percaya bahwa baik saya maupun Tuan harus jujur mengenai keuangan. Bagaimanapun kita akan hidup bersama, otomatis aktivitas akan saling bertabrakan. Sehingga dapat meminimalisir pengeluaran yang berlebihan."

Sasuke menyeringai. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan wanita yang serasional ini. Apalagi wanita itu sangat memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan akan berjalan dengan semestinya. Tidak terbuai dengan bayangan-bayangan fana tentang hubungan kontrak. Meski begitu dirinya tidak terlalu bersifat _edgy _dengan memberi garis batas yang jelas, bagaimanapun mereka akan hidup bersama, segala aktivitas maupun permasalah ditakdirkan terjadi dan melibatkan mereka berdua. Akan lebih cepat masalah terselesaikan dengan kepala dingin bukan dengan ego tinggi.

"Aku bukan orang yang kaya, hanya memiliki 1 mobil, tabungan, dan tinggal di apartemen dengan biaya sewa 90.000 ryo/tahun. Gajiku sebulan cukup 15.000 ryo dengan pengeluaran perbulan 2000-4000 ryo. Itu sudah mencakup biaya makan dan kebutuhan bulanan."

Hinata mengangguk. "Uang yang saya bawa ke Konoha tidak banyak. Sekitar 95.000 ryo, saya tidak bersekolah maupun memiliki penghasilan. Untuk itu saya saat ini hanya mampu untuk menyumbang 95.000 ryo."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Gunakan uangmu untuk kebutuhanmu, Hinata. Penghasilanku cukup untuk menghidupi kita."

Hinata merasa tidak enak. Bagaimanapun ini pernikahan antara dua belah pihak. Ia merasa bahwa keduanya harus sama-sama menyumbang walau ia tahu tidak memiliki banyak uang. "Tapi–"

Sasuke menatap Hinata lekat. Meyakinkan bahwa perkataannya mutlak. "Kau masih belum memiliki penghasilan tetap, gunakan uangmu untuk membuka toko roti."

Hinata mengangguk. Ah, bukankah jika ia membuat toko roti, pada akhirnya juga membantu Sasuke? Mengapa tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya? Meski begitu, ia merasa ada imbalan yang harus dibayar selama ia tak ikut menyumbang kas rumah tangga mereka. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika saya membuatkan Tuan Sasuke makanan setiap hari?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Lagipula keinginan wanita itu membuka usaha toko roti setidak-tidaknya menjamin kemampuan memasak wanita itu. Sudah lama kebutuhan gizinya tidak terpenuhi dengan maksimal. "Tidak masalah."

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali melihat daftar pertanyaan. Ah, pertanyaan terakhir. Hinata menggigit bibir, ragu untuk mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir. Tentu hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Hinata menarik napas, meyakinkan hati. "A-apakah apartemen Tuan memiliki 2 kamar?"

Sasuke mengernyit. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia sangka. "Tidak ada." Iris jelaga mengamati gerak-gerik Hinata yang gelisah. Ah, Sasuke tahu. Apakah wanita itu ragu untuk tidur bersamanya? "Kita akan tidur sekamar setelah menikah, Hinata."

Hinata mendongak. Kedua irisnya membelalak. "Apa?!" tanpa sadar ia meninggikan suara. "Ta–"

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. "Sebentar." Pria itu bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menjauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Hinata.

Astaga Hinata bisa gila. Ingin rasanya menjambak rambut sendiri. Kejadian ini sepertinya pernah terjadi. Setiap ia ingin meluruskan tentang keengganannya dalam melakukan hubungan intim, selalu saja ada yang mengganggu. Hinata menghela napas. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa meluruskan ucapan dan kesalahpahaman ini dengan benar.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke. Sepertinya panggilan selesai lebih cepat dari dugaan.

"Ya, Tuan?"

Sasuke melihat jam kemudian mengambil jas. "Kuantar kau pulang."

Hinata menggeleng. Enggan merepotkan Sasuke lebih jauh lagi. Sudah cukup pria itu membayar teh kamomilnya, tak ingin merepotkan hingga mengantarnya pulang. "T-tidak perlu, Tuan. S-saya bisa sendiri." Selain itu ia cukup kecewa tidak mampu membahas lebih lanjut mengenai detail rumah tangga mereka.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Enggan berbasa-basi dan berkata banyak hal. "Ikut aku." Sasuke melangkah cepat keluar ruangan kemudian menuruni tangga. Berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju parkiran membuat Hinata berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya.

"T-Tuan–"

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil kemudian berbalik. "Masuklah."

Hinata menunduk. Ragu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Hinata yang menyadari cengkraman Sasuke semakin menguat memutuskan mengikuti perintah pria itu.

Setelah memastikan Hinata duduk dengan aman, Sasuke menutup pintu kemudian berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi. Ia segera memakai sabuk dan menoleh saat mendapati Hinata bergelut dengan sabuk pengaman.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ada apa lagi dengan wanita ini? Pria itu mencondongkan tubuh, menarik sabuk kemudian memasangkannya kepada Hinata. Aroma vanilla menyeruak, tercium jelas. Aroma manis yang memabukkaan. Menggoda Sasuke untuk mendekat dan mengendus. Pria itu melirik Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan napas atas jarak keduanya. Sasuke tak menyadari jika jarak mereka hanya beberapa inchi saja. Melihat wanita itu yang frustrasi membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibir ke telinga Hinata, memastikan bibirnya menyentuh lembut daun telinga Hinata. Membuat empunya gemetar. "Bernapas, Hinata."

Hinata terkesiap. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini memerah padam hingga sampai telinga. Pria itu seolah memergokinya tak mampu bernapas dengan kedekatan jarak mereka. Bagaimana bisa Hinata bernapas normal? Aroma _musk_ pria itu begitu kuat dan memikat, seolah menonjolkan maskulinitas pria itu. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding ketika merasakan helaan napas yang seolah meraba tengkuknya ditambah bibir kenyal yang menyentuh lembut daun telinganya membuatnya meremas pakaiannya. Sensasi dan rangsangan ini membuatnya gila.

Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya. Menyalakan mesin dan mulai mengeluarkan mobil dari parkiran. Irisnya melirik Hinata yang memalingkan wajah. Sasuke memerhatikan tengkuk Hinata. Aroma vanila yang menyeruak hebat menggodanya untuk mencicipi kulit Hinata yang terbuka. Mengetahui bahwa wanita itu bergetar akan gairah membuat Sasuke tahu pasti titik-titik lemah wanita itu.

Meski ia tahu tatapannya pada tubuh Hinata tidak bisa dibenarkan, namun ia tetap tidak bisa mencegahnya. Sedari tadi wanita itu begitu memanjakan matanya. Walau Hinata mengenakan baju sederhana dan tertutup, Hinata begitu memesona dan memikat. Bahkan _jumpsuit_ tidak menyembunyikan payudara yang penuh dan kencang. Sialan. Sasuke bisa merasakannya dirinya memanas. Ia memalingkan pandangan dari Hinata. Jika ia terus menatap wanita itu ditambah keadaan mereka yang terperangkap di dalam mobil, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menginjak rem perlahan kemudian menarik rem tangan. Pria itu keluar kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Sepanjang perjalanan wanita itu enggan berbicara bahkan menatapnya. Sejak tadi hanya melihat keluar jendela, seolah pemandangan di luar sana lebih menakjubkan daripada pria tampan di sebelahnya.

Hinata masih senantiasa menunduk, enggan menatap Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya jika ia bertatapan dengan pria itu. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Saya permisi." Hinata membungkuk singkat kemudian berjalan tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menahan lengan Hinata. Memastikan wanita itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Tiga hari lagi–" helaan napas Sasuke yang berat membuat Hinata memalingkan wajah. Sasuke menguatkan cengkramannya, berhasrat untuk melihat kedua iris perak itu. "–kita akan bertemu dengan keluargaku." Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat saat akhirnya kedua iris perak itu kembali menatapnya. Benar-benar terkejut.

Sasuke merendahkan kepala. Hingga dahi mereka saling menempel. Menatap dalam kedua iris perak yang berkilauan itu. "Keluargaku ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat pikirannya seolah kosong. Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan helaan napas pria itu. Aroma kopi dan rokok begitu kuat dicampur dengan wangi tubuh yang begitu memikat. Belum sempat ia sembuh dari pesona memikat nan menjerat milik Sasuke dan ia kini dikejutkan oleh hal yang tak kalah mengejutkan. Pria itu ingin dirinya bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha dalam waktu tiga hari lagi?! Apa ia tak salah dengar?! Mereka bahkan belum mengenal dengan baik satu sama lain dan kini ia harus menghadapi babak perkenalan dengan calon mertua?! Astaga, Demi Dewa Jashin dan segala Dewa di luar sana. Ingin rasanya Hinata pingsan di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"Semakin cepat semakin baik." Sasuke menyeringai, seolah menikmati kebingungan dan keterkejutan wanita itu. Ia melepas cengkramannya dan melihat jam. Waktunya tidak banyak. "Aku permisi."

Merasakan jarak di antaranya mulai bertambah, Hinata patut merasa lega. Namun ia merasa ganjal. Permasalahan terakhir belum diselesaikan! Tidak. Tidak bisa begini. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke memporak-porandakan hati dan jiwanya dalam waktu sehari. Paling tidak ia harus mengurus satu masalah sebelum ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama tiga hari ke depan.

"T-Tuan Sasuke!" Hinata menarik jas Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik. Hinata menatap kedua iris jelaga sebelum kembali membuang pandangan. Enggan melihat kedua iris yang menghanyutkan itu.

"Saya memiliki permohonan." Hinata merasakan pria itu memberikan atensi penuh kepadanya. Meski begitu ia masih setia menatap kedua kakinya yang berpijak. "S-saya berpikir bahwa s-saya tidak bisa t-tidur dengan T-tuan."

Tanpa sadar irisnya menatap kedua iris jelaga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dibaca. Buru-buru Hinata memalingkan wajah. Astaga mengapa ia mengatakan ini dengan gamblang? Apalagi di depan rumahnya sendiri. Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia yakin sebentar lagi, ia akan jatuh pingsan karena malu.

Meski begitu, ia tidak ingin permasalahan semakin runyam. "S-saya t-tidak bisa berhubungan i-I–" hinata merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa berbicara lancar. Di saat seperti ini ia mendengar kekehan Sasuke yang membuat dirinya semakin gugup. "–intim dengan T-Tuan!" Hinata memberanikan diri mengeluarkan sisa-sisa urat malunya untuk mengatakan hal yang sangat dianggap tabu di keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata masih senantiasa menunduk. Takut melihat ekspresi apa yang akan dilontarkan pria itu. Sejak mendengar kekehan kecil pria itu membuat perutnya terasa dililit. Apakah ia berbuat kesalahan? Apakah perkataannya terdengar lucu? Meski begitu tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan dalam pikiran Hinata. Suasana masih hening dan pria itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ah, andai Hinata melihat kedua iris jelaga yang sedari tadi menatap wanita itu jenaka dan tidak menyangka. Wanita itu begitu menghiburnya dalam level yang berbeda. Menantang kejantanannya untuk menggoda wanita yang seperti kelinci itu. Ah, benar-benar. Rasanya Sasuke sudah gila. Mungkin jika Hinata mendongak, ia akan melihat kedua iris jelaga yang membara akan gairah. Dapat dipastikan Hinata akan pingsan di tempat.

Sasuke kembali melirik jam. Jika _ngebut_, ia pasti akan sampai di kantor dalam 10 menit. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Hinata hingga kepala wanita itu bertengger nyaman di dada bidangnya. "Pertama –"

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang. Suara Sasuke yang semakin berat dan parau membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Pria itu seolah mengeluarkan feromon untuk membuat semua orang takluk. Hanya lewat ucapan dan aroma memikat yang menguar dari tubuh pria itu. Hinata merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dengan wajahnya memerah padam.

Kedua tangan besar Sasuke meraih kedua pundak Hinata. Membawa wanita itu semakin dekat. Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat dekat. Embusan napas pria itu begitu hangat hingga membuat Hinata pusing tak terkira. Pandangan Hinata mulai mengabur. Sensasi apa ini?

"Jika kau pikir aku bukan pria dengan kebutuhan seks yang tinggi–" Sasuke merendah. Kali ini menyentuh telinga Hinata dengan bibirnya. Memastikan wanita itu sadar betapa Sasuke memendam gairahnya dan kebutuhan pria itu untuk melakukan pelepasan seiring berjalannya waktu. "–kau salah besar."

Kaki Hinata bergetar. Rangsangan yang diberikan Sasuke tak main-main. Ditambah hormon estrogennya yang meningkat membuat segala hal tentang Sasuke begitu memabukkan dan membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergejolak aneh. Hinata merasakan kakinya seperti jeli. Jika pria itu tidak mencengkramnya dengan baik, mungkin ia telah jatuh.

Sasuke sangat tahu. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata yang memanas dan bergetar di bawah sentuhannya. Pria itu yakin jika wanita itu sama dengan dirinya. Sama-sama membutuhkan pelepasan atas gairah seksual yang mereka miliki. Namun wanita itu lebih memilih menolak dan bertindak seolah tubuhnya tidak menginginkan dan memiliki hasrat seksual. Justru hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin frustrasi namun di sisi lain ia merasa tertantang. Seberapa jauh wanita itu akan menolak hasrat seksual untuk berhubungan dengannya. Sasuke tahu. Ia sangat tahu, jika ia terus mengkonfrontasi, Hinata akan menyerah kepada hasrat seksual yang dimiliki. Ketika itu tiba, Sasuke tidak akan setengah-setengah. Ia akan memonopoli tubuh wanita itu hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

Sasuke sengaja menggembuskan napas perlahan. Menyeringai ketika tubuh wanita itu bergetar. Ah, benar-benar. Jika saja ia menemukan Hinata sejak dulu, mungkin akan ada banyak waktu bagi dirinya untuk mengajarkan banyak hal kepada wanita itu. "Aku cukup kuat di ranjang."

Hinata merasa pangkal pahanya bergejolak aneh. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke tanpa sadar membuat Hinata membayangkan hal-hal tidak senonoh. Wajahnya memerah sempurna membayangkan mereka melakukan aktivitas terlarang hingga pagi menjelang. Hinata tidak kuat. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Wanita itu mencengkram jas Sasuke. Mencari kestabilan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya terengah-engah, tidak mampu mengimbangi pesona Sasuke yang begitu menjerat.

"T-Tuan…" Hinata tak mengenali suaranya. Rintihan bak tikus mencicit membuatnya tak mengenali siapa sosok yang ada dalam dirinya.

Jemari dingin Sasuke menyentuh rahang Hinata pelan. Memaksa wanita itu untuk mendongak dan menatap kedua iris jelaga yang membara dengan gairah yang tidak ditutupi. Tatapan itu begitu panas hingga Hinata dapat merasakan betapa ia sangat diinginkan pria itu. "Tatap aku jika bicara, Hinata."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Sebagai notes, saya ngubah Shino jadi Chojuro di chapter 1, saya lupa jika Shino berperan cukup penting dalam cerita ini. Karena saya udah liburan, saya akan berusaha update sebisa mungkin. Untuk chapter 5 saya usahakan update tgl 25 Juli 2020 di sekitar jam segini. Bisa kurang atau lebih. Terima kasih sudah menunggu saya.**


	5. Bab 5 Keluarga Uchiha

"Nana, itu kotoran sapi."

"Nana, kau tidak bisa memakan itu."

"Nana, kau bukan mengambil tanah."

"Nana, kau tidak bisa menanam jeruk dan anggur bersamaan."

"Nana, kau tidak bisa memakan ulat bulu!" Shino yang tak tahan dengan perilaku Hinata segera menyentak tangan Hinata dan membawa wanita itu untuk duduk.

Shino tidak tahu apa yang dialami wanita itu kemarin. Ia ingat jika wanita itu memiliki acara dengan seseorang, selebihnya ia tidak tahu mengenai siapa dan dimana mereka bertemu. Anehnya setelah Hinata bertemu dengan orang itu, tidak ada tindakan Hinata yang benar. Sedari tadi, wanita itu menginjak kotoran sapi, hendak memakan _kidaichu_, dan mengambil dedaunan kering sebagai media tanam bukannya tanah. Hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah wanita itu mengambil ulat bulu dengan ranting tanaman dan hendak memakannya.

Shino menuangkan teh kemudian membawanya ke meja. Pria itu segera mengambil kotak P3K untuk memastikan Hinata tidak terkena dampak ulat bulu. "Kemarikan tanganmu."

Hinata menjulurkan tangan. Melihat bagaimana Shino menggenggam tangannya. Tangan Shino besar dan hangat namun tidak sekasar dan sedingin tangan Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat teringat Sasuke. Benar-benar, dirinya dan hormon menyebalkan ini membuat segalanya menjadi runyam. Tidak seharusnya ia jatuh dengan mudahnya kepada pesona Sasuke. Lagipula yang pria itu lakukan hanya mencengkram, berbisik, dan menatapnya! Tidak lebih! Ah, Tuhan rasanya ia bisa gila. Ingin rasanya menyiram kepaanya dengan es batu agar pikirannya jernih.

Perubahan warna muka Hinata tentu saja diketahui oleh Shino. Pria itu sedari tadi berpikir, apakah pekerjaan mereka begitu berat hingga wajah wanita itu memerah? Apakah pekerjaan ini sebegitu melelahkan? Sepertinya wanita itu butuh istirahat. Mungkin sosok yang ditemui membuatnya kelelahan.

"Nana, kau mau istirahat?"

Hinata mengerjapkan mata, seolah jiwanya baru saja memasuki raga. "A-apa? A-ah tidak tidak." Hinata menggigit bibir, perilakunya kali ini pasti membuat Shino khawatir. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf membuatmu khawatir."

Shino mengangguk. Sepertinya tindakan Hinata saat ini akibat dari pertemuan wanita itu dengan seseorang. Ia pun tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur. "Bos berkata jika tempat ini akan digunakanmu untuk membuat toko roti atau kafe?"

Wajah Hinata yang semula tidak fokus kini menjadi cerah. Shino kali ini yakin jika wanita itu butuh pengalihan topik. "Iya, rencananya seperti itu. Tante Kurenai berkata jika ia hendak menutup toko ini karena kau mulai sibuk kuliah."

Shino mengangguk. "Iya, aku harus cepat lulus untuk melanjutkan penelitian keluargaku." Shino menatap Hinata di balik kaca mata hitamnya. "Apa kau yakin ingin mengubah tempat ini?"

Hinata berpikir. "Mungkin aku tidak benar-benar mengubah tempat ini. Bagaimanapun juga tempat ini indah, mungkin toko roti dengan nuansa floral cukup menyenangkan."

Shino mengangguk. Tanda menyetujui pemikiran Hinata. Menurutnya, ide Hinata juga tidak terlalu buruk. Tanaman di sini cukup untuk memberi kesan artistik dan rasa tenang bagi siapa pun yang berkunjung. Jujur, ia pun tidak rela jika seluruh tanaman yang selama ini ia rawat dibabat habis. Ide Hinata tidak buruk juga.

Shino menyesap teh. Jika wanita itu ingin membuat kafe atau toko roti, pasti ada hal-hal yang harus diperhatikan. Sejauh ini Shino hanya melihat keinginan wanita itu, tidak terlihat gambaran atau rencana yang jelas dari wanita itu. "Aku punya kenalan."

Hinata mendongak. Menatap Shino dengan tatapan bertanya. "Ya?"

Shino meletakkan cangkir kemudian melepaskan apronnya. "Aku punya kenalan yang mungkin bisa membantumu. Aku merasa kau hanya memiliki keinginan namun tidak ada rencana untuk mengeksekusinya."

Hinata menunduk malu. Menyadari jika selama ini ia hanya berkata dan berandai, tanpa memikirkan rencana dengan matang. "Maaf, sepertinya aku memang datang tanpa persiapan."

Shino membereskan cangkir dan kotak P3K. "Itu bagus. Justru dengan bertemu berbagai orang bisa memberikan banyak inspirasi. Kau ingin menemuinya?"

* * *

Shino memarkirkan kendaraan sedangkan Hinata turun dari motor dan melihat bangunan di hadapannya. Bangunan tradisional yang didominasi dengan kayu. Rumah ini seperti menyambut banyak orang. Dari pagar yang rendah dan halaman depan yang ditumbuhi rumput-rumput pendek. Tampak jelas jika penunggu rumah ini benar-benar merawat rumahnya dengan baik.

Hinata terheran melihat pagar rendah berwarna putih. Pasalnya, hampir mayoritas rumah di Konoha yang ia lihat memiliki pagar tinggi. Seolah menegaskan penolakan terhadap tamu tak diundang. Hal itu juga menunjukkan seberapa tinggi keamanan mereka. Hinata cukup tahu jika keamanan tersebut dikarenakan ibu kota memang rawan untuk kasus pencurian. Melihat pagar putih itu seolah membuka diri tanpa proteksi.

Meski begitu, rumah tradisional ini tak menghilangkan sensasi asri di dalamnya. Lonceng gantung dengan pipa bambu memanjang diikuti suara burung bersiul. Sekilas memberi sensasi bahwa ia berada di Kumo. Walau mansion Hyuuga lebih megah dan luas daripada rumah ini.

"Nana, ayo masuk." Shino memimpin dan berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka menaiki tangga kemudian melepas alas kaki untuk memasuki _washitsu_. Di depan pintu tampak plat nama keluarga terukir. Inuzuka.

Shino menekan bel kemudian menunggu. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, pintu _shoji_ tergeser dengan kencang. "Shino!" seorang pria menerjang Shino dan memeluknya erat. Tangan besar menepuk kencang punggung Shino membuat kacamatanya miring. "Apa kabarmu, Sobat?!"

Hinata terkesiap melihat bagaimana sapaan salah satu warga Konoha. Begitu asing dan tampak sangat akrab. Ia tak bisa membayangkan menyapa Hiashi dengan nada dan tindakan seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kepalanya menjadi tumbal.

"Kiba, sudah kubilang–"

"Woa!" seru orang yang disebut Kiba oleh Shino. Pria itu memandang Hinata takjub. "Darimana kau mendapatkan gadis ini, sialan?!"

Kiba tak menyangka, dibalik perilaku diam Shino terdapat kemampuan _player_ yang fantastis. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis yang dibawa Hinata memiliki warna surai dan iris yang menakjubkan namun memikat. Tidak lupa tubuh sintal dengan payudara padat dan pantat yang kencang. Sialan. Berani-beraninya Shino mendahuluinya.

Kiba menyeringai. Meraih tangan Hinata dan mengecupnya. "Hai gadis, apa kau ingin bermalam bersamaku?" Hinata memerah. Dibanding senang, ia merasa malu dan risih ketika tangannya digenggam dan dikecup oleh orang yang bahkan tidak mengenalkan diri. Jika ini berada di Kumo, tangan Kiba pasti sudah terpotong, beserta jari-jarinya.

Shino menghela napas dan menjewer telinga Kiba. "Kiba. Jauhkan tanganmu darinya."

Kiba meringis kemudian meninju lengan Shino. "Aw! Sakit sialan!" Shino menghindar dan melepas tindakan abusif kepada telinga Kiba. "Dasar brengsek kau! Berani-beraninya menyembunyikan wanita dariku!"

Shino menghela napas. Dari awal yang memiliki daftar riwayat mantan terpanjang juga Kiba, mengapa kini ia disalahkan hanya membawa satu gadis? "Dia keponakan Bos. Kau tidak boleh macam-macam dengannya."

Kiba membelalak dan berseru. "Hah? Yang benar?!" Kiba menatap Hinata kembali dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Tidak mirip, _tuh_!"

Hinata mengepalkan tangan. Menahan amarah yang membuncah. Dimulai dari sikap tidak sopan Kiba dan tatapan menilai pria itu kepada dirinya. Meski begitu, wajar bagi Kiba berkata demikian. Bagaimanapun ia tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan Kurenai.

"Dia berasal dari Kumo."

Kiba menatap Shino tak percaya. Pasalnya tak pernah ia temukan orang dari Kumo. Pantas saja wanita itu memiliki karakteristik yang tak biasa. Kiba menghela napas. Yah, walau tidak mirip, wanita itu cukup memiliki kemiripan dengan Kurenai. Yaitu kesabaran dan sifatnya yang pendiam. Melihat wanita itu yang memalingkan wajah, sepertinya ia telah bertindak terlalu jauh.

Kiba menggaruk kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mengenalkan diri dengan baik." Kiba menjulurkan tangan. "Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Salam kenal keponakan guru Kurenai."

Shino menambahkan. "Aku dan Kiba dulu diajar bersama oleh Bos. Kita adalah murid terdekat Bos sampai sekarang."

Ah. Pantas saja Kiba bisa memberi penilaian kepada dirinya. Walau sifat Kiba yang kasar dan tidak sopan, setidaknya pria itu meminta maaf. Hinata menyambut uluran Kiba. "Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga."

Kiba berdecak kagum. "Astaga! Bahkan aksenmu sangat berbeda! Baru pertama kali aku melihat orang Kumo." Kiba menunjuk dirinya dengan percaya diri. "Aku menjadi _groomsmen_ Pak Asuma saat mereka menikah. Guru Kurenai sendiri yang memintaku."

Hinata mengangguk. Ah, pantas saja jika Kiba menganggap Kurenai cukup dekat dengannya. "Ah, saya tidak sempat mendatangi pernikahan Bibi."

Kiba mengangguk maklum. "Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Kiba kini beralih ke Shino. "Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

Shino menunjuk Hinata. "Nana ingin membuat toko roti atau kafe. Kau dulu seorang barista bukan? Bisa kau bantu Nana untuk menentukan konsep toko rotinya?"

Hinata membungkuk. "Mohon bantuannya."

Kiba yang melihat tingkah sopan Hinata menjadi salah tingkah. Astaga, sepertinya dari awal sikapnya begitu buruk. Dilihat-lihat wanita itu sepertinya menjunjung tinggi tata krama. "Eum, ti-tidak perlu seperti ini Hinata. Aku akan membantumu. Biar bagaimanapun aku ahli di bidang itu."

Kiba membuka lebar _shoji_. "Ayo ikuti aku."

Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata memasuki _genkan_. Seperti rumah tradisional pada umumnya, rumah Kiba didominasi oleh ornamen kayu. Setelah mengenakan sandal rumah, mereka memasuki _washitsu_. _Washitsu _tampak sederhana dengan meja kayu mahoni dan kursi lantai yang empuk. Tidak dihiasi dengan berlebihan. Di dinding tampak foto masing-masing keluarga inti Inuzuka dan anjing. Tunggu, anjing?

Kiba tertawa melihat Hinata yang terpaku di depan foto anjing yang dipajang bersama anggota keluarga. "Itu adalah _haimaru_. Dia anjing klan Inuzuka yang diberi mandat untuk menjaga anggota kerajaan Konoha. Hebat, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Tatapan heran berubah menjadi terpukau. Baru pertama kali ia melihat anjing dapat memiliki gelar kehormatan yang sangat tinggi. "Luar biasa." Gumamnya.

Kiba tersenyum bangga. "Trio _haimaru_ adalah kebanggaan keluarga kami. Sejak dulu, anjing dari klan Inuzuka selalu digunakan untuk keperluan polisi namun baru sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, salah satu _haimaru_ ditunjuk untuk menjaga lingkungan kaisar."

Ah, pantas saja rumah Kiba memberi kesan terbuka. Mereka memiliki peliharaan elit yang akan melindungi rumah dari berbagai macam bahaya. Pantas saja walau terbuka, rumah klan Inuzuka tetap aman dan terawat dengan baik.

Setelah dari ruang tamu, mereka bertiga menelusuri koridor hingga terhenti di sebuah kamar. "Ini tempatku bekerja." Kiba menggeser _shoji_.

Detik selanjutnya Hinata dikagetkan dengan terjangan makhluk besar berbulu yang menerjang Kiba. "Ah!" seru Hinata segera berlindung di balik punggung Shino.

"Guk guk guk!"

Takut-takut Hinata mengintip dari balik bahu Shino. "A-apa itu?"

Shino menghela napas. "Kiba, bisakah kau suruh Akamaru untuk bertingkah biasa di depan orang asing?" ia merasakan tubuh Hinata gemetar di belakangnya. Pasalnya Hinata tak pernah melihat hewan berbulu sebesar akamaru. Mungkin jika anjing itu berdiri, tingginya sudah 2 meter lebih.

Kiba tertawa, tangannya mengusap lembut bulu anjingnya. "Maaf maaf, Akamaru selalu menyukai orang asing."

Pantas saja keluarga Inuzuka benar-benar terakreditasi keamanannya. Anjing-anjing milik Inuzuka bahkan suka bertemu dengan orang asing. Wajar jika rumah mereka tidak dipasangi cctv maupun pagar tinggi.

Walau takut, Hinata berusaha untuk melihat akamaru dengan jelas. Bulu keseluruhan anjing itu berwarna putih. Kedua mata Akamaru menyipit, tampak tertutup. Hinata bahakan tidak tahu pasti kedua warna iris anjing itu. Anjing itu memiliki hidung berwarna coklat dan terdapat bercak berwarna coklat di telinga dan garis di mulutnya. Hal yang aneh namun terlihat menggemaskan dari anjing itu adalah bulu di atas kepala Akamaru yang memiliki tatanan seperti _mohawk_.

Sejak tadi Akamaru melihat Hinata. Seolah perhatian anjing itu hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata takut. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik di depan si Pemilik Hewan. Tentu saja hal tersebut tidak luput dari Kiba yang memiliki insting yang tajam.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kau menyentuh Akamaru?" Kiba melihat Akamaru yang tampak bersemangat untuk meneliti Hinata. Kiba mengusap kepala anjing itu. Berusaha menenangkan. "Mungkin dengan begitu, Akamaru tidak akan mengganggumu."

Ah, ini persis seperti ketika ia berusaha untuk dikenali oleh serangga-serangga Shino. Hinata menarik napas. Memantapkan diri. Tidak apa-apa Hinata, bagaimanapun ia berada di depan pawang hewan itu sendiri. Jika terjadi apa-apa, ia yakin Kiba akan bertindak. Perlahan, Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"S-saya t-tidak pernah me-menyentuh anjing sebelumnya." Hinata keluar dengan langkah ragu. Meski begitu, ia merasakan keberadaan Shino seolah menjaganya dari belakang. "S-saya t-tidak t-tahu apakah A-akamaru akan me-menyu–Kya!"

Tangan Hinata diraih oleh Kiba. Memaksa wanita itu untuk menjulurkan tangan di depan hidung Akamaru. "Coba saja. Tidak apa-apa. Akamaru hewan yang jinak."

Hinata memalingkan wajah. Takut memandang Akamaru. Ia dapat merasakan embusan napas yang dikeluarkan anjing itu. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya mendingin. Apakah anjing itu berpikir ia adalah daging steik yang enak? Apakah anjing itu menganggap dirinya adalah bahaya? Apakah ia akan dimakan sekarang?

"Kya!" pekik Hinata saat Akamaru menerjang Hinata hingga terjatuh. Anjing itu menjilat leher dan pipi Hinata membuat Hinata terkikik geli. "Ah–hentikan! Ah!" Hinata berusaha menghindar. Tindakan anjing itu membuat Hinata geli tak karuan.

Kiba yang melihat bagaimana anjingnya menerjang dan menjilat Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah. Sialan. Bagaimana bisa ia kalah dengan anjing? Bisa-bisanya anjing itu membuat seorang wanita menjadi erotis. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah Hinata yang memerah, perpotongan leher wanita itu yang menggoda untuk dicicipi, dan lengkingan tinggi nan menggoda iman itu. Wanita itu bahkan tak menyadari jika mengeluarkan desahan kencang dengan suara halusnya. Astaga, apakah wanita itu sadar telah membuatnya seperti ini? Kiba melirik Shino yang memalingkan wajah. Ternyata wanita itu tidak hanya membuatnya pusing namun juga membuat pria cupu seperti Shino juga bereaksi yang sama. Dan sialannya leher wanita itu lebih dulu dicicipi oleh anjing.

"Sialan." Umpat Kiba pelan. "Aku tak pernah sebegitu inginnya menjadi anjing seperti saat ini."

* * *

Temari melepas kacamata hitamnya. Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah tangan. Tanda mengakhiri permainan. Ia meletakkan tongkat golf di _golf bag_ kemudian melepaskan sarung tangan. Wanita itu memilih berteduh di _golf cart_. Ia ambil ponsel di saku. Terdapat satu panggilan tak terjawab.

_Cabai merah_

Wanita itu kembali menghubungi seseorang dengan nama kontak 'cabai merah'. Terdengar nada sambung kemudian terdengar suara rendah si Cabai.

"_Halo, Kak._"

"Kenapa menghubungiku?" kedua iris berwarna hijau gelap memandang lapangan golf tanpa minat. "Aku sibuk bersama Ibu-Ibu tua itu."

Terdengar kekehan dari sebrang. "_Yang kau maksud orang yang ingin menjadi mertuaku?_"

Temari berdecak. "Akhirnya kau paham." Wanita itu mendengus kesal. "Cepatlah ke Konoha dan selesaikan urusanmu. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Ibu-Ibu sosialita karena kau tidak segera menikah."

Temari dapat membayangkan seringaian menyebalkan terukir di wajah tampan adiknya itu. Tentu melihat kakaknya menderita adalah salah satu hobi pria itu. "_Bukankah pernikahanku sudah direncanakan?_"

"Siapa? Dengan Saara?" Temari membuka topi. Kepalanya terasa gerah. "Kau gila?"

"_Bukan. Dengan orang dari Kumo._"

Ah, akhirnya Temari paham maksud adiknya. Meski begitu, aneh rasanya pria itu menanyakan calon istri seolah pria itu berminat dengan wanita yang dipilihkan Rasa, ayah mereka. "Kau yakin mau menikahi wanita dari desa entah berantah?"

"_Ayah baru saja mengirimkan fotonya._" Temari dapat mendengar suara adiknya menjauh. Seolah atensi pria itu tidak lagi terfokus padanya. "_Tidak buruk_."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Aku tidak ada urusan dengan perjodohanmu yang menyebalkan itu." Sudah cukup Temari menemani Ibu-Ibu kaya bermain golf setiap akhir pekan, ia tak ingin mengurus perjodohan adiknya. Demi Dewa Jashin! Ia bahkan masih melajang sampai sekarang dan ia malah mengurus jodoh orang lain? Yang benar saja!

"_Aku ingin meminta tolong._" Temari memejamkan mata sambil memijat pelipis. Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat pasti ia akan menjadi babu dari perjodohan adiknya. "_Kakak tahu jika aku sedang di Amerika–_"

"–Sudah katakan saja!" potong Temari. Tidak suka bagaimana adiknya berbasa-basi untuk menekankan tujuan–ah memancing emosi lebih tepatnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar tawa tertahan dari adik cabainya itu.

"_Bisa Kakak gantikan aku ke Kumo? Suna telah membuat jadwal bertemu yaitu lusa dan aku tidak bisa hadir._" Adik Temari dapat merasakan betapa kakaknya sedari tadi mengerutkan dahi dan menahan amarah. Meski begitu, hanya Temari lah satu-satunya harapan. Ia tak mungkin menghadirkan Kankuro dalam pertemuan dua keluarga. Hal yang terjadi bukannya terjadi kesepakatan namun kegemparan. "_Sebulan lagi aku akan pulang kemudian menikahi gadis itu._"

Temari menghela napas lelah. Ini yang terakhir. Setelah ini, ia tidak akan terlibat lagi dalam perjodohan Gaara, adik bungsunya itu. "Ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi dalam urusan pernikahanmu. Satu lagi."

Temari menarik napas dalam, mengumpulkan energi. Kemudian wanita itu berteriak. "Cepat pulang, Brengsek!"

Temari segera memutuskan sambungan. Semoga adiknya itu paham betapa banyak masalah yang dibebankan kepadanya. Pria itu berutang budi kepadanya. Dan ia pastikan pria itu membayar dengan harga diri yang pantas sesuai pengorbanannya.

Temari menggulirkan pesan. Terdapat satu pesan yang belum terbaca. Nomor tidak dikenal. Ingin rasanya ia menghapus pesan itu kalau tidak melihat subjek pesan. Ia memutuskan membuka pesan itu.

_To_ : Nona Temari

_From_ : Hinata

_Selamat siang Nona Temari. Saya Hinata, penemu dompet Nona di kamar mandi Mall Konoha. Saya berusaha mencari keberadaan Nona, namun tidak bisa saya temukan. Saya berpikir untuk membawanya ke pusat informasi, namun saya tidak dapat melakukannya saat itu. Bagaimana cara saya mengembalikan dompet ini kepada Nona? Terima kasih atas perhatian Nona Temari._

Temari meraba saku roknya. Tidak ada benda menggembung di sakunya. Astaga! Ia baru tahu jika dompetnya tertinggal!

* * *

Hinata membuka lemarinya. Dalam dua hari lagi ia akan bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Ia memilih untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu lebih awal. Tak ingin mengulang kejadian yang sama seperti saat ia membahas pernikahan dengan Sasuke.

Jika dengan keluarga Uchiha berarti acara yang formal. Tatanan _casual_ bukan pilihan. Matanya tertuju pda kimono yang terlipat rapi. Ah, apakah ia harus mengenakan kimono? Tapi ia tak pernah melihat orang berpakaian kimono selama tinggal di Konoha. Rata-rata orang mengenakan gaun. Apakah ia pakai gaun saja? Hinata menemukan gaun midi berlengan panjang berwarna ungu dengan renda di kedua lengan. Sederhana namun ia yakin pakaian ini cukup pantas untuk digunakan dalam perjamuan makan malam.

Membayangkan bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha sudah membuat perutnya melilit tak karuan. Keringat dingin bercucuran dengan kedua kaki dan tangan yang mendingin. Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimana jika keluarga itu tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana jika mereka mencela bahkan mencemooh dirinya yang berasal dari daerah Utara dan tidak berkuliah sama sekali? Ugh, membayangkannya saja sudah pusing. Bagaimana jika keluarga Uchiha seperti di drama opera sabun yang kerap ditonton Hanabi? Mengusir bahkan bertindak kekerasan kepadanya?

Hinata menarik napas dalam. Memastikan seluruh tubuhnya mendapat asupan oksigen. Tenanglah Hinata. Kau tidak datang sendirian, ada Sasuke yang akan membantumu. Biar bagaimanapun ini adalah pernikahan kalian. Tidak mungkin Sasuke membiarkannya terjun ke jurang seorang diri. Kalian harus memasuki neraka bersamaan.

Ya. Hinata tidak akan berjuang sendirian. Lagipula tidak baik rasanya berprasangka buruk kepada orang yang bahkan belum ditemui. Melihat perangai Sasuke yang sopan dan terdidik, pria itu pasti dirawat dengan sangat baik. Minus sikapnya terhadap syarat yang diajukan Hinata. Mengingat hal itu membuat Hinata memerah. Sepertinya meyakinkan pria itu untuk tidak berhubungan intim adalah hal yang mustahil.

**Ping**

Perhatiannya teralihkan. Hinata melihat ponselnya yang menyala. Terdapat satu obrolan yang masuk. Dari Kiba. Ah, sejak bertemu dengan Kiba membuat mereka bertiga membuat _group chat_ dengan salah satu aplikasi sosial media. Hal itu dimaksudkan untuk saling berbagi ide ataupun saran dalam pengembangan toko roti Hinata.

Hinata pikir Akamaru adalah anjing yang menyeramkan. Dilihat dari ukuran tubuh dan sejarah kerabat anjing itu yang senantiasa membantu pemerintahan dalam menumpas kejahatan, namun ternyata Akamaru tidak seburuk itu. Anjing itu begitu menyukainya dan selalu haus akan afeksi. Bahkan ia harus menyempatkan diri mengusap tatanan _mohawk_ anjing itu setiap 10 menit sekali. Ah, mengingatnya saja membuat Hinata _softie_. Anjing itu bahkan senang tidur di pangkuannya. Beruntung sekali ia membulatkan tekad untuk mendekati anjing itu.

Hinata tersenyum membaca isi obrolan yang masuk. Kiba mengirimkan foto-foto Akamaru. Entah mengapa grup ini terasa aneh. Kiba yang agresif dengan Shino yang menjawab seadanya dan penuh sarkastik. Hinata bahkan bisa mendengar suara mereka yang saling beradu sedangkan Hinata hanya menjadi penengah itupun kalau argumen masih bisa ditengahi. Jika tidak, ia hanya bisa menonton dari kejauhan.

Kiba adalah pria terunik yang pernah ia temukan. Walau perkataan pria itu tidak bermoral dan cenderung kasar, pria itu tetap bisa diajak serius. Bahkan saran-saran dan pengetahuan pria itu begitu luas. Membuat Hinata mengetahui banyak hal. Seperti pria itu menceritakan biji kopi mana yang baik untuk dijual dan jenis apa yang memiliki aroma yang kuat. Pria itu bahkan menyarankan untuk membuat Cakery (_Café and Bakery_). Jika hanya membuat toko roti rasanya kurang menarik. Apalagi hiasan berupa tanaman hias yang menyegarkan sangat disayangkan jika tidak dinikmati. Hal itu yang memberikan Hinata berbagai macam ide. Pria itu bahkan memberi masukan mengenai menu apa saja yang harus disajikan. Pria itu tidak segan-segan membantunya hingga menawarkan diri untuk menjadi barista.

Shino berkata jika Kiba memiliki _style _unik. Indie atau anak senja adalah _style _Kiba. Hinata tak tahu persis maksud Shino, tapi pria itu mengatakan anak tongkrongan macam itu suka sekali _ngopi_ sambil menikmati senja dengan alunan musik akustik. Ah, walau dijelaskan seperti itu, ia pun masih tidak paham. Mungkin jika Shino menunjukkannya langsung ia akan mengerti.

Hinata tak menyangka dalam waktu singkat menemukan berbagai macam orang dengan perangai yang unik. Padahal belum genap sebulan ia berada di sini. Seminggu? Atau sudah dua minggu? Hinata tidak tahu, waktu rasanya berjalan begitu cepat. Sepertinya seminggu sudah berlalu, itu berarti selama ini Hyuuga masih belum bisa melacak keberadaannya. Sejauh ini ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda Hyuuga sama sekali. Apakah benar akan semudah ini? Dari awal ia mengestimasi bahwa Hyuuga akan menemukannya dalam saktu 3 hari atau seminggu. Namun sudah hampir menginjak pekan kedua, masih belum terlihat adanya Hyuuga di Konoha.

Hinata menghela napas dan menatap langit-lagit kamar. "Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar?"

* * *

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh di pintu mobil. Irisnya kembali menatap jam tangan. Apakah Hinata cukup lama? Sudah 5 menit sejak ia mengabarkan kedatangannya. Hingga kini putri Hyuuga itu masih belum nampak batang hidungnya. Kesabaran bukanlah keahliannya, meski begitu untuk Hinata ia rela menunggu. Pria itu memaklumi karena wanita mungkin butuh waktu lama bersiap dan ia yakin kegugupan wanita itu tak tertahankan.

**Clack**

Bunyi ketukan _heels_ pada lantai marmer membuat pandangan Sasuke teralihkan. Pria itu mendongak. Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Di hadapannya Hinata Hyuuga begitu memesona. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun midi berwarna ungu lembut, surai panjang wanita itu disampirkan di pundak dengan gelombang di ujungnya. Wanita itu begitu sempurna, memancarkan aura keanggunan dan ketenangan bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Hinata, menjemput wanita itu. Walau Hinata mengenakan sepatu hak rendah, Sasuke tetap lebih tinggi dari wanita itu. "Tak ada yang tertinggal?"

Hinata menunduk, enggan menatap Sasuke. Dalam benaknya berputar-putar. Seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke saat ini? Apakah pria itu kecewa dengan penampilannya? Apakah dirinya tampak tidak sopan dan tidak pantas berada di sisi pria itu? Apakah penampilannya begitu menggelikan? Hinata menggigit bibir. Sampai kapan pun mungkin ia tak ingin mendengar tanggapan pria itu tentangnya.

Tangan Sasuke terjulur. Membimbing Hinata ke dalam mobil. Wanita itu tak banyak bicara dari yang Sasuke perhatikan. Mungkin terlalu gugup hingga tak menyadari pertanyaan Sasuke. Setelah memastikan wanita itu memasuki mobil, Sasuke berjalan memutar untuk duduk di kursi kemudi. Sasuke melirik dan kali ini wanita itu bisa mengenakan sabuknya. Seringai muncul di sudut bibir, wanita itu sudah belajar rupanya.

Sasuke segera melajukan mobil. Mobil bergerak cepat menembus angin malam di jalanan sepi. Daerah tempat tinggal Hinata cukup sepi dan tidak banyak kendaraan lalu-lalang. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi keheningan. Tidak ada satu pun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan atau memecah keheningan yang menyesakkan. Semua sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

Hinata memandang keluar jendela sambil memainkan jemarinya. Ia tidak tahu harus membuka percakapan seperti apa. Sejak kemarin ia sibuk menata dan menenangkan hatinya. Bahkan ia mencoba untuk berlatih tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan yang sekiranya akan ditanyakan oleh keluarga Uchiha. Meski kemarin ia merasa sanggup, namun sekarang ia merasa mati rasa. Ia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tangannya sendiri saking gugupnya.

Kegugupan Hinata begitu jelas hingga disadari oleh Sasuke. Berkali-kali wanita itu membasahi bibir maupun bermain dengan jari-jemari. Tak jarang helaan napas keluar dari bibi wanita itu. Sasuke menginjak rem perlahan ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah kemudian menarik rem tangan. Keheningan di antara mereka hanya diisi oleh suara lampu sein yang berdetak.

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh, pertama kalinya ia melihat pria itu. Sasuke tidak terlalu jelas, wajahnya terpantulkan cahaya lampu jalan. Meski begitu hanya melihat wajah pria itu, jantungnya bertalu-talu. Perasaan tidak mengenakkan kembali hadir. Ia terkesiap ketika kedua tangannya digenggam oleh tangan besar pria itu.

Sasuke menoleh. Menatap kedua iris Hinata. "Semua akan berjalan lancar."

Hinata menatap tangan mereka yang bersentuhan. Terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Seolah melindungi dirinya dari berbagai macam bahaya. Perlahan hatinya menghangat. Hinata tersenyum dan membalas genggaman pria itu. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke melepas genggamannya. Menyapu anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Hinata. "Kau bisa memanggil namaku rupanya." Lampu lalu lintas berubah berwarna hijau, Sasuke kembali lagi menyetir. Mengabaikan Hinata yang tersipu.

Mengapa Hinata selalu tersipu saat bersama Sasuke? Kak Neji bahkan tak kalah memesona jika dibanding Sasuke Uchiha. Mengapa kehadiran pria itu selalu memberikannya kehangatan dan di saat bersamaan membuatnya resah karena jantung yang kian berdegup kencang? Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sedikit kecewa ketika pria itu melepas genggamannya. Digenggam oleh pria itu terasa begitu menentramkan. Hinata menggeleng dan memalingkan wajah, menatap ke luar jendela. Bukan saatnya ia seperti anak sekolah yang sedang kasmaran. Di hadapannya nanti ia harus bersikap dan bertindak baik untuk memberi kesan baik bagi keluarga Uchiha.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Hinata segera melepas sabuk pengaman. Sesaat ia melepas sabuk pengaman, pintu mobil telah dibuka oleh Sasuke. Pria itu kembali menjulurkan tangan. Tanpa banyak bicara, Hinata segera menyambutnya. Mengikuti kemana pria itu akan membawanya.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha seperti rumah Kurenai hanya saja lebih besar dan memiliki halaman 3 kali lebih luas. Terdapat tiga mobil termasuk mobil Sasuke yang terparkir di sana. Rumah bergaya modern itu dikelilingi oleh berbagai macam tumbuhan yang telah dipangkas rapi. Bahkan terdapat pohon dengan daun dipangkas membentuk bangunan kubus.

Hinata mengamit lengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan bersama menaiki tangga kemudian mengetuk pintu. Rasa gugup kembali hadir. Tanpa sadar Hinata mencengkram lengan jas Sasuke. Bahkan tubuhnya merapat seperti ingin mendapatkan pelrindungan dari pria itu.

Pintu terbuka terdapat salah satu pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. "Selamat datang Tuan Sasuke, silakan masuk."

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu. Ruang tamu didominasi warna abu-abu dan putih. Terdapat meja rendah yang dikelilingi sofa empuk berwarna abu-abu yang berhadapan dengan perapian berwarna putih gading. Terdapat karpet bulu berwarna abu-abu yang terbentang di bawah sofa. Di pojok kanan ruangan terdapat piano berwarna hitam. Ruang tamu tersebut memiliki jendela-jendela besar yang ketika fajar tiba akan menyinari seisi ruang tamu. Selain itu terdapat lampu gantung kristal yang memberikan cahaya yang terang di dalam ruangan walaupun malam hari.

Ruang tamu dan ruangan lainnya hanya dipisahkan oleh tangki akuarium besar yang berisi ikan hias yang indah. Melihat bagaimana ruangan ini didesain membuat Hinata terpukau. Begitu klasik dan indah, ia bahkan dapat merasakan kemewahan di setiap sudut ruangan. Ia menyadari jika Sasuke bukanlah dari pria dari kalangan biasa. Dilihat dari bagaimana lukisan-lukisan filosofis yang tergantung di dinding menampakkan bahwa keluarga Uchiha menjunjung tinggi seni dan pendidikan. Hal itu membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Selama ini ia hanya menerima pendidikan dari Neji, tak pernah ada pikiran untuk masuk kuliah karena ajaran-ajaran Hyuuga begitu luas untuk dipelajari dan dianggap cukup untuk bertahan hidup.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya." Suara bariton mengejutkan Hinata. Wanita itu menoleh ke kiri, beberapa meter dari perapian terdapat tangga spiral. Kedua irisnya menangkap pria dengan rambut diikat rendah yang sedang menuruni tangga. Pria itu bahkan memiliki kemiripan dengan Sasuke.

"Kakak." Hinata kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ternyata pria itu kakak Sasuke. Hinata melepas tautan tangannya di lengan Sasuke kemudian membungkuk 90 derajat. "Perkenalkan nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, calon istri Tuan Sasuke Uchiha, Tuan Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi terkekeh. Seolah pemandangan di hadapannya begitu menghibur. "Tuan?" Itachi menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau menikahi seorang pelayan?"

**Deg**

"Ka–"

Hinata kembali berdiri tegap. "Maafkan saya Tuan Itachi Uchiha. Saya bukan berasal dari Konoha, di daerah saya menyapa orang yang tidak dikenal menggunakan sapaan formal." Hinata sengaja memotong penjelasan Sasuke. Selama ia masih bisa menjawabnya, ia akan menjawab semampunya.

Itachi tersenyum miring. "Menarik sekali." Kedua iris arangnya mengamati Hinata. Selera Sasuke tidak buruk juga. Wanita itu cukup cantik, sopan, dan tidak berlebihan. Sepertinya ia paham mengapa Sasuke memilih wanita ini. Dimana adik kecilnya itu menemukan permata seperti ini?

Itachi mengulurkan tangan. "Sepertinya kau sudah mengenali anggota keluarga Sasuke. Aku Itachi Uchiha." Itachi melirik Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi membuatnya gatal untuk menjahili adik kesayangannya itu.

Hinata menyambut uluran itu. Ia terkejut ketika kedua tangan Itachi menggenggam tangan Hinata kemudian mengecup punggung tangan wanita itu. "Jika kau butuh ajaran mengenai tradisi Konoha, aku dengan sukarela akan membantumu."

"Itachi." Desis Sasuke. Pria itu segera memisahkan tautan tangan kakak dengan calon istrinya. Itachi hanya membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ah, Sasuke? Kau sudah datang?" kali ini terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita. Hinata mengalihkan pandang kepada pasangan suami-istri paruh baya yang berjalan menuruni tangga.

Sesaat Hinata hendak bungkuk kembali ketika pasangan itu berada dalam jangkauan, Sasuke menahannya. Pria itu merangkul pinggang Hinata. "Ibu, Ayah, Itachi. Perkenalkan, Hinata Hyuuga, calon istriku."

* * *

Makan malam hari itu begitu tenang dan tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan. Hanya dentingan garpu yang mengisi ruang makan malam itu. Hinata pun sedari tadi tidak napsu makan, meski begitu ia memaksakan diri untuk mengunyah dan menelan hidangan di depannya. Rasanya ingin ia muntahkan segala isi perutnya. Sejak tadi situasi terasa begitu menegangkan. Tatapan ayah Sasuke begitu dingin dan respon singkat ibu Sasuke tidak membuat suasana lebih baik. Apakah ia sudah gagal? Apakah ia tidak memenuhi standar orang tua Sasuke?

Di sisi lain, Sasuke pun tak banyak membantu. Sedari tadi pria itu hanya diam saja atau berbicara seperlunya. Ia tahu jika Sasuke pasti tahu mengenai perasaannya saat ini, namun tindakan Sasuke begitu membingungkan Hinata. Ia berharap bahwa diamnya Sasuke tanda bahwa situasi masih terkendali.

Hidangan utama diangkat, kini tersisa hidangan penutup. Hinata bahkan tak menyadari jika ia telah menghabiskan hidangan utama. Saat hidangan penutup disajikan, ia paham jika saat ini akan terjadi penilaian terhadap dirinya.

Hidangan penutup malam ini adalah _namagashi_ berbentuk bunga hydrangea yang ditemani oleh teh hijau. _Namagashi_ adalah hidangan penutup yang berisi pasta kacang merah yang dibentuk indah. Terdapat stik kecil yang memiliki sisi datar memiliki ujung tajam seperti tusuk gigi. Melihat hidangan ini membuatnya rindu Kumo. Ayahnya sangat menyukai hidangan ini untuk disantap sebagai pencuci mulut.

Hinata membelah _namagashi _dengan sisi yang datar, memotongnya hingga seukuran satu gigitan kemudian menusuk potongan tersebut dengan ujungnya. Terakhir menyantap hidangan tersebut.

Hinata tidak menyadari tatapan terkejut yang diberikan keluarga Uchiha. Mikoto meneguk teh kemudian tersenyum. "Nona Hyuuga, Itachi berkata jika Anda bukan penduduk asli Konoha, benarkah itu?"

Hinata meletakkan stik dengan hati-hati kemudian tersenyum ke arah Mikoto. "Benar, Nyonya. Saya berasal dari Kumo."

Mikoto terkesiap. Kumo? Bukankah daerah itu jauh sekali? Pantas saja Hinata memiliki karakteristik fisik yang berbeda dengan penduduk Konoha pada umumnya. Hal yang mengejutkan adalah wanita itu tahu cara menikmati _namagashi _yang mana merupakan hidangan tradisional dan banyak anak muda zaman sekarang tidak tahu cara menikmati _namagashi _dengan benar. Ukuran yang kecil membuat banyak anak muda mengira hidangan tersebut cukup disantap dengan tangan. Sebenarnya dari mana keluarga wanita itu berada?

"Saya ingin terbuka. Keluarga Uchiha berhak tahu mengenai orang yang akan masuk menjadi keluarga Uchiha, apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya yang masih memiliki sisa-sisa kejayaan yaitu kecantikan yang tak lekang waktu kini menyantap _namagashi_.

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Nyonya." Ia sudah siap. Apa pun pertanyaan Mikoto, ia sudah siap mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Baginya kebohongan yang bisa ia utarakan adalah bahwa ia telah mengenal Sasuke cukup lama dan fakta kabur dari perjodohan dengan Suna.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa pekerjaanmu?" pertanyaan dari Mikoto mengundang atensi orang yang berada di meja ke arah Hinata. Semua menantikan jawaban Hinata walau di balik ekspresi datar khas Uchiha.

Hinata menunduk malu. "Saya tidak bekerja, Nyonya. Saya juga tidak berkuliah."

Fugaku menghela napas kasar. Kedua iris arangnya menatap Sasuke tajam. Sudah ia duga. Anak bungsunya itu lagi-lagi berusaha mengelak dengan membawa wanita entah-berantah. Ia tahu anaknya sedang berkelit dari perjodohan dengan Karin dan ia tak bisa membiarkan anaknya menikahi wanita yang tidak berpendidikan.

Meski begitu di sisi lain, baik Fugaku, Itachi, maupun Mikoto masih memiliki rasa penasaran dengan wanita itu. Sejak menyantap makan malam, Hinata menikmati hidangan dengan anggun dan rapi. Seolah _table manner _telah ditanamkan sejak kecil. Bagaimana wanita itu mengambil makanan maupun menyesap minuman. Begitu elegan dan tenang.

"Apa pekerjaan keluargamu?" kali ini Mikoto berbicara blak-blakan. Bagaimanapun wanita ini orang yang dipilih Sasuke, ia dan keluarga Uchiha harus tahu mengenai _background _wanita itu.

Hinata berpikir. Tidak mungkin ia berkata jika ayahnya pemimpin daerah Kumo. Bisa-bisa ia dianggap lelucon dan mengkhayal. Mengingat tidak ada yang tahu mengenai pemimpin-pemimpin desa di Daerah Utara. Meski berat untuk berbohong, namun Hinata harus melakukannya. Biar bagaimanapun tujuannya saat ini adalah memenangkan hati kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Ayah saya memiliki sepetak tanah." Hinata memang tidak salah. Ayahnya memang memiliki sepetak tanah. Walau luas 'sepetak' tanah itu adalah 4.000 hektar.

Anak petani. Fugaku sudah menduganya. Wanita entah berantah yang dibawa Sasuke pastilah anak petani. Ia jamin jika selama wanita itu berhubungan dengan Sasuke, wanita itu pasti memantaskan diri agar bisa bersanding dengan anak bungsunya. Fugaku yakin Mikoto berpikiran hal yang sama mengingat pupil mata istrinya sedikit melebar setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Kau berada jauh sekali dari Konoha. Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Suke?"

"Itachi." Desis Sasuke. Demi Dewa! Ia sudah berusia 28 tahun dan pria menyebalkan yang disebut kakaknya masih memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

Hinata melirik Sasuke kemudian tersenyum. "Di toko bunga. Saat ini saya bekerja di toko bunga bibi saya."

Itachi menyipit. Senyumnya melebar. "Romantisnya." Tatapan jahil ia sematkan ke arah Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. "Menurutmu seperti apa Sasuke itu?"

"Itachi, hentikan omong kosongmu itu." Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan emosinya. Ia merasa keluarganya memojokkan Hinata. Anehnya Hinata yang sejak tadi menunjukkan kegugupan, mampu menjawab segala pertanyaan memojokkan dari Mikoto. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu membantu wanita itu.

Hinata menunduk. Ah, Sasuke tahu perasaan ini. Wanita itu pasti merasa tertekan dengan pertanyaan Itachi. Biar bagaimanapun mereka baru mengenal dalam beberapa hari. Tidak mungkin untuk tahu dan menjelaskan sifat Sasuke seperti apa.

Wajah Hinata memerah padam. Meski begitu ia tetap menatap kedua mata Itachi yakin. "Sasuke adalah orang yang unik. Pria itu sangat berdedikasi dengan pekerjaannya." Dilihat dari bagaimana Sasuke selalu cepat tanggap setiap ada panggilan kantor dan bagaimana pria itu selalu serius jika menyangkut tentang pekerjaannya. "Sasuke adalah pria yang luar biasa. Terkadang saya merasa tidak pantas berada di sisinya." Hinata tersenyum getir.

Terlepas dari bagaimana pria itu kadang memiliki jalan pikiran yang tidak ditebak, ia tahu jika pria itu bukan orang sembarangan. Bagaimana pria itu tetap menghormati keputusannya untuk tidak kuliah maupun orang dari daerah asing. Ia tidak tahu apakah sikap itu adalah bentuk ketidakpedulian terhadap dirinya atau memang pria itu menghargai dirinya sebagai seorang manusia. Tapi yang jelas hanya perhatian sekecil itu membuat hati Hinata menghangat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dipandang sebagai seorang manusia yang memiliki kebebasan bukan seorang putri dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata tersenyum menatap Itachi. Kedua irisnya berbinar-binar, penuh keyakinan. "Saya ingin tetap bersamanya."

Uchiha tertegun. Tidak menyangka ucapan itu akan keluar dari orang seperti Hinata. Awalnya mereka pikir Hinata mungkin mengincar kekayaan atau ketampanan Sasuke, namun mendengar wanita itu mengagumi kerja keras Sasuke membuat mereka terkejut. Apakah wanita ini benar-benar tulus kepada Sasuke? Sebenarnya berapa lama mereka telah bersama?

Namun yang paling terkejut di antara mereka semua adalah Sasuke sendiri. Ia tak menyangka jawaban itu akan dilontarkan oleh Hinata. Mereka bahkan belum genap satu bulan saling kenal. Namun wanita itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan seolah telah lama bersama dengan Sasuke. Sialan. Sasuke menahan diri untuk terkekeh. Wanita ini benar-benar sialan. Benar-benar berbahaya. Astaga. Betapa ia begitu menginginkan wanita itu sekarang. Jika mereka tidak dalam acara pertemuan dengan keluarga Uchiha, mungkin Hinata sudah diseret ke kamarnya sejak awal.

Fugaku bangkit dari kursinya. Kedua irisnya menatap tajam Sasuke. "Ikut denganku, sekarang."

* * *

Hinata menunggu di taman belakang. Tidak terlalu luas, namun cukup nyaman dengan ditumbuhi pohon-pohon rindang dan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Ditambah terdapat air mancur. Hinata memutuskan duduk di bangku taman. Cuaca memang cukup dingin apalagi ia tidak mengenakan jaket atau mantel. Namun ia membiarkan tubuhnya diterpa angin malam. Mendinginkan kepalanya.

Situasi tadi begitu tegang. Setelah Sasuke pergi bersama orang tuanya, Itachi pergi untuk urusan yang tidak diketahui. Beruntung Hinata ditawari untuk melihat-lihat taman belakang oleh salah satu pelayan di sana. Setidaknya ia tidak mati karena bosan menunggu di ruang tamu atau ruang makan. Hinata merasa dirinya bebas ketika berada di taman ini. Tidak ada tatapan menilai dari pelayan maupun dari keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri.

Hinata tidak menyangka ia mampu melewati rintangan pertanyaan. Bahkan ia tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk membantunya. Bagaimanapun ia saat ini yang diuji, bukanlah Sasuke. Bukan berarti ia tidak perlu bantuan Sasuke, namun untuk membuktikan nilai dari seorang yang akan mendampingi Sasuke, ia cukup tahu untuk berjuang sekuat tenaga. Di sisi lain ia merasa lega. Ucapannya memang tidak sepenuhnya benar maupun berisi kebohongan, namun setidaknya ia mampu menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik.

Hinata memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia baru mengenal Sasuke kurang dari sebulan, tak banyak yang diketahui. Namun dari pengamatannya, pria itu cukup kooperatif. Mau mendengarkan keinginannya maupun pertanyaan terkait pernikahan mereka. Di sisi lain pria itu membebaskan Hinata. Seperti mengizinkannya untuk membuka toko roti, maupun kebebasan yang membuatnya tidak terkurung di rumah. Walau ada beberapa hal dari Sasuke yang tidak ia sukai, namun menghargai salah satu mimpi Hinata saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Indah bukan?" suara bariton menyentak lamunan Hinata. Itachi berdiri tak jauh dari bangku taman. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum. "Hyuuga."

Hinata segera berdiri dan membungkuk singkat. Selama pertemuan dengan keluarga inti Uchiha, Itachi adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa dibaca. Apalagi Hinata harus menahan diri untuk tidak merasa aneh dan janggal ketika melihat pria itu. Pasalnya pria itu memiliki kemiripan dengan Sasuke namun sering mengumbar senyum. Seolah versi Sasuke yang sering tersenyum. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan Sasuke bertingkah seperti Itachi.

"T-Tuan Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi terkekeh dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu." Itachi menengadah, menatap lantai dua. "Lagipula kita akan menjadi keluarga." Pria itu tersenyum menatap Hinata hingga menyipit.

Hinata menunduk malu. Ah, dalam waktu singkat ia akan mengganti marganya. Hal yang terasa aneh namun juga membuatnya gugup tak karuan. "M-Maaf."

Itachi menyentuh ujung surai Hinata yang bergelombang, memainkan di sela jarinya. "Panggil saja Itachi." Itachi mengecup surai itu. "Hinata."

Hinata memalingkan wajah. Tuhan, ia tidak kuat. Jika Sasuke menunjukkan kesuperioran dengan jarak, aroma, dan bisikan, maka Itachi menunjukkan dengan tingkah seorang pria sejati. Seorang _gentleman_. Mampu membuatnya merasa seperti wanita paling berharga di dunia maupun wanita istimewa di mata sang pria.

Hinata mampu mencium aroma Itachi. Aroma _fresh_ dan kayu mahoniyang pekat. Pria itu memiliki postur tegap dan tinggi mengimbangi Sasuke. Hanya saja jika Sasuke tampak atletis, pria itu tidak terlalu menampakkan otot-ototnya. Meski begitu, tindakan pria itu cukup membuat semua wanita ke langit ke tujuh. Jika Hinata tidak dekat dengan Neji atau ayahnya, mungkin ia akan jatuh ke dalam pelukan Itachi. Hyuuga selalu menekankan untuk tidak terjatuh dalam rayuan maupun bujukan manis, namun Hyuuga tidak mengajarkan bagaimana cara menghadapi orang seperti Sasuke yang membuatnya kewalahan.

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, berusaha memberi jarak. "Taman ini indah, K-Kak I-Itachi." Helaian surainya terlepas dari genggaman Itachi. Hinata memberikan atensi kepada bunga-bunga yang disinari sinar bulan. "Bunga-bunga ini sepertinya dirawat dengan baik."

Hinata merasakan bulu di tengkuknya berdiri. Udara dingin mulai terasa. Namun bukan udara dingin akibat angin malam. Udara ini terasa lain. Begitu dingin dan mencekam. Hinata berbalik. "E-eh–"

Itachi tepat berdiri di belakangnya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan napas pria itu di tengkuknya. Kedua tangan pria itu menyentuh pundak Hinata, membawa wanita itu ke dekapannya. Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan tubuh Itachi menempel pada punggungnya. "K-Kak–"

Itachi berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Apa kau tahu makna dari bunga itu?" Itachi menunjuk bunga hydrangea ungu. Ah, jika diingat-ingat hidangan penutup juga berbentuk bunga hydrangea.

Hinata berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya senormal mungkin. Berusaha bersikap tenang dan perlahan memberi jarak kepada Itachi. "Apakah itu bunga yang disukai keluarga Uchiha?"

Itachi menyeringai melihat langkah-langkah kecil Hinata yang berusaha keluar dari dekapannya. Itachi semakin merengkuh Hinata, kali ini menempelkan bibirnya tepat di telinga wanita itu. Memastikan wanita itu benar-benar mendengar ucapannya. "Bunga hydrangea memiliki makna–"

Sekujur tubuh Hinata memanas. Itachi benar-benar menyentuh tepat di bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Ia sangat sensitif terhadap sentuhan apalagi di bagian telinga. Perutnya bergejolak tidak nyaman. Wajahnya memanas diikuti sekujur tubuhnya yang bergetar. Feromon Itachi benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dalam sekali rayuan dan buaian, pria itu mampu menjerat dirinya ke dalam dekapan erat. Hinata merasa tubuhnya perlu oksigen. Berada sedekat ini dengan Itachi membuatnya tercekik. Pria itu terus-menerus menggodanya dengan berbagai pesona yang dimiliki.

Itacchi perlahan membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Kedua iris arang itu menatap kedua iris perak Hinata yang berkabut. Hinata memalingkan wajah. Enggan menatap iris arang yang seolah menembus jiwanya. Perasaan yang ia rasakan seperti saat Sasuke menatapnya kembali hadir. Membuat kepalanya pening. Godaan dan rangsangan ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Itachi meraba rahang Hinata, memaksa wanita itu mendongak. "–yaitu ingin memahami seseorang lebih dalam." Itachi mengusap pipi Hinata perlahan. Tangan pria itu terasa hangat di pipi Hinata, berbeda dengan hawa keberadaan pria itu yang terasa dingin dan mencekam. "Kau memiliki kecantikan yang menarik, Hinata."

**Sret**

"Cukup, Itachi." Suara berat Sasuke terdengar. Dalam waktu singkat, Hinata jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. Pria itu mendorong Itachi menjauh dari Hinata. Tangannya merangkul Hinata dengan posesif. "Jangan ganggu calon istriku."

Itachi menjauh, mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seolah tidak bersalah. "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin mencuri kekasih adikku sendiri." Irisnya kembali menatap Hinata. "Ya kan, Hinata?"

Hinata memejamkan mata kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Berusaha terbebas dari jerat rayu Itachi. Kepalanya semakin pening, tubuhnya melemas. Apakah seperti ini efek yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya? Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengkram jas bagian depan Sasuke. "S-Sasuke…"

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Itachi seolah tidak membiarkannya hidup tenang walau sekali saja. Sasuke menarik Hinata menjauh dari Itachi. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan Itachi seorang diri.

Itachi melihat kedua tangannya. "Apakah aku bertindak terlalu berlebihan?"

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia menarik rem tangan. Irisnya melirik ke penumpang di sampingnya. Hinata tertidur. Sepertinya wanita itu lelah karena pertemuan hari ini. Beban mental juga ikut menguras tenaga. Pantas saja sejak tadi wanita itu tidak bersuara. Memang dari awal wanita itu tidak berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan, namun perjalanan pulang tadi wanita itu tampak menyandar pada kursi. Kegugupannya telah sirna.

Sasuke tidak tahu wanita seperti apa Hinata Hyuuga sebenarnya. Namun ia cukup berterima kasih atas aksinya tadi malam. Awalnya ia memiliki ketertarikan seksual kepada wanita itu. Tentu saja. Ia seorang pria dan Hinata seorang wanita. Hinata yang memiliki aset sempurna tentu tidak bisa ia sia-siakan. Ia berpikir pernikahan ini akan bebas dan berjalan sesuai jalan masing-masing. Akan terjadi satu-dua hal hubungan intim dan hanya sebatas itu. Hubungan fisik. Namun semakin ia mengenal wanita itu, semakin bertemu wanita itu, ia semakin tertarik kepada wanita itu. Mungkin wanita itu tidak akan hanya menjadi teman tidurnya namun juga teman yang membantu jalannya. Sasuke tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini kepada perempuan. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa dihargai sebagai orang pekerja keras bukan si Uchiha Bungsu yang Tampan dan Hidup dalam Sendok Perak. Entah mungkin Hinata tidak tahu semampu apa keluarga Uchiha atau memang wanita itu benar-benar melihat usaha kerasnya.

Sasuke melepaskan jasnya, menyelimuti wanita itu. Sialan. Bahkan saat tidur, wanita itu tetap memesona. Benar-benar. Apakah wanita itu tidak menyadari jika berbahaya tidur dalam mobil bersama seorang pria? Sasuke menghela napas kasar, mengambil rokok kemudian keluar dari mobil. Berusaha menghilangkan pikiran negatif tentang Hinata. Ia tak sebejat itu untuk menyerang wanita dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Sasuke duduk di kap mobil. Menyulut rokok dan memandang langit malam. Sasuke hirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang dingin. Ah, kapan terakhir kali ia menikmati malam sedamai ini? Selama 28 tahun hidupnya selalu ia dedikasikan untuk membuktikan keeksistensiannya. Tak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya bagaimana langit malam. Terlihat bintang ataukah tidak? Selama ini hidupnya hanya dipenuhi belajar dan bekerja. Tak memiliki waktu rehat sejenak untuk menghirup udara segar.

Menjadi anak bungsu tidak selalu diuntungkan. Apalagi ketika kakakmu orang yang sukses dan berprestasi. Dibanding-bandingkan adalah hal lumrah di tatanan masyarakat. Ketika kakakmu sukses, orang-orang akan membebanimu dengan ekspektasi yang sama, mengikuti jejak yang sama, maupun cara yang sama.

Sasuke juga seorang manusia. Terbebani oleh ekspektasi keluarga maupun orang terdekat tentu ia alami sepanjang waktu. Setiap ia bernapas, melangkah, berbicara, maupun bertindak. Kehidupannya sebagai anak dari keluarga terpandang di Konoha membuat dirinya selalu diikuti. Hal ini membuatnya terpacu. Membuat prestasi yang tidak kalah dari Itachi, mengikuti jalan kesuksesan yang sama dengan pria itu. Namun hal yang terjadi sebaliknya. Ia tak kunjung dekat dengan Itachi, kakaknya seolah semakin jauh dan bersinar, jauh dari jangkauannya.

Sasuke mulai kehilangan arah. Ia mulai tidak peduli dengan dunia dan masyarakat yang berada di dalamnya. Rokok menjadi kawannya, mabuk menjadi gaya hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari dirinya memiliki jalan lain. Menjadi dokter dan mengikuti jejak Uchiha menjadi tenaga medis bukan hidupnya. Ketertarikannya terhadap teknologi semakin menguat. Keluar dari jalur Uchiha sudah bulat. Mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya selama kuliah hingga kerja membuatnya tersenyum pahit. Tak pernah ia bayangkan sanggup berjalan sejauh ini.

Melihat Hinata yang menceritakan tentang kabur dari perjodohan seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Hal itu yang membuat Sasuke membebaskan Hinata terhadap pilihan hidup asalkan wanita itu tidak membuatnya dalam masalah. Melihat usia wanita itu yang baru saja menginjak umur 20 tahun membuatnya tak ingin membatasi mimpi dan keinginan wanita itu.

Sasuke menyadari walau ia melakukan berbagai pencapaian, masih belum cukup bagi Fugaku. Pria itu bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan ketidakpuasan terhadap wanita yang dipilih Sasuke.

"_Sasuke, kau yakin dengannya?" tanya Fugaku sambil memandang keluar jendela. Mikoto duduk di sofa dengan Sasuke yang berdiri di depan meja kerja._

_Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja."_

"_Wanita itu tidak berpendidikan, asal-usul tidak jelas–"_

_Mikoto terkesiap. Ucapan Fugaku terlalu kasar. "Sayang–"_

_Fugaku berbalik, menatap Sasuke tajam dan berapi-api. "Apa kau yakin menikahi wanita itu?" Fugaku berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Mencengkram pundak pria itu. "Apakah ini akal-akalanmu untuk menghindari Karin?"_

_Tak sekalipun tatapan Sasuke gemetar ketika melihat kedua iris ayahnya. Ia menatap ayahnya penuh keyakinan dan kegentaran. Persis seperti ketika ia mengajukan perjanjian 3 tahun lalu. "Yakin."_

_Fugaku menghempaskan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauh dari Fugaku. "Kau selalu mengecewakanku, Sasuke." Fugaku kembali ke meja kerjanya, menarik napas dalam. Berusaha mengontrol emosi. "Pekerjaan, pilihan istrimu. Semuanya. Kau selalu mengecewakanku."_

_Mikoto berdiri, ia merangkul lengan Sasuke. "Sayang, Hinata tidak seburuk itu. Wanita itu cukup sopan dan–"_

_Fugaku menggebrak meja. "Apakah Uchiha seperti lelucon bagimu?!" tatapan amarah tak lagi terhindarkan. Fugaku murka._

_Sasuke sudah sering menerima tatapan ini. Ia sudah terbiasa. Meskipun hawa dingin yang mencekam tetap ia rasakan, hatinya sudah tak lagi lemah. Ia sudah siap menghadapi amukan ayahnya. "Bukankah ayah yang membuat segalanya menjadi lelucon?"_

_Mikoto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Di saat menegangkan seperti ini, bocah itu malah menambah minyak hingga kayu bakar ke dalam api yang berkobar. "Sasuke!" Mikoto segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Menggoyang-goyangkan lengan anaknya untuk menyadarkan supaya tidak memancing kemarahan Fugaku lebih dalam._

_Tubuh Fugaku bergetar akan amarah. "Sasuke."_

_Sasuke menghela napas. Ia tahu situasi semakin tegang. Cengkraman di lengannya semakin menguat. Ibunya bukanlah sosok yang menyukai perselisihan. Sebisa mungkin wanita itu menjauhi amukan Fugaku. Sepertinya untuk saat ini ia harus mengalah. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada ayahnya, namun saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Di sini ia bukan menunjukkan egonya lebih baik dari Fugaku namun memberitakan tentang niatan untuk menikahi Hinata._

"_Aku tetap akan menikahi Hinata."_

_Fugaku memalingkan wajah. Pria itu memijit pelipisnya. Rasanya jika ia mengikuti aliran permainan anak bungsunya, ia bisa darah tinggi. "Tunjukkan padaku."_

"_Sayang, bukankah Sasuke sudah menunjukkan niatannya untuk menikahi Hinata?"_

_Fugaku menggeleng. "Itu belum cukup." Fugaku menatap tajam Sasuke. "Tunjukkan niatanmu di hadapan keluarga Hyuuga."_

"_Pertemukan keluarga Uchiha dengan Hyuuga."_

Sasuke mengembuskan napas. Itu berarti ia harus menemui keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang masih tertidur. Bukankah wanita itu datang jauh-jauh ke Konoha untuk kabur dari keluarganya? Apa tidak masalah jika kembali ke Kumo dalam waktu dekat? Sial. Ia tak menyangka hanya naik pangkat akan sesusah ini.

"S-Sasuke?" panggil Hinata dengan suara parau. Tampak jelas jika wanita itu habis bangun tidur.

Hinata tadi terbangun dan terkejut ketika ia diselimuti oleh jas Sasuke. Hinata melihat pria itu merokok di atas kap mobil. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur? Astaga ia telah merepotkan Sasuke. Hinata berharap tidak ada iler di sudut bibirnya. Setelah mengambil barang dan merapikan penampilan, Hinata segera keluar dari mobil. Tubuhnya bergidik ketika kembali diterpa angin malam. Ia tak merasakannya ketika di mobil maupun saat berada di Uchiha. Itu berarti waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Membuatnya bingung. Pria itu tak mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. "E-eh?!" tubuh Hinata ditarik, dibawa ke dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke. Hinata dapat mencium aroma rokok dan _musk_. Aroma khas Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke? Ada apa?" entah mengapa tingkah Sasuke terasa aneh. Menggodanya adalah tindakan yang selalu dilakukan Sasuke setiap pria itu membuka mulut. Namun kali ini Sasuke lebih diam dari biasanya. Apakah ini karena pertemuan dengan Fugaku?

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ketika melihat Hinata yang disinari oleh bulan membuat tubuhnya bergerak tanpa sadar. Wanita itu begitu memikat hingga ia ingin merengkuh kecantikan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar sisi posesifnya kembali muncul. Penampakan ini juga yang dilihat Itachi. Walau Itachi berkata tidak akan merebut Hinata, namun tetap saja. Rasa ingin memiliki wanita itu untuk dirinya semakin bertambah, dekapannya semakin menguat.

Hinata bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik. Tidak dapat ia rasakan angin malam, hanya panas tubuh pria yang bisa ia rasakan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika pria itu mulai mengendus lehernya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Hinata. Membuat Hinata geli. Surai pria itu menggesek lehernya yang sensitif. Tanpa sadar Hinata mencengkram jas Sasuke.

"S-Sasu…" erang Hinata. Sensasi panas ini kian menyiksa. Perutnya bergejolak seolah ada sesuatu yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Membuat pangkal pahanya terasa tidak nyaman. Perasaan apa ini?

"A-Ah!" pekik Hinata ketika merasakan bibir Sasuke mencium urat nadi di leher Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan gumpalan daging kenyal dan basah mennghisap lehernya kuat-kuat. Tidak tahan dengan sensasi ini. pandangannya mengabur, uap panas keluar dari bibirnya. Hinata tak lagi mampu merasakan kakinya.

Mendengar pekikan Hinata membuat Sasuke terangsang untuk melakukan lebih. Pria itu cium, hisap, jilat titik sensitif Hinata. Memberikan tanda kepemilikan terhadap wanita itu. Menambah melodi desahan, pekikan, erangan wanita itu memecah keheningan malam. Ia merasakan tubuh Hinata bergetar di dalam rengkuhannya. Ia sangat tahu jika wanita itu ingin melakukan pelepasan, namun ia tak bisa membiarkan itu. Ia ingin wanita itu menginginkannya sama seperti ia yang menginginkan wanita itu. Ia ingin wanita itu haus akan dirinya dan di pikiran wanita itu hanya berisi dirinya. Ya, hanya berisi dirinya yang menyutubuhi wanita itu hingga hilang akal. Ia menginginkan wanita itu hanya dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk dimasuki, dihentakkan, dan dipuaskan oleh dirinya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menatap kedua iris Hinata yang berkabut akan napsu yang tidak bisa dipuaskan. Sialan. Melihat keadaan Hinata yang begitu rentan saja telah membuat dirinya menegang. Meski begitu ia harus menahan diri. Wanita itu harus menginginkannya. Dengan begitu, mereka dapat menikmati satu sama lain.

Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak melumat bahkan mencumbu bibir kemerahan itu. Bibir Hinata begitu merah seperti buah delima, begitu menggoda untuk dinikmati. Jempol Sasuke perlahan menyentuh bibir bawah wanita itu. Merasakan sensasi kenyal dan lembab. Sensasi yang membuatnya ingin menyetubuhi wanita itu saat ini, di tempat ini. Namun akal sehatnya kembali menariknya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak boleh menggagalkan rencananya hanya karena napsu duniawi.

Sasuke mengecup jempolnya. Merasakan manis bibir wanita itu. "Kau cantik hari ini."

* * *

**TBC**

**Untuk chapter 6 kemungkinan besar tidak bisa di**_**update **_**minggu depan karena ada urusan dan saya juga akan mengurus ff saya yang lain. Tapi akan saya usahakan **_**update **_**secepatnya. Saya berharap **_**chapter **_**ini tidak mengecewakan kalian. Jujur saya senang mendapatkan koreksi untuk chapter kemarin. Saya harap bisa mendapatkan koreksi, kritik, maupun saran tentang **_**chapter **_**ini dari kalian agar saya terus berkembang. Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, sampai jumpa.**


	6. Bab 6 Pertemuan Kembali

Hinata memainkan jari-jemarinya gugup. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas dalam kemudian mengembuskannya. Dalam hati merapal berbagai macam doa untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Tenanglah Hinata, kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini. Bukankah kau telah menghadapi hal yang lebih mengerikan dari ini?

Ugh, meskipun ia berkata demikian, gejolak di perut tak kunjung hilang. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia sendiri tidak ada yang membantu atau bahkan menemaninya ketika ia gugup dan panik. Menemui orang asing adalah salah satu kesulitan Hinata apalagi jika sosok yang akan ia temui adalah orang penting.

Ah, bukankah ia telah menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih parah dari ini? Kemarin ia baru saja menemui keluarga Uchiha yang kelak akan menjadi 'calon' keluarganya. Apalagi tatapan mengintimidasi dari kedua 'calon' mertuanya. Membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa melaluinya, terasa tidak nyata. Namun di sisi lain, bukankah keberanian itu muncul karena ada Sasuke di sisinya?

Hinata menggeleng erat-erat. Mengenyahkan pikiran mengenai Sasuke. Sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat bergantung dengan orang lain terutama lawan jenis? Uh, mengingat Sasuke membuatnya ikut teringat aksi tadi malam. Ia dapat merasakan pipinya memanas, wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang.

_Sasuke mengecup jempolnya. Merasakan manis bibir wanita itu. "Kau cantik hari ini."_

Ah! Tidak tidak tidak! Hilangkan pikiranmu, Hinata! Ia berulang kali menjedotkan kepala ke meja. Menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikian liar yang mulai bersarang dan tumbuh di otaknya. Ia tak menyadari tatapan aneh dilayangkan oleh pelanggan kafe. Hinata menghentikan aksinya, membenturkan kepala tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Tenanglah Hinata! Tenangkan dirimu! Ugh, tapi debaran jantungnya tidak berhenti menggila. Rasanya ia ingin berlari mengelilingi satu kota untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_S-Sasu…" erang Hinata. Sensasi panas ini kian menyiksa. Perutnya bergejolak seolah ada sesuatu yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Membuat pangkal pahanya terasa tidak nyaman._

Hinata membenamkan wajah ke dalam kedua tangannya. Ia dapat memastikan wajahnya memerah padam, ia bahkan dapat merasakan panas wajah di kedua tangannya. Hinata memejamkan mata erat-erat, berniat menghapus bayang-bayang pria bersurai gelap karismatik yang mempermainkan dirinya. Sial. Semakin ia memejamkan mata, bayang-bayang Sasuke tak kunjung hilang, justru semakin bertambah jelas.

Tatapan gairah di kedua iris arang, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang lihai menyentuh titik sensitif dalam dirinya. Jangan lupakan bagaimana lidah pria itu menjilat, menghisap, dan menggoda serta menyentuh titik sensitif yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

**Brak**

Hinata! Mengapa kau jadi mesum seperti ini?! Berhenti memikirkan hal tercela seperti itu! Hinata memukul meja membuat beberapa pengunjung tersentak dan menatap dirinya aneh. Tentu saja ia tak menyadari tatapan itu. Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskan perlahan. Menenangkan debaran jantung sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ya, pemandangan di luar jendela pasti lebih baik dan mampu menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan kotor di pikirannya.

Di luar, terdapat seorang pria yang tertawa bersama seorang wanita yang saling bergandeng tangan. Mereka keluar dari mobil bersama. Sepertinya Hinata harus mengakuinya. Walau ingin menghapus bayang-bayang Sasuke Uchiha, benaknya masih memikirkan pria itu. Hanya melihat mobil dan pasangan mampu membuat Hinata teringat peristiwa tadi malam. Bagaimana Sasuke dengan lengan kokoh merangkul pinggangnya, bagaimana tangannya mencengkram kemeja dan dapat ia rasakan pahat otot dada pria itu. Wangi memabukkan malam itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan. Seolah tubuhnya mengingat setiap pesona dan karisma yang dimiliki pria itu. Hinata hanya tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Seolah dalam lubuk hati paling dalam, ia menginginkan sentuhan itu menari di aatas tubuhnya. Gejolak dalam tubuhnya tentu bukanlah perasaan cinta, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaannya ini.

"Apa kau Nona Hinata?"

Lamunan Hinata buyar. Hinata mendongak dan menatap seorang wanita karir di depannya. Mengenakan blus krem dengan _blazer_ yang tersampir di kedua pundak dipadukan dengan celana kain panjang berwarna putih, terakhir dengan _heels_ berwarna _apricot_. Aura wanita _independent_ memancar kuat dari tubuhnya.

"I-iya? Ah–" Hinata segera berdiri. Ia terlalu terpesona hingga melupakan sopan santunnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat wanita modis dari kota metropolitan. Hinata membungkukkan badan. "Salam kenal saya–"

**Sret**

Wanita berurai pirang itu menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak usah terlalu sopan begitu. Kau manis sekali." Wanita karir itu tersenyum hangat seolah melelehkan segala kekhawatiran dalam benak Hinata. "Namaku Temari. Panggil saja Temari."

"Ah, Nona–maksud saya Temari, silakan duduk. Apakah Anda ingin memesan minuman atau makanan terlebih dahulu?"

Temari duduk di hadapan Hinata lalu menimbang-nimbang dengan melihat menu yang terpajang di dinding. "Mungkin _americano_?" Sebelum Hinata hendak memanggil pelayan, Temari telah memanggil pelayan. Setelah menerima pesanannya, pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Temari dan Hinata.

Hinata segera mengeluarkan dompet Temari. "Ini Te-Temari, dompet Anda. Maaf saya sempat mengeluarkan semua kartu di sana untuk mencari identitas No–maksud saya Temari." Ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan kultur kota ini yang tidak memanggil orang asing dengan Nona dan Tuan. Meski begitu agar tidak selalu mengganggu maupun membuat orang tidak nyaman, ia berusaha untuk menutupi kebiasaannya itu.

Temari terkekeh. Ia mengambil dompetnya. "Kau sangat lucu sekali." Temari menatap Hinata hangat. "Baru pertama kali aku menemukan wanita sepertimu di Konoha." Temari mengangguk ketika pesanannya datang. Ia menyeruput _americano_ kemudian kembali menatap Hinata. "Kedua irismu indah, apa itu lensa kontak terbaru?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Ini asli Te-temari. Mungkin karena saya tidak berasal dari kota ini, saya sering mendengarnya." Hinata tersenyum maklum. Ucapan ini kerap dilontarkan Shino, Kiba, maupun supir taksi yang ia tumpangi. Banyak orang tidak menyangka dan merasa asing dengan penampilannya di Konoha. Seolah ia adalah sebuah keganjilan di kota metropolitan itu. Meski begitu ia cukup senang keberadaannya tidak serta-merta membuatnya diusir atau mendapat diskriminasi dari orang-orang.

Kedua iris Temari berbinar-binar. "Benarkah? Dari mana? Apakah daerah Selatan?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak." Entah mengapa kekhawatirannya menguap seketika. Pribadi Temari yang _easygoing _dan hangat membuatnya ikut merasa santai. Ia pun bahkan lupa jika orang di depannya adalah orang penting. "Saya berasal dari Kumo."

Temari mengernyit. "Kumo?" sepertinya ia pernah mendengar kata Kumo dari suatu tempat. Tapi dimana ya? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini ia mendengar kata-kata itu, namun ia tidak ingat dimana dan kapan ia mendengarnya.

"Nona Temari, Anda memiliki penerbangan dalam 20 menit." Seorang wanita bersurai hijau dengan memakai setelan kantor lengkap muncul di belakang Temari. Hinata yang melihatnya terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran wanita itu.

"Pakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membuatku kaget!" seru Temari sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Suara datar dan profesional Pakura selalu membuatnya kaget apalagi ketika ia tidak mendengar langkah wanita itu.

Pakura tersenyum. "Nona Temari, Anda berjanji untuk tidak melalaikan tugas Anda, bukan?" Ugh, di saat-saat seperti inilah Temari ingin bergelung di selimut. Ketika asisten datarnya telah tersenyum itu berarti perbuatannya telah begitu buruk. "Jangan anggap Nona bisa kabur dari saya."

Temari menghela napas. "Iya, iya. Aku paham. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan teman." Temari bangkit, memungut tas dan dompetnya. "Sepertinya pertemuan hari ini akan begitu singkat, Hinata."

Temari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menaruhnya di meja. "Sampai jumpa, Hinata."

Hinata menahan lengan Temari dan mengembalikan uang Temari. "Tidak usah, saya saja yang membayar Te-Temari."

Temari menggeleng. "Hari ini aku yang traktir. Besok kau yang traktir ya." Temari mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian kembali mengenakan kacamata hitam dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dengan asisten yang setia mengekori wanita karismatik bersurai pirang itu.

Entahlah. Pertemuan kali ini berjalan begitu singkat. Hingga ia tidak tahu reaksi apa yang harus ditunjukkan. Namun di sisi lain ia senang memiliki teman baru. Kali ini ia bahkan mendapatkan teman wanita baru. Astaga, apakah kehidupan di Konoha akan benar-benar semulus ini?

* * *

**Marriages with Benefits © Silent_JS**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Neji tertegun melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di atas _futon_nya. Seorang putri Hyuuga yang selama ini didamba dalam kondisi tak berdaya. Kedua mata tertutup dan kedua tangan terikat erat oleh _obi_. _Kimono_ indah terhampar, menampakkan pola-pola yang indah, menambah kecantikan putri Hyuuga.

"Hinata." Panggil Neji tanpa sadar. Ia begitu terkejut. Pemandangan ini, posisi ini, benar-benar sesuai dengan harapannya selama ini. Mengikat putri Hyuuga di atas _futon_ dalam keadaan tak berdaya. _Kimono_ yang mulai terkulai menampakkan belahan dada penuh yang menggoda iman, mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

"Kakak…" lirih Hinata. Jantung Neji terpacu. Suara ini. Nada ini. Tarikan nafas ini. Semua yang dilakukan wanita itu membuatnya begitu terjerat dan jatuh ke dalam lautan nafsu penuh dosa. Betapa hanya mendengar lirihan wanita itu sudah membuatnya mengeras sekarang. Tuhan. Ini benar-benar gila. Keberadaan wanita itu seolah mawar berduri. Begitu menyakitkan namun sangat memesona seolah menggoda siapapun untuk mendekat.

Neji mendekat. Melepas kemeja yang melekat. Membiarkan angin dingin menerpa lembut dada bidang yang pahat. Kedua iris perak memerhatikan setiap detail wanita itu. _Kimono_ yang mulai terbuka akibat _obi_ yang terlepas. Kedua mata yang tertutup dan kedua tangan yang terikat di atas kepala. Ah, betapa ia merasakan bahwa ini adalah momentumnya.

Angin dingin menerpa kulit halus Hinata, puting yang menonjol keras di balik _kimono_ menandakan wanita itu kedinginan. Atau mungkin terangsang? Neji tidak tahu, apapun bukanlah masalah. Baginya, menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji lamat-lamat memberikan kepuasan tersendiri.

Neji perlahan membuka kedua kaki Hinata. Membuat _kimono_ yang digunakan wanita itu semakin terbuka. Menampakkan buah dada yang besar dan kencang dengan puting menonjol yang begitu memerah seolah menggoda untuk dihisap. Hanya dengan penampilan itu telah membuat hati Neji gusar. Ingin rasanya merobek _kimono_ dan segera menuntaskan hasratnya, namun ia tidak bisa. Pengalaman ini begitu jarang ia alami. Ingin ia simpan ke dalam memorinya baik-baik.

Niat hati ingin menahan diri, ujungnya lepas kendali. Neji sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika melihat kewanitaan Hinata yang begitu merah dan basah terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak mengenakan celana dalam. Seolah menggodanya untuk segera dipuaskan. Memintanya untuk segera memuaskan hasrat mereka masing-masing.

Neji menggeram. Tuhan. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak bisa lagi. Sesuatu yang begitu menggiurkan dan memantik nafsu duniawinya tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ia harus segera menyentuh, menjilat, menghisap, mencium kuat-kuat aroma kewanitaan yang bahkan sudah semerbak. Rasanya ingin merusak jiwa putih wanita itu. Memaksa untuk hanyut akan nafsu dan obsesinya. Merusak dan menodai jiwa wanita itu dengan warna hitam pekat.

Ya. Ia ingin bersetubuh dengan sepupunya sendiri. Nafsu, dendam, obsesi, gairah. Ingin ia lebur dan hanyutkan wanita itu ke dalamnya. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari Hinata yang gila dan haus akan sentuhannya, seolah di dunia ini yang paling berharga adalah bercinta dengannya seorang. Ya. Itulah yang Neji Hyuuga inginkan. Menghapus segala akal sehat wanita itu.

Neji merangsek maju. Menempelkan hidungnya dengan labia kewanitaan Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma nektar manis Hinata Hyuuga. Merasakan kedua paha wanita itu bergetar atas sentuhan dan hembusan nafasnya. Ah, ya inilah. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Wanita yang bergetar di bawah sentuhannya. Hanya masalah waktu hingga wanita itu menyerahkan kewarasannya kepadanya.

**KRIING**

Neji mengernyit. Bukankah sejak tadi hanya ada keheningan? Suara apa ini? Neji mengabaikan suara berisik dan melanjutkan eksplorasinya. Tak disangka ia tidak lagi merasakan gemetar tubuh Hinata Hyuuga. Neji bangkit.

**KRIING**

**KRIING**

**KRIING**

Neji mengernyit. Memejamkan mata. Kali ini suaranya begitu memekakkan telinga. Seolah berlomba-lomba merusak gendang telinga. "Bangsat!"

**KRIING**

**KRIING**

**KRIING**

Perlahan netra perak Neji menampakkan diri. Neji menggeram. Alarm berisik itu masih mengeluarkan suara yang begitu mengganggu fantasinya. Neji meraih dan membanting alarm hingga pecah. Perlahan ia bangkit, memijit tengkuknya yang begitu pegal. Ah, sepertinya salah posisi tidur. Neji melihat sekeliling. Sialan. Mimpi itu membuatnya tanpa sadar memuaskan diri hingga cairannya berceceran di _futon_. Netranya terhenti. Seringai tampak di sudut bibir yang lihai memuaskan wanita.

Cairan spermanya membasahi celana dalam renda yang kerap digunakan Hinata. Ah, pemandangan ini. Begitu indah. Neji meraih celana dalam yang lengket itu. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Sekilas aroma Hinata bercampur di dalamnya. Ah, Hinata. Betapa ia merindukan adik sepupunya itu.

_Aku merindukanmu, Nata._

* * *

**Tiga Minggu Setelah Pelarian Hinata**

Hanabi berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang. Saat ini ia dipanggil oleh Hiashi untuk membahas mengenai pertemuan dengan Klan Sabaku. Ia menghela napas. Toh bagaimanapun juga ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak akan hadir dalam pertemuan. Untuk apa repot-repot memanggilnya? Lagipula sepanjang pertemuan berlangsung ia akan berada di kamar seharian, seperti biasanya.

"Kyaaa~ Tuan Neji memang selalu tampan seperti biasanya!" terdengar pekikan pelayan yang saling merangkul dengan pelayan lain dengan kedua mata menatap Neji penuh cinta.

"Benar, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kharismanya begitu tajam!"

Seorang pelayan menyetuh pipi dan memejamkan mata sembari menggoyangkan pinggang. Entah pikiran kotor semacam apa yang bersarang dalam benaknya. "Ughh… aku tidak kuat lagi~ membayangkan berada di pelukan lengan kokoh itu!"

"KYA~!"

Hanabi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang sekumpulan pelayan wanita yang mangkir dari tugas demi melihat seorang Neji Hyuuga berlatih pedang di halaman. Para wanita itu sibuk memandangi Neji hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Hanabi. Ia menyesalkan tindakan ayahnya yang tidak segera memecat atau memindahkan para pelayan itu ke divisi lain agar fokus bekerja.

Hanabi mengikuti arah pandang para pelayan. Yah, tidak heran jika mereka memekik gila seperti itu. Bagaimanapun Neji Hyuuga adalah pria paling menarik di Klan Hyuuga. Bisa dibilang pejantan dari semua pejantan atau mungkin yang paling _alpha_ di antara semua pejantan muda yang ada di Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pria itu dari segi aura, wajah, maupun fisik. Bahkan pria itu termasuk ke dalam jajaran orang penting Hyuuga yang memiliki etika paling tinggi di antara semua Hyuuga yang lain. Pembawaannya yang tenang dan sabar walau tetap mempertahankan wajah aristokratnya, ia mampu menyelesaikan banyak urusan sehingga menjadi sosok yang paling diandalkan.

Meski begitu Hanabi tidak dapat menampik pesona lain dari Neji Hyuuga sendiri. Pria itu memiliki tubuh proposional dan atletis. Lengan kokoh dan otot dada dan perut yang begitu membentuk hingga sangat pahat tergambar jelas. Apalagi otot punggung pria itu yang mengundang siapapun untuk menyentuhnya. Ya, walau tanpa melihat sifat dan kepribadian pria itu, wanita mana saja mudah terjerat akan pesona fisik dari Neji Hyuuga sendiri. Apalagi seperti sekarang, pria itu bertelanjang dada dan berlatih pedang di halaman lapang. Keringat yang menetes dan membasahi otot-otot yang bermandikan cahaya matahari, membuat otot itu tampak begitu keras dan mengkilap. Pemandangan menggiurkan bagi kaum hawa. Seolah pria itu tidak memiliki cela dan memang dilahirkan dengan begitu sempurna.

Hanabi teringat masa lalu ketika dirinya sering bermain dengan Neji dan melakukan kenakalan kecil bersama seperti mencuri makanan dari dapur atau melakukan pacuan kuda di umurnnya yang belum 10 tahun, atau bermain di hutan tanpa alas kaki, atau kabur dari kediaman Hyuuga hanya untuk melihat kembang api di pusat kota. Mengingat hal-hal tersebut membuat Hanabi tersenyum, momen-momen itu selalu diisi oleh dirinya, Hinata, maupun Neji. Ketiganya menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Namun melihat kedaan keadaan sekarang membuatnya sedih. Neji mulai sibuk dengan urusan Hyuuga dan tidak sempat untuk bermain maupun bercengkrama dengannya tentang banyak hal seperti dulu, ditambah Hinata yang keberadaannya saat ini tidak diketahui. Keadaan ini seolah menegaskan bahwa hubungan mereka perlahan mulai berjarak dan saling menjauh satu sama lain.

"Ah, jika dipikir-pikir, sejak Nona Hinata menghilang, Tuan Neji sering menyendiri. Ia bahkan tidak menerima pelayan siapa pun memasuki ruangannya."

"Ah benarkah?"

Hanabi menatap Neji sendu. Walau pria itu tampak begitu sempurna, sepertinya kehilangan putri sulung Hyuuga membuat pria itu sangat terpukul. Akhir-akhir ini Hanabi pun jarang melihat Neji yang tenang dan memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sejuk. Ia merasa bahwa aura yang dikeluarkan pria itu akhir-akhir ini begitu mencekam dan mengintimidasi. Meski ia pun tidak yakin tentang hal ini.

Hanabi menghela napas. Andai Hinata tidak kabur dan cepat pulang. Sangat segar di ingatan hari dimana Hinata pergi. Seisi rumah gaduh, saat itu waktu sudah menunjukkan siang hari. Tidak ada keberadaan Hinata dimanapun. Kamar kakaknya digeledah dengan paksa, mencari bukti atau jejak apa pun yang ditinggalkan kakaknya. Nihil. Tidak ditemukan apa pun yang mampu mengejar keberadaan Hinata. hanya beberapa pakaian yang menghilang sisanya masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kamar, tidak ada tanda-tanda Hinata pergi dengan terburu-buru. Seolah wanita itu lenyap dari bumi. Sejak saat itu suasana kediaman Hyuuga begitu hening dan mencekam.

Suasana itu semakin mengintimidasi ketika dua minggu telah berlalu dan keberadaan wanita itu masih belum diketahui. Walau ayahnya tampak begitu tenang, Hanabi yakin jika Hiashi sama terpukulnya. Ia melihat uban tumbuh dengan cepat di surai Kepala Keluarga Hyuuga itu. Namun Hanabi tidak bisa melupakan Neji hari itu. Tatapan Neji yang mengkilat dan penuh amarah hingga sekujur tubuh bergetar. Cengkraman kuat tangan Neji di _yukata_ milik kakaknya begitu kuat hingga Hanabi merasa yukata itu bisa sobek hanya dalam cengkraman Neji saja. Hanabi tidak akan pernah lupa saat itu.

"_Hinata, aku akan menemukanmu."_

Neji mendatangi Hanabi dengan handuk di leher. Memecah lamunan gadis itu. "Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Yah, walau saat ini Hanabi tidak lagi tertarik dengan Neji. Namun tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Neji adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan itu sendiri. Paras tampan, tubuh atletis yang menunjukkan kejantanan dan kekuatan, tinggi semampai, otot atletis yang begitu pahat. Hanabi menghela nafas. Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari Neji.

"Sebentar lagi keluarga Sabaku datang. Setelah kau latihan, temui Ayah."

Neji meraih handuk dan menyeka keringatnya. "Ya."

* * *

Pintu mobil terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita anggun dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidung mancungnya dan surai yang digerai. Diikuti oleh seorang wanita yang tak kalah cantik dengan surai hijau yang disanggul. Beberapa pengawal berada di belakang mereka mengenakan tuksedo dan kacamata hitam. Tampak jelas bahwa gerombolan yang mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga saat ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Wanita bersurai pirang melepas kacamata hitam. Iris berwarna _teal_ memandangi bangunan tradisional di depannya. Sudah banyak pelayan dan pengawal Hyuuga menunggu dan berjaga di depan kediaman Hyuuga. "Penyambutan yang luar biasa."

"Nona Temari, sudah waktunya." Ujar wanita yang sedari tadi mengikuti Temari.

Temari mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Hyuuga. Di depan ia telah disambut oleh pria bersurai gelap dengan model cepak. Pria itu mengenakan setelan formal, dasi garis-garis menunjukkan bahwa memiliki derajat yang berbeda dibanding pengawal yang berjaga di sana.

Pria itu membungkuk dalam sebelum berdiri tegap. "Saya Ko Hyuuga, asisten Tuan Hiashi. Anda sudah ditunggu di kediaman utama, Nona Temari Sabaku." Pria itu berjalan lebih dahulu. "Ikuti saya, Nona Sabaku."

Temari mengangguk kemudian mengikuti pria itu. Jujur ia merasa jengah dengan basa-basi ini. ia merasa seluruh keluarga Hyuuga merupakan orang yang kaku dan serius. Sangat bukan tipenya sama sekali. Namun demi menjalin kerja sama di antara kedua keluarga, ia tidak boleh bertindak tidak sopan. Jika saja pertemuan ini dihadiri oleh Kankuro, habis sudah nama Sabaku.

Temari dan asistennya mengikuti Ko. Dari pintu utama, mereka memasuki ruangan yang dilanjutkan dengan lorong yang panjang. Dari pengamatan Temari, tampak jelas jika Hyuuga adalah klan yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kebudayaan. Berbagai ornamen tradisional dengan lambang-lambang khusus tergantung di dinding. Selain itu di sepanjang lorong terdapat vas-vas tinggi dengan ornament rumit. Seolah menegaskan nilai-nilai asri klan Hyuuga.

Temari menoleh dan terkejut. Ia baru menyadari bahwa di sepanjang lorong, hanya dilapisi oleh dinding kaca sehingga saat siang hari, sinar matahari dapat masuk dengan mudah mengisi lorong yang panjang itu. Tak hanya itu, halaman yang disuguhkan dari balik kaca juga tak kalah menarik. Bunga-bunga berwarna-warni menghiasi halaman dan mengisi baik dari sisi kanan dan kiri lorong.

"Indah." Gumam Temari tanpa sadar. Keindahan yang ditawarkan klan Hyuuga memang tak mampu diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Ia pun tak sadar telah memuji kediaman klan yang ia pandang rendah dulu.

Ko tersenyum. "Ya. Keindahan itu adalah peninggalan dari Nyonya Hyuuga."

Temari terkejut. Ia merasa bersalah menyinggung suatu duka di sebuah keluarga. "Ah…"

Ko berbalik dan tersenyum tipis. Seolah menyadari rasa tidak nyaman Temari. "Bukankah peninggalan itu begitu berharga?" Ko menggeser _shoji_. Tampak sebuah ruangan kosong lagi. "Silakan, Nona Temari Sabaku."

Terdapat ruangan kosong yang memiliki koridor di kanan dan kiri dan sebuah _shoji_ di depan. Ko menggeser _shoji_. "Ikuti saya, Nona Temari Sabaku."

Ugh, berapa banyak lagi lorong yang harus ia masuki? Meski begitu, Temari cukup menikmati perjalanannya menemui kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Rasanya ia tidak ingin menghadiri pertemuan. Cukup melihat pemandangan indah kediaman Hyuuga sudah meredakan emosinya yang tak menentu karena dipaksa oleh adik kesayangannya.

"Whoa!" Temari tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya. Lagi-lagi ia melewati lorong, namun lorong kali ini tidak tertutupi oleh dinding sama sekali. Lorong dengan atap cukup tinggi dan halaman di kanan-kiri yang memanjakan hati. Ia tidak akan meminta lebih dari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Terdapat air mancur dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi di halaman. Beberapa bunga lavender menghiasi air mancur, memberikan keindahan namun juga ketenangan. Berbeda dengan tadi, lorong ini hanya diberi beberapa hiasan bunga. Sekali lihat Temari paham, walau bunga yang ada tidak banyak, namun memiliki arti mendalam. Sepertinya Nyonya Hyuuga sangat disanjung dalam klan ini.

"Tuan Hiashi dan Tuan Neji telah menunggu." Tanpa Temari sadari, ia telah sampai di ruangan yang dituju. Ko menggeser _shoji_. "Silakan, Nona Temari Sabaku."

Temari tersenyum dan memasuki ruangan beserta dengan Pakura yaitu asistennya. Ia tidak menyadari kekaguman akan kediaman Hyuuga membuatnya lupa tujuan awal mereka datang kemari. "Terima kasih."

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar maupun kecil, namun memiliki aura yang luar biasa. Dihiasi oleh ornamen dan hiasan yang lebih rumit. Dihiasi bonsai dengan aura misterius menggambarkan betapa ruangan ini memiliki arti istimewa.

"Selamat datang, Nona Temari Sabaku." Hiashi Hyuuga menunduk sekilas. Pria itu mengenakan setelan yukata mewah dengan hiasan ornamen-ornamen rumit. Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas ornamen-ornamen tersebut kerap ditemukan di sepanjang hiasan kediaman Hyuuga. Tampak jelas jika ornamen itu secara tidak langsung mewakili klan Hyuuga.

Temari membungkuk dalam kemudian berdiri tegap dan tersenyum simpul. "Senang dapat bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Silakan duduk, Nona Temari." Suara bariton yang begitu rendah menyentak Temari. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria jangkung dengan badan atletis berdiri menjulang di sebelah Hiashi. Surai kecoklatan pria itu diikat rendah dan disampirkan ke pundak. Memberikan kesan anggun namun penuh kewibawaan di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Siapa pria ini?!

"Saya Neji Hyuuga. Keponakan Tuan Hiashi." Neji meletakkan tangan kanan di dada seraya memperkenalkan diri.

Temari yang merasa canggung hanya mengangguk. Apakah ada nama Neji dalam klan Hyuuga? Ia sudah mempelajari klan Hyuuga dan tidak menemukan nama Neji. Apakah Pakura melewaktkan sesuatu?! Temari melirik ke arah Pakura. Irisnya membola. Ia tidak menyangka bahkan asistennya yang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi kini memiliki wajah memerah padam dan tak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang kepada Neji Hyuuga! Semenakutkan apa pria ini?!

Temari duduk di bantal yang telah disediakan. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Hiashi. Sedangkan Pakura dan Neji duduk bersebelahan dan berada di bagian kiri Temari. Mereka selaku asisten dari kepala keluarga yang hadir duduk dengan menghadap pertemuan kedua kepala keluarga. Sudah menjadi tradisi orang yang hadir di pertemuan memiliki tugas sebagai penasihat. Namun melihat kondisi Pakura yang saat ini salah tingkah, Temari ragu asistennya mencatat isi pertemuan.

Namun ia pun tidak bisa menyalahkan asistennya begitu saja. Bagaimanapun pesona Neji Hyuuga memang tidak terbantahkan. Pria itu memiliki karisma, tampan, dan rupawan. Meski begitu dibanding cantik, pria itu memiliki keindahan yang maskulin. Rahang tegas, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, dan tatapan yang tajam dan lurus. Memiliki wajah aristokrat yang begitu berwibawa, seolah menunjukkan kelasnya. Jangan lupakan tubuh jangkung dan tegap. Temari bahkan mampu melihat pahatan otot pria itu dari balik setelan jas resmi yang digunakan pria itu. Meski begitu, Temari tak pernah ingat keberadaan nama 'Neji' dalam anggota keluarga Hyuuga.

"Saya tersanjung dapat bertemu Nona Temari yang datang dari Konoha." Ujar Hiashi. Beberapa saat kemudian pelayang berdatangan, membawa beberapa hidangan kecil ke meja kecil Hiashi dan Temari.

Aroma teh yang menggugah selera, menggoda Temari untuk segera mencicipinya. Namun ia urung. "Maafkan saya yang datang terlambat, Tuan Hiashi."

Hiashi meneguk tehnya. "Konoha, ya." Gumam Hiashi yang mengundang tanya dari Temari. Meski begitu, ia tidak ingin bertanya. Ugh, suasana ini begitu menegangkan. Jika Temari tidak memiliki kesabaran yang tinggi mungkin ia telah mengacau. Namun untuk berurusan dengan petinggi yang kolot dan tua memang keahliannya.

"Pakura." Panggil Temari. Saat inilah ia harus segera bertindak. Ia tahu jika Hiashi bukanlah pria tua yang mampu basa-basi terlalu lama. Pakura mendatangi Temari dengan gulungan di tangan. Meski tampak berusaha, Temari masih melihat rona merah wanita itu. Sepertinya feromon Neji Hyuuga masih begitu berdampak pada asistennya.

Temari menyerahkan gulungan itu kepada Hiashi dan disambut dengan baik oleh Hiashi. "Maafkan saya karena mewakili kehadiran adik saya seperti ini. Sudah kewajibannya untuk menemui Tuan namun ia berhalangan hadir karena perintah dari Ayahanda."

Hiashi membuka gulungan dengan merobek segel menggunakan pisau kecil berlambang Hyuuga. Hiashi membaca isi gulungan dengan saksama. Temari terdiam menunggu. Tidak sopan jika ia mengganggu konsentrasi Tetua Hyuuga dengan suaranya. Meski suasana tegang tidak dapat dihindari, namun Temari lega telah menyampaikan pesan dari klan Sabaku.

Hiashi berdeham. "Nona Temari Sabaku."

Tanpa sadar Temari menegakkan tubuh. "Ya, Tuan Hiashi."

Temari dapat melihat raut wajah Hiashi yang tetap datar dan serius. Tidak terbaca. Apakah ada kesalahan dalam gulungan itu? Namun ia telah memastikan berulang kali bahwa tidak ada kesalahan dalam gulungan itu sebelum disegel. Apa yang terjadi?

"Saya tersanjung mengetahui klan Sabaku menerima proposal dari Hyuuga." Hiashi meletakkan gulungan itu di atas meja. "Saya meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus kepada klan Sabaku dari Desa Suna."

Temari mengerutkan dahi. Meminta maaf? Mengapa? Apa ada yang salah? Bukankah telah tertulis dengan benar di sana bahwa klan Sabaku setuju atas perjodohan yang diajukan oleh klan Hyuuga? Lalu apa yang salah? Sabaku atau Hyuuga?!

"Perjodohan kali ini tidak dapat dilaksanakan–" Detik berikutnya Temari tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Baik Hiashi maupun Neji menunduk dalam seolah meminta pengampunan darinya. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan mendengar kalimat yang selanjutnya diutarakan Hiashi.

"–Putri saya, Hinata Hyuuga kabur dari perjodohan–"

"Ka-Kabur?" Kabur?! Apa? Pria itu berkata bahwa putrinya kabur? Yang benar saja?! Putri yang hendak dinikahkan kepada keluarga Sabaku kabur?! Dan bagaimana perjodohan ini akan berjalan?! Temari merasakan kepalanya begitu pening. Ia bahkan tak mampu bertahan untuk duduk tegap lebih lama lagi.

"–Hingga kini ia belum ditemukan."

Temari dapat mendengar suara bernada datar yang sarat akan makna penyesalan. Namun ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Pandangannya mengabur sebelum akhirnya menggelap sempurna. Suara terakhir yang ia dengar adalah Pakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya dan dekapan kuat dari seseorang beraroma kayu cendana.

* * *

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana." Neji mengakhiri panggilan, pria itu memasukkan ponsel ke dalam jasnya. Setelah pertemuan singkat yang penuh drama oleh keluarga Sabaku, kini ia dihadapkan oleh kenyataan. Jejak terakhir Hinata Hyuuga telah ditemukan. Akhirnya pencarian selama 3 minggu terakhir ini membuahkan hasil.

Neji mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di kumpulan kunci mobil di atas nakas. Neji mengenakan mantel yang ia bawa. Ia merasakan darahnya mendidih. Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi ia akan segera menemukan Hinata. saat itu terjadi, ia pastikan untuk mematahkan kaki wanita itu dan membawanya pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak ada lagi pelarian, wanita itu akan dikurung selamanya di kediaman Hyuuga.

_Tunggu aku, Hinata_.

"Kak Neji, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hanabi yang bersandar di dinding. Kedua iris peraknya menatap Neji waspada. "Kau mau kemana?"

Neji berhenti. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Bukan urusanmu, Hanabi."

Hanabi berjalan mendekati Neji. "Jika bukan urusanku, kau harus meletakkan kunci mobil itu." Hanabi menunjuk kunci mobil yang dipegang Neji. "Bukankah itu punya Ayah?"

Neji menatap Hanabi. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Meski begitu, Hanabi tidak bisa membiarkan Neji bertindak seenaknya. "Apa kau berencana meninggalkan tamu istimewa Hyuuga? Bukankah Nona Sabaku masih dirawat di sini?"

Neji terdiam membuat Hanabi kesal. Mengapa pria jangkung bak _tower_ listrik ini tidak segera bicara?! "Hei! Aku bicara denganmu!"

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Nona Hanabi, ini bukan urusan gadis seusia Anda." Neji mengangguk singkat. "Saya permisi."

"Ini tentang Kakak kan!" seru Hanabi, ia menyeringai melihat Neji berhenti dan membalikkan badan. "Sejak Kak Nata kabur, perilakumu begitu aneh. Kau seperti terobsesi akan sesuatu." Hanabi memalingkan muka enggan mengatakan ucapan yang terdengar tabu. Meski begitu demi mengetahui kebenarannya ia harus tetap mengatakannya.

"Kau suka pada Kak Hinata, kan?"

**Hening**

Tidak ada suara. Apakah Neji sudah pergi? Apakah pria itu tak mempan dengan bualan atau tuduhannya? Perlahan Hanabi menatap kembali ke arah Neji. Ia terkejut mendapati Neji telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan sedingin es. Tatapan yang tidak pernah ia kenal. Benarkah pria yang di hadapannya adalah pria lembut yang selalu bermain dengannya saat kecil?

"A-aku…" ujar Hanabi. Sialan. Di saat seperti ini ia malah mewarisi bakat kakaknya dengan tergagap. Ia melangkah mundur. Berusaha pergi dari bayangan jangkung Neji yang begitu mengintimidasi.

**Duk**

Neji mengurung Hanabi dengan kedua tangannya di tembok. Tidak memberikan celah bagi gadis itu untuk kabur. Jantung Hanabi berdebar kencang. Meski ia memiliki ketertarikan kecil dulu, namun kedekatannya dengan Neji saat ini membuatnya takut. Ia merasakan aura membunuh dari pria itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Siapa orang yang di hadapannya kini?!

"A–"

"Ya, aku menyukai Hinata." pernyataan Neji membuat kedua iris perak Hanabi membelalak. Saking terkejutnya, gadis itu tak mampu bersuara. "Kenapa? Kau akan menghalangiku?"

Neji menyeringai. Seringai yang mungkin jika di situasi berbeda begitu tampan, namun di situasi sekarang Hanabi ingin pergi dan kabur hidup-hidup. Seringaian itu. Bukanlah seringai jahil. Bukan. Seringai mengintimidasi itu tampak jelas jika sarat akan obsesi dan hasrat terpendam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

Neji mendekat, berbisik. "Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintai Hinata. Apa kau tidak tahu sebanyak apa aku memimpikan tentang tubuhnya? Sebanyak apa aku bermimpi bercinta dengannya? Sebanyak apa aku bermimpi ia tidak bisa berjalan dan terkurung selamanya di sini? Sebanyak apa–"

**Plak**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Neji. Membuat sudut bibir pria itu mengeluarkan darah. Meski begitu Hanabi tidak dapat menahannya. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar psikopat di depannya. Walau sekujur tubuhnya takut karena sosok Neji yang begitu mendominasi, namun amarahnya tidak terbendung. Wajahnya memerah padam karena amarah dan malu mendengar ucapan yang begitu hina dari kakak sepupu yang selalu ia kagumi itu. Bisa-bisanya pria itu berpikir begitu rendah mengenai kakaknya! Apakah pria di hadapannya sudah tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan?!

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

Neji hanya menatap datar Hanabi. Baginya, tamparan Hanabi tidak berarti. Seperti semut yang berjalan di atas tangannya. Dapat dirasakan namun tidak menyakitkan. Neji menyeka darah di sudut bibir dengan jempolnya. Ia melepas kurungannya kepada Hanabi. Sepertinya ia telah membuang waktu.

"Aku tidak meminta restu padamu. Baik kau atau Paman Hiashi bukanlah penghalang bagiku karena Hinata Hyuuga akan menjadi milikku." Neji menatap Hanabi tajam. "Camkan itu."

Neji berjalan tegap meninggalkan Hanabi yang bergetar ketakutan. Setelah Neji menghilang dari pandangan, Hanabi jatuh terduduk. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir, membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia sudah tidak tahu lagi. Ia merasa begitu campur aduk. Marah, kesal, malu, takut, namun di saat bersamaan ia merasa kecewa. Kakak sepupu yang selama ini ia kagumi. Selalu hadir di sisinya, menemani, membimbing, bahkan mengarahkannya ketika ia berbuat salah. Bermain dan menenangkan ketika ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya. Bahkan ketika ia dituduh menjadi penyebab kematian ibunya. Pria yang selalu mendampinginya di saat susah maupun senang, bahkan kerap bermain dengannya maupun Hinata. Pria itu kini menghilang.

"Ughhh…" Hanabi membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam di kedua telapak tangannya. Kemana pria yang selalu ia andalkan itu pergi? Kenapa pria itu berganti menjadi iblis yang begitu jahat? Apakah selama ini ia salah menilai orang? Apakah selama ini pria yang ia anggap figur kakak dan orang tuanya itu adalah iblis? Hanabi tidak tahu lagi. Ia tidak bisa mengetahui mana yang benar dan salah. Ia begitu kecewa seolah hatinya dihancurkan hingga menjadi debu. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kak Hinata… Kakak ada dimana?"

* * *

Sudah tiga hari sejak Hinata bertemu dengan seorang wanita pemilik dompet. Hinata menceritakan alasan ia menghilang di pusat perbelanjaan tempo lalu. Entah mengapa sejak wanita itu berhasil mengembalikan dompet, ia menjadi sering merenung dan terdiam. Namun terkadang wajah wanita itu memerah dan mulai membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding atau menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Shino menemukan hal itu aneh. Pasalnya ia merasa Hinata bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menyiksa diri sendiri, atau dia yang salah menilai? Entahlah, Shino merasa keadaan ini tak kunjung membuat Hinata mampu bekerja dengan baik. Bertanya pada Kiba pun percuma, pria itu tidak paham perilaku wanita apalagi memberi solusi.

"Nana, apa kau ingin berlibur?" lihat. Bahkan saat ia sedang bertanya pun, Hinata tidak merespon padahal jarak keduanya tak lebih dari 50 cm. Shino menghela napas dan mengguncang pundak Hinata. "Nana?"

"Ah!" pekik Hinata. Lamunannya buyar. Ia menoleh ke arah Shino. "Ya? Shino? Ada apa?" Hinata melihat ke arah jam dinding, waktu telah menunjukkan siang hari. "Astaga, sudah siang hari. Kita harus makan siang, bagaimana denganmu Shino? Apa kau mau makan sesuatu?"

Hinata berjalan menjauhi Shino dan mencuci tangan lalu melepas apron berkebun. "Aku akan ke atas untuk melihat bahan." Hinata berjalan tanpa arah. Keadaan toko yang berantakan dan belum dibersihkan serta kondisi tengah hari yang membutuhkan pasokan energi begitu membingungkan. Ia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Membersihkan atau memasak makanan.

Shino menghela napas dan menahan lengan Hinata. "Tidak usah. Kita akan makan di luar." Jelas sekali jika pikiran Hinata sedang kacau. Ia ragu jika wanita itu bisa memasak dengan benar. Mungkin ia akan mempersiapkan untuk memanggil ambulan sekarang.

Hinata mengernyit. Jarang sekali Shino mengajak makan di luar. Namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa meninggalkan toko dengan kondisi berantakan. Jika mereka makan di luar, terlalu banyak membuang waktu sehingga tidak sempat membersihkan toko. "Bagaimana dengan toko?"

Shino menghela napas. Apakah wanita itu tidak menyadari jika keadaan paling gawat sekarang bukanlah toko maupun makan siang, melainkan pikiran yang bersarang dan mengganggu wanita itu sepanjang hari? "Bisa kita lanjutkan besok. Hari ini kita makan saja di luar."

Hinata menatap kondisi toko yang jauh dari kata rapi. Kantong pupuk yang terbuka dan tanah yang berceceran dimana-mana serta daun-daun hasil pangkasan yang belum dibersihkan. Selain itu pot-pot yang masih bergeletakan dengan bibit-bibit tanaman yang tersebar di meja menambah kesan berantakan toko ini. "Tapi…"

Shino melepas apron dan mulai mengganti sepatunya. Ia mengambil jaket kulit dan mengenakannya. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Hinata paham jika hal ini terjadi karena fokusnya teralihkan dan apa pun yang ia kerjakan tidak becus. Ia merasa bersalah dengan Shino. Mungkin pria itu jenuh dengan tindakannya hingga ingin mencari suasana baru. Untuk itu mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tetap di toko dan Shino yang pergi untuk menyegarkan pikiran. "Kalau begitu, Shino saja yang pergi. Aku akan membersihkan toko–"

"Hei kalian!" seru seseorang dari luar toko yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. "Ayo kita pergi!"

Hinata terperanjat. Kedua irisnya membola. Di depannya pemuda bersurai cokelat yang berantakan dengan tato berbentuk taring berwarna merah di kedua pipi. "Kiba?" Kemunculan Kiba tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya karena tidak pernah memberi kabar sebelumnya.

Shino mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Datang tak diundang mungkin adalah sebutan baru bagi pria _indie _di depannya ini.

Kiba mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Ayo kita pergi!" Kiba melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. "Ugh, berantakan sekali."

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Shino sambil menyandar pada meja dengan kunci motor tergantung di jari telunjuknya. Kiba bagaikan badai. Datang tak diundang tiba-tiba seenak jidat mengubah rencana dengan cengirannya. Pantas saja jika banyak wanita yang dikecewakan.

Hinata menepuk tangannya. "Ide bagus!" kedua iris perak itu menatap Shino. "Shino bisa pergi dengan Kiba dan–"

"Tunggu!" seru Shino dan Kiba bersamaan membuat Hinata terperanjat dan menatap kedua pria di hadapannya bingung.

Bukankah ide bagus ketika Shino ingin pergi keluar diikuti dengan Kiba yang juga ingin pergi? "Ada apa? Bukankah Shino ingin makan di luar?"

Shino menghela napas dan menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku tidak ingin pergi berdua dengannya." Shino menunjuk Kiba dengan jempolnya.

"Itu yang seharusnya kukatakan!" balas Kiba sambil meninju lengan Shino. Kiba balas menatap Hinata sambil menunjuk wajah Hinata. "Justru kau harus ikut, Hinata!"

Kali ini Kiba lah yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung oleh Shino dan Hinata. "Aku?" Hinata merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang membutuhkan kehadiran Hinata di Konoha. Lagipula ia cukup memiliki keperluan yang harus diurus di toko. Jadi, mengapa ia harus ikut?

Kiba mengangguk semangat. "Ini untuk desain tokomu! Aku menemukan orang terbaik!"

* * *

Hinata turun dari motor lalu melepas helm. Ia mengedarkan pandangan. Di deretan toko yang berjajar, toko yanag ada di depannya yang tampak mencurigakan. Dari luar, toko terlihat begitu gelap hingga kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam toko tersebut. Memang tidak ada hiasan menakutkan maupun mencurigakan di depan toko karena hanya terdapat tulisan 'OPEN'. Justru karena itu tetap saja tidak menghilangkan kesan mencurigakan di dalamnya. Toko itu buka namun begitu gelap seolah telah tutup memberi perasaan tak menentu. Keadaan kau tidak tahu tempat mana yang kau singgahi membuat kau ragu untuk bahkan menginjakkan kaki ke dalamnya.

"Kiba, kau serius? Apa otakmu bermasalah?" sarkas Shino. Ia pun merasakan kecurigaan yang sama dengan Hinata. namun jika ini menyangkut Kiba, ia tak heran. Pria itu memang memiliki otak yang cukup bermasalah.

Kiba berdecak. "Kau ini, lihat, bahkan Hinata saja tidak kebera–" Kiba menelan ludah melihat Hinata yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Astaga! Kau apakan Hinata hingga dia seperti itu Shino?!"

Shino menghela napas. Terlihat jelas bahkan tanpa ikut campur dirinya, seorang Hinata yang biasanya netral dan tidak memihak siapapun kini menatap sangsi Kiba. "Karena sudah sampai di sini, kita masuk saja."

Shino membuka pintu, "Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?"

Kiba muncul dari belakang Shino dan membuka lebar pintu. "Sai! Kau ada di sana?!"

Shino menghela napas. Inilah mengapa ia tidak ingin pergi berdua dengan Kiba. Kepribadian mereka sangat bertolak belakang. Bisa-bisa nyawanya habis jika tidak ada sosok penengah di antara keduanya. Saat ini mereka bukannya masuk dengan sopan namun terkesan menggeledah toko orang. Salahkan Kiba yang membuat perkumpulan mereka tampak seperti preman.

Hinata mengekor dari belakang. Seluruh isi toko gelap. Ia bahkan tidak tahu seberapa luas toko dan apa isinya namun ia dapat mencium aroma kuat cat minyak yang begitu pekat. Hinata melangkah lebih jauh. Ia terhenti di sebuah lukisan besar yang bersandar di tembok dengan lilin di atasnya.

Lukisan itu menampakkan sesosok wanita dengan surai pirang panjang dan iris sejernih kristal. Wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, menunjukkan punggung telanjang. Meski Hinata tidak terlalu tahu tentang seni, ia merasakan perasaan sang pelukis di dalam lukisan ini. Perasaan mendamba, kasih, dan hasrat kepada wanita yang berada di dalam lukisan.

"Indah bukan?"

"Kyaaa!" pekik Hinata dan berjalan menjauh hingga menabrak Shino. "S-siapa?"

**Klik**

Ruangan yang semula gelap kini terang dengan lampu gantung yang menyala. Sekarang Hinata dapat melihat jelas jika di dalam toko seperti sebuah studio dengan kumpulan kanvas-kanvas yang berisi lukisan yang tergantung di dinding maupun sekadar di sandarkan di tembok. Namun lukisan yang paling mencolok tentu saja lukisan wanita itu.

Kiba menghela napas. "Sai, bisa kau hentikan hobi konyolmu itu? Apa kau sedang _emo _hingga _gelap-gelapan _begini?"

Sai, sosok yang disebut Kiba ternyata pria yang mengejutkan Hinata. Pria itu memiliki kulit pucat bersurai hitam pendek yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Walau pria itu menampakkan senyum hingga kedua mata menyipit, namun ia tidak merasakan ketulusan di dalamnya. Anehnya, Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan Sai. Ia seperti pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya. Dimana ya?

Sai membuka mata, senyum di wajahnya pudar. "Apa yang kau lakukan mengganggu tidur siangku, sialan?" Sai menatap Kiba tajam. Kesal kegiatan istirahatnya diganggu Kiba.

"Jika kau istirahat, ganti tanda di depan tokomu, bodoh!" timpal Kiba. Tidak ingin kalah dalam melempar hujatan.

"Kiba." Desis Shino. "Bisa kau percepat acara dadakanmu ini?" Shino hampir tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya yang sudah diambang batas. Sudah mengaggalkan acara makan siang dengan agenda lain, bertingkah tidak sopan di toko orang, dan sekarang malah menghujat pemilik toko. Jika saja tidak berkaitan dengan Hinata, mungkin ia akan segera pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

Kiba menghela napas. "Iya iya." Ia paling tidak suka ketika Shino mulai menasehatinya. "Sai, apa kau ingat dengan desain _Cakery_ yang kubahas tempo lalu?"

Sai mengangguk. Ia menarik kursi di dekat Hinata dan duduk di sana. "Tentu saja. Lalu?"

Kiba menunjuk Hinata. "Wanita itu yang akan menjadi pemiliknya."

Ah. Hinata paham sekarang. Kiba mencarikan dirinya seorang yang bekerja di bidang desain interior untuk tokonya. Hinata merasa berterima kasih dengan perjuangan Kiba dalam membantunya. Namun bukankah pria di depannya ini adalah pelukis?

"Melukis adalah hobiku, Nona. Namun pekerjaan utamaku adalah seorang desain interior." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum seolah membaca pikiran Hinata.

Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Malu pikiran tidak sopannya terbaca, seolah dirinya tidak yakin dnegan kemampuan pria yang duduk di dekatnya ini. "M-maaf." Hinata membungkuk sekilas. Tanpa melihat pun, ia merasakan tatapan pria itu masih tertuju padanya. Seolah menilai dan menelitinya.

Ah! Hinata bagakan lupa untuk mengenalkan diri. Hinata berdiri tegap dan menatap kedua netra gelap pria itu. "Perkenalkan nama saya–akh!"

Hinata memekik ketika merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Sai. Detik selanjutnya kedua irisnya membola. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sai begitu dekat dengannya. Ia berada di pangkuan pria itu! Astaga! Apa yang pria itu lakukan?!

"Le-lepaskan T-Tuan!" Hinata berusaha memberontak namun rangkulan Sai di pinggangnya begitu kuat. Seolah tidak memberikan ruang untuk kabur.

"Sai!" seru Kiba. Pria itu berjalan menuju ke arah Sai namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Shino telah menarik kerah Sai.

"Lepaskan dia." Ujar Shino.

Sai mengabaikan Shino. Seolah tindakan Shino hanya angin lalu. Pria itu merekatkan rangkulannya pada Hinata. Hinata merasakan angin dingin di tengkuknya membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Apa yang pria itu lakukan?!

Sai mengendus dalam-dalam aroma tengkuk Hinata sembari memejamkan mata. Memelajari aroma wanita itu. Sedetik kemudian Sai melepaskan Hinata dan berdiri. Jika Shino tidak segera menangkap lengan Hinata, wanita itu pasti sudah jatuh ke lantai. "Apa-apaan kau?" desis Shino tidak terima.

Perilaku pria itu yang tidak sopan dan membuat Hinata tidak nyaman membuat Shino mendesis. Cukup sudah. Jika ia dipancing lagi, kali ini urat kesabarannya mungkin sudah putus. jika bukan karena Hinata yang menahannya, mungkin ia telah menghabisi pria di hadapannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan desainnya dalam sebulan." Sai menampilkan senyum bisnisnya. "Maaf, mungkin cukup mengejutkan bagi Nona karena beginilah cara saya mengenal karakteristik seseorang."

"M-maaf Hinata, aku tidak memberitahu kepadamu sebelumnya." Ujar Kiba sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sai memiliki kepribadian sedikit unik."

Hinata tersenyum. "Ya, tidak apa-apa." Walau Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya. Namun ia tidak meragukan kemampuan Sai dalam melakukan desain dilihat dari kemampuan seninya. Ia pun juga menganut kepercayaan bahwa beberapa ornag seni cenderung nyentrik dan memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit unik.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?"

Hinata merapikn rambutnya dan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan. "Ah, maaf tidak mengenalkan sebelumnya. Saya Hinata."

Sai tersenyum, "Hmmm… Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga?"

**Deg**

Apa maksud perkataan pria itu? Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengetahui merganya? Bukankah ia tidak menyebutkan marganya sama sekali? Apakah Sai adalah salah satu utusan Hyuuga? Apakah keberadaannya saat ini telah diketahui? Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengetahui marganya di saat bahkan Kiba dan Shino tidak mengetahui apa pun?

"A-apa m-maksudmu?"

Sai hanya tersenyum lalu menepuk kedua tangan. "Baik. Waktu sudah habis. _Ladies and gentleman_, silakan tinggalkan diriku dengan studio kesayanganku ini. Karena aku akan menemui kekasihku. Selamat tinggal~"

Sai segera menggiring mereka pergi kemudian menutup pintu tokonya. Membuat Shino dan Kiba dongkol dan Hinata yang terpaku. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan ditemukan secepat ini. Namun siapa sebenarnya pria bernama Sai ini? Ia bahkan tak pernah melihatnya di kediaman Hyuuga. Siapa dia? Hinata berusaha menggali-gali ingatan. Namun kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan justru membuatnya terbelalak. Pria bersurai gelap, netra gelap, pantas saja ia merasa begitu familiar. Pria yang bernama Sai itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Apa hubungan pria itu dengan Sasuke? Apakah mereka saudara hingga tahu jika ia bukan berasal dari Konoha? Atau bahkan tahu jika ia menjalin pernikahan palsu dengan Sasuke?

* * *

Hinata termenung sambil menyiram tumbuhan. Setelah mendengar ucapan Sai kemarin membuatnya kepikiran. Meski begitu, ia tidak merasa jika Sasuke membocorkan hubungannya kepada pria itu. Lagipula melihat bagaimana Sasuke yang tampak tertutup kepada orang lain, ia ragu pria itu bahkan bercerita tentang dirinya kepada orang lain. Lantas siapa Sai itu?

Hinata menghela napas. Sudahlah. Lagipula sampai saat ini belum ada tanda keluarga Hyuuga menemukannya maupun tanda bahwa hubungannya dengan Sasuke terkuak. Hinata menarik, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga bercampur tanah yang memenuhi toko. Saat seperti inilah saat menenangkan baginya. Pagi hari dimana udara masih segar dan aroma bunga segar membuat hatinya tenang. Mungkin ia akan bekerja lebih baik sehingga Shino tidak akan mengkhawatirkannya.

Meski Sai memberikan kesan mencurigakan dan membuatnya penasaran kepada pria itu tapi ia cukup senang berada di studio pria itu. Lukisan-lukisan pria itu begitu indah dan tidak dapat tertuliskan oleh kata-kata. Melihat bagaimana ia berkata tentang kekasihnya dan sebuah lukisan yang sarat akan cinta tampak jelas jika pria itu sangat mendamba wanita itu. Wanita bersurai pirang dengan iris sejernih kristal.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Melihat betapa indahnya perasaan seorang pria terhadap wanita membuat hatinya menghangat. Bukankah perasaan itu begitu istimewa? Saling menyayangi dan berbalas perasaan, begitu indah. Mungkin jika ia tetap berada di Kumo ia tidak akan melihat bentuk-bentuk cinta yang tercurahkan dari hati manusia. Ia pun sadar jika rasa iri melingkupi dada. Tanpa sadar ia iri terhadap wanita di dalam lukisan. Betapa wanita itu begitu beruntung jika memiliki seorang pria yang begitu menyayanginya.

Hinata berpikir dalam. Bagaimana jika ia akan mencintai Sasuke? Meski mencintai seperti perasaan indah namun cinta tak berbalas bukankah akan terasa menyakitkan? Ia tidak ingin terlalu idealis dengan berkata ia tidak akan mungkin mencintai Sasuke, namun mereka akan tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama selama 2 tahun ini. Bukankah cinta adalah hal sederhana yang tumbuh dari sebuah kebiasaan?

Melihat bagaimana pria itu berjuang untuk harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai seorang manusia membuat Hinata tidak ingin menghalanginya dengan perasaan cinta yang menurutnya melelahkan maupun merepotkan. Ia akan berusaha untuk tidak terlibat terlalu jauh dengan Sasuke maupun mencintai pria itu. Ia akan menjaga agar hatinya tidak mudah terjatuh ke dalam pesona pria karismatik itu.

Namun bagaimana jika hatinya akan terjatuh?

Saat itu terjadi, ia akan– "Nana!" seruan Shino membuyarkan lamunan panjang Hinata. Hinata segera meletakkan gembor di atas meja dan berjalan ke arah Shino dengan kedua kantong plastik di ujung tangga.

"Tolong buang ini di tempat sampah. Aku sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa tanaman yang berada di balkon."

Hinata tersenyum. "Baik." Hinata segera mengambil kedua kantong plastik kemudian menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia mendorong pintu menggunakan lengan kemudian berjalan menuju bak sampah. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari pembuangan sampah kota Konoha.

Setibanya di luar, Hinata merasa pikirannya jernih. Terasa ringan dan menenangkan. Seolah menguraikan segala kegundahan dan permasalahan yang ia pikirkan barusan. Ia terlalu banyak khawatir. Mungkin di saat seperti ini ia harus lebih menikmati kehidupannya. Bukankah di saat seperti ini kehidupan mandiri adalah sesuatu yang diinginkannya selama ini? Tanpa sadar Hinata bersenandung. Aneh sekali dirinya hari ini. Beberapa saat merenung beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dan bersenandung. Seolah hidupnya tidak memiliki banyak beban.

"Hinata."

**Deg**

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Tubuhnya kaku seolah baru saja mendengar suara hantu. Apakah ia salah dengar? Apakah ia serindu itu hingga mendengar suara ini? Apakah karena akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sering memikirkan tentang Kumo hingga berhalusinasi? Suara ini. suara yang begitu familiar dan tanpa sadar perasaan rindu muncul dari hatinya. Suara berat dan tenang, suara yang menenangkannya selama ini. ketika ibunya meninggal, ayahnya marah, maupun ketika mereka menghasbiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Namun itu tidak mungkin, selama ini tidak ada seorang Hyuuga yang mencapai radarnya. Tidak ada yang menghubunginya selama 3 minggu di Konoha.

**Grep**

Tangan Hinata ditarik membuat wanita itu berbalik. Kedua iris perak terbelalak, terperanjat dengan sosok jangkung yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok ini. Tidak salah lagi. Kedua iris sewarna dengannya dan wajah tampan menawan idaman banyak wanita. Wajah yang menenangkan namun di saat bersamaan menyimpan rahasia. Tatapan tak terbaca dan misterius. Tatapan yang mengingatkannya bagaimana Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kak Neji?"

* * *

**TBC**

**Maaf memakan terlalu banyak waktu karena kesibukan di tengah perkuliahan. Akhirnya semakin memanas dan kita sudah hampir memasuki inti cerita. Untuk gambaran lemon yang akan saya kerjakan, bisa membaca ff saya Amoral di ffn atau di wattpad. Terima kasih atas dukungan, apresiasi, dan kritiknya. Saya bahkan tidak menyangka ada yang termotivasi untuk mengerjakan tugas dari ff rate M saya. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


End file.
